Out of Time
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Upload FixedTime is not forever but maybe love is...follow the journey from the past, the present and the future as Inuyasha and Kagome run out of time. Angst, Romance, Humor, Drama
1. Chapter 1

Title:Out of time  
**Disclaime**r: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters nor am I paid for writing this story. Only the idea and none anime/manga characters are mine. Rating M+. Please use Disclaimer for all future chapters

AN: (sad, funny, action angst, romance) Long 5 chaps. while this starts off, typical(defeat of naraku, kagome wants Inuyasha, inuyasha doesn't know what he wants,) I think if you reach chapter 3 you will be pleasantly surprised.

Chap Title: Loose Ends  
Kagome

Today had been a hard day for Kagome…and it wasn't even over yet. She was on her bed hugging her knees to her chest…depressed and hating herself for it. I shouldn't be so hard on myself…I'm just depressed because today is the day. She was all alone and feeling melancholy. "Well that's your fault Kagome so stop complaining." She said out loud to the empty room. Her mother had tried to convince her to visit her aunt for the weekend with the rest of the family. She had declined and her mother hadn't pushed. Somehow her mother had understood that she needed to be alone and she thanked the stars for having such a wonderful family. Even so it couldn't block out the pain she felt in her heart. Had she made the right decisions…could she have done anything different? Those were answers she didn't really know, after all she had made her choices and now she had to live with them. Still she thought "what if" as she thought back on the last six months.  
-----  
Six months ago in a fierce battle her group had beaten Naraku. It had not been an easy task. He had sought them out to retrieve the last six jewel shards from them as he possessed all the rest. The battle took place not far form Kaeda's village where it all started 50 years ago. Of the six they did have Miroku had convinced Inuyasha to use them to boost his power but even that hadn't been totally enough. It had taken luck and the skills of each person to win. It has also taken…Kikyo. Inuyasha had caused Naraku great damage with his sword, at which point Miroku had used his wind tunnel to suck the majority of the demons housed in Naraku body out, making him even weaker. Then together Sango and Inuyasha had attacked him. Still he stood and fought and Kagome had been loosing hope quickly as his strength seemed to have no end. Then like a saint or a devil Kikyo had showed up and Naraku had thought she was on his side but at the last moment she withdrew his large half of the jewel from his body. She had then stood aside and let Inuyasha and Naraku go head to head. Sango and Miruko lay wounded from Kikyo's hand and now it was up to Inuyasha to finish him off. That fool…Inuyasha hadn't minded and had actually laughed as he rushed Naraku. He had probably been happy that Naraku would die by his hands…after all that way he could avenge Kikyo's death at long last.

Like a roach that wouldn't be killed Naraku had still fought. In the end he'd had Inuyasha in a choke hold from the back, as a snake demon wrapped around the rest of Inuyasha's body. Naraku had then attempted to dig his clawed hand inside Inuyasha's chest to get the jewel shards that I had placed there. Sango and Miruku were to weak to help and Kikyo had stood there smiling. She hadn't cared which one had perished for whoever had lived she would kill with her own hands. So it had been up to Kagome to do something. She had come out of her hiding place where Inuyasha had told her to stay. Shippo had been left in Kaeda's village as they knew the battle would be no place for him. She had raised her bow, a scared arrow already attached and shouted at the demon who had consumed all their lives for too long.

"Naraku let Inuyasha go!"

He had only grinned at her and squeezed Inuyasha's throat harder. "And what will you do Kagome? To shoot me you'll have to shoot Inuyasha…you don't have the guts human girl." Kagome had looked at Inuyasha his eyes filled with pain as the shards were being torn from his body. Then she had looked into Naraku eyes and saw pure hate and malice…and she had known that she had to put a stop to his madness. If they didn't end it here then their lives and maybe the whole future would be ruined.

"And you don't have the heart to understand love. Die Naraku!" She had taken aim and fired. The arrow pierced the red fire rats jacket and through Inuyasha's chest to where the jewels lay. She had watched as his eyes widened right before the arrow embedded it self into Naraku's black heart. In a flash of blinding light Inuyasha was thrown from his enemy as the sacred arrow powers fought with the evil in Naraku heart. The wails of agony form the demons left in him as they fled and evaporated were the worst sounds she had ever heard. But worst still was the soulless cries of the once human man as his flesh burst into flames, once again burning him, to ashes right before their eyes.

For a moment all had been silent in the clearing where the ground was scared from battle. Kagome had dropped to her knees to shaken by what she had done to even run to Inuyasha who lay 20 feet in front of her…Kikyo however was not. The priestess holding the almost complete but red glowing jewel approached Inuyasha and kneeled where he lay. She had not been concerned for his injuries not in the least.

"Now Inuyasha I will kill you myself. Then I will follow you to hell where we can finally be together." She had reached down trying to pull the jewels from the wound in his chest as easily as she had pulled the jewel from Naraku. However she had screamed in pain and reared back, standing up in the process.

"What is this? That girl must have purified the shards completely when she struck them with her arrow. Very well then I will kill you with what I have." She had stood over him with her hand pointed downward and finally Kagome had reacted, snatching up her bow and arrow and letting one loose. Even in her rush she was careful this time not to make the same mistake that had started this mess. She hit Kikyo's wrist that was holding the jewel. Kikyo screamed in pain and her hand went flying up in the air causing her to toss the jewel aside. Kagome had stumbled to her feet and running forward retrieved before anyone else could. At long last the jewel was in her hand where it belonged. 

By now Sango and Miruku had helped each other up and had shuffled over closer to her. She slowly made her way to Inuyasha as Kikyo backed away, her eyes bitter. Reaching him she sank down to her knees and cradled his head on her lap.

"Inuyasha are you all right? I'm so sorry I shot you." His eyes had fluttered open and he had grimaced at her.

"Don't be so soft Kagome…you did the right thing. Now put the shards with the rest of the jewel…only you can make it whole again." She had nodded tears in her eyes and reached into his chest to retrieve them. Unlike Kikyo her hand passed through easily. Then she had put the entire jewel in her hand and balled it into a fist. It had been extremely warm in her hand and after a few seconds everyone could see a red glow coming from in between her fingers. Slowly it had turned to a white pearl light as the jewel was purified. This whole time all had been silent waiting to see what would happen, now Kikyo spoke again.

"Well…it seems I underestimated you. You have the power now…what will you do with it. With the jewel you can kill me with a thought." Inuyasha was sitting up now and Kagome let him go and rose to face Kikyo. Kagome hated to admit it but she felt very angry at the dead priestess as she remembered all the times she had tired to hurt Inuyasha or herself and how she had helped Naraku many times.

"Your right Kikyo I think it's time someone put you out of your misery." Kagome had walked forward only to be stopped by a hand on her ankle. She had looked down at Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" He had said imploringly. She had stared into his pleading and yet confused eyes and her anger had melted. It wasn't his fault that he loved Kikyo he couldn't help it…just like she couldn't help loving him. She had shook his hand off and continued until she stood in front of Kikiyo who had not moved. In fact she was smiling.

"Do what you will girl…it matters not…I am already dead in body and soul and my heart died fifty years ago…there is not much else you can do to me."

"All that may be true but there's one thing I can do to you that you haven't tired…I can heal you!"

Kagome had rammed the jewel where Kikyo's heart should have been and hugged the woman to her own body with her other arm. For a moment nothing happened but then Kikyo's eyes went wide and so did Kagome's and in the next instant they were surrounded by light and wind as it swirled around them.

Inuyasha had struggled to his feet and his two friends stood beside him as they watched in horror. Before their eyes they watched as the dead souls rose and left Kikyo's body. Both of the women's hair floated above them as the power of the jewel worked. Now they were holding each other by the arms, heads thrown back and eyes closed. I was told (for I couldn't remember it all clearly) that my soul, which ironically once upon a time had been Kikyo's, came out of my body and hovered between us. Then they say it tore itself in half! I do remember feeling this terrible ripping in my body but I didn't see any of it. I was told that one half went into Kikyo and the other half back into me, along with the sacred jewel that had eventually come out of Kikyo's body. Then our eyes had opened and we had looked at each other, both staring into the face so like her own. Eyes alike, which were the windows to one's soul…when the power had flung us from each other.

Inuyasha had lurched forward and caught me before I fell to the ground, Kikyo was not so lucky.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"I think so what about Kikyo…what happened to her." They'd all looked over only to see her already standing up, looking down at her hands and body in amazement. She took a tentative step forward then another as a slow smile spread across her face. She continued to walk forward until she was ten feet from them. Then she did the strangest thing…she bowed to me.

"Thank you…you have restored my soul…and my heart. My life was cut short by trickery and evil. I have been given another chance. My heart and mind no longer burn with hateful thoughts. Though the jewel was put into my hands for protection fifty years ago I am now undeserving of it. After all it was you that purified it and put it back together again. I now charge you with its protection. Do what you will with it. I will never try to take it from you again. Though you should already know, I'll warn you anyway. The jewel can be a heavy burden to bare. One that apparently I could not withstand. I know I have done many hurtful things while my mind was blackened with hate. I do not expect any of you to forgive me. I only ask that you let me live in peace as I try to live a productive and finally normal life. And you Inuyasha…I still care for you…even in my madness I always loved you. I…if….you can forgive me I will be waiting for you. Please tell my sister that I will be in the nearest town over to the north if she should find it in her heart to forgive me. I bid you all farewell." The restored Kikyo had turned without another word and walked away.

"Kikyo…" Had been what Inuyasha had uttered even as he still held me in his arms. We had been silent then. None knew what to say and I was fighting back tears of hopelessness when Sango finally spoke.

"We should get back to the village and attend to our wounds and let everyone know the news." They had nodded and supporting each other had made their way slowly and silently back to the village. For a day that should have been filled with celebration they had been a somber group.

-----  
Once at the village most of Sango and Miruku's wounds were found to be superficial and treated. They would be sore for a couple of days but would be fine. Shippo was ecstatic that we were all alive and bounced around, refusing to leave my side. Inuyasha was already shaking off the effects of the battle and refused aid. He had yet to utter another word and stood by watching as Kaede tended my few scraps.

"Child, I knew you were a miracle the first day you appeared in this village. Words can not thank you for what you did for my sister. For she was living a fate worse then death. As soon as I can I will go visit her. You have made an old woman happy. For now I can live out my remaining years with the sister of my heart."

"I…uh you're welcome Kaede. I'm glad you're happy." I had looked at Inuyasha but he had merely turned and walked out the hut. I had been fighting my tears again when Sango's voice caught my attention.

"Miroku I'm so sorry!" The rest of us turned around to stare at the two and found Sango holding Miroku's cursed hand.

"What's wrong?" I had asked as I walked over.

"Miroku said he still has the wind tunnel. I thought it was suppose to go away once Naraku died!" It was clear that Sango was distraught and with good reason.

But Miroku brave till the end had merely smiled. "It's okay, apparently I have used it to often and to much in these last months of searching for the shards. I believe it's in the finally stages before it swallows me whole. The hole has spread to almost my entire palm."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sango yelled. They had all noticed that in the last few months Miroku had been spending a lot of time alone or deep in thought, now they knew why."

"I didn't want to worry you guys since we all had Naraku on our minds. Today in the battle when I sucked away his hundreds of demons was the last straw…it's over for me. I may have days I may have hours I'm not sure, but I can feel that I won't live much longer."

"Oh Miroku!" Sango had flung herself into his arms and the monk had been shocked and pleased as he embraced her and let her tears fall on his chest. Shippo had snuggled up to my leg hiding his face as his own tears fell.

"Oh Miroku…is there nothing we can do?" I had asked saddened from the thought of loosing the monk after coming so far together. Just then Inuyasha walked back in.

"Do about what? Why the hell is Sango crying? Who died already?"

"I did Inuyasha, I am a dead man walking." Miroku had joked, standing and pushing Sango away. As he explained to Inuyasha the situation Miroku made his way out side and they all followed.

"Damn it! Naraku even dead is causing trouble." Inuyasha had shouted.

"It's okay. It must be my destiny. Friends I must take my leave from you all now. As I said I really don't know how long I have. I should go find a secluded place and stay there until the time comes…I don't want to hurt anyone." He had barely finished his sentence before Sango threw herself at him again.

"No you can't go…I'll have nothing left!" A month before they had found Kohaku's body. Naraku had finally had to remove the jewel shard as he collected the last ones. It had been a sad day for the group and horrific on poor Sango as they buried her brother in her old village next to the rest of her family.

Now Miroku had held her with one hand as he looked down at her lovingly. "Why Sango I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I do. Even though you're an infuriating perverted monk…I care for you. I can't picture my life with out you…somewhere in it."

He had brushed her cheek and gave her a real smile. "My dear Sango, after hearing that at least I can die happy."

"Monk…you may not have to die at all.".

"Explain old woman!" Inyuasha had demanded of Kaede

"Inuyasha if the jewel can reverse and cure Kikyo maybe it can do the same for his wind tunnel. However if this fails then the jewel would be gone in the wind tunnel forever and there a chance that the demons in the black hole may even be able to use it."

"But it's worth a shot, I'd use it if I had it. But it's gone back into my body again."

"Child you control the jewel now. Think of it and bring it forth."

So I had concentrated and to my surprise the jewel had come out of my side. I had given the jewel to Miroku and after shooing everyone far away the monk slid the jewel under the cover of his hand and the jewel was sucked inside. He fell to his knees and Kagome had had to restrain Sango from going to his aid. For long minutes he writhed on the ground. His face was covered in sweat from the pain but at long last he let out one final shriek and became still. They all thought the worst as they went over to him. But as they approached him the material over the wind tunnel floated up and the jewel, still intact came back out. Kagome ran and caught it in her hand as Miroku sat up and looked down at his uncovered hand. The hole was now only about the size of a quarter but it was still there. However it lay exposed, for the prayer beads lay on the ground and nothing was being sucked inside. The wind tunnel appeared not to work.

"I don't understand?" Miroku had said confused.

"It seems the jewel purified the black hole and you are alive. We can assume it will give you no more troubles." Kaeda said wisely.

Sango was on the ground supporting him. "Yes, monk just be happy that you are alive and have more time on this earth."

He had smiled at her words and the purified hand in question snaked down to her backside. Sango had blushed crimson but hadn't said a word. "Can I ask you something Sango?"

"Yes monk, but quickly before I loose my patience and after you take your hand off my rear."

"Will you marry me and have my children." They all heard the smack as her hand hit his face and Inuyasha couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Damn you! Barely back from death and still a pervert. I don't even know why I bother." Sango turned away but Miroku pulled her back.

"Did you hear me slayer? I said be my wife…then have my children."

"Oh!" Sango said in shock. "I…your just saying that because you've had a near death experience."

"This is not the first such experience. Sango I've never asked any other woman that question before. You know I care for you and you've finally admitted that you care for me. This long journey that we've been through should have shown us all that time is precious and we shouldn't waste what time we do have."

"I…don't know what to say." She had looked around at all of us, her cheeks scarlet. "Okay monk…I'll marry you but only if you promise to keep your perverted hands off of every woman you meet from now on. If not I'll cut them off and you'll never have to worry about the wind tunnel again!"

"I promise. From this moment forward my perverted hands are reserved only for you." He proved his point by feeling her behind again and she promptly smacked him and stalked back to the hut.

We all had a good laugh at his expense and started back as well. I had looked at Inuyasha, Miroku's words ringing in my ears. Should I tell him how I feel? But shouldn't he know by now? Those thoughts had gone through my head. He was silent and wouldn't look at me and when we got back to the hut he stayed out side, going high in a tree. After that the rest of us celebrated, the fall of Naraku, the wedding to come and to happy endings all around. I insisted that I be at the wedding and forced them to pick a date. To make it easy they picked a date three months from the present day. I told them I would be here the day before wedding to help out. Now that their love was out in the open Sango was very shy around him and Miroku had a stupid grin on his face. I had fallen asleep happy for the two lovers and sad because I couldn't see my self and Inuyasha ever being that way…not now…not ever.

The next day it was time for me to leave. I had been over here for the last month as the search for the jewel shards had come to a head. And now that Naraku was dead and the jewel was safe I had no reason to stay. My group of misfit friends and Kaeda walked me to the well to say their good bye's. No one had seen Inuyasha all morning.

"Oh, Kagome I shall miss you. You're like a sister to me. I know you must go but you must come back to visit whenever you like." Sango had given me a tight hug and I had squeezed my eyes so I wouldn't cry.

"I'll miss you to Sango. You're the sister I never had, but you have Miroku now, he'll take care of you. And don't worry I promise I'll be here for the wedding you can count on it!" 

Miroku's farewell came next. "Lady Kagome, it has been a pleasure traveling with you. You have a brave and noble heart. You will be missed greatly." She gave Miroku a hug then a knock on the head. "Hey what was that for."

"Just in case you don't treat Sango right while I'm gone. Though I'm sure she'll do worse to you herself." Kagome had then whispered in his ear. "Be good…and uh do me a favor and look after Inuyasha will you?" He nodded understanding. Then she had felt a weight thrown against her leg, it was Shippo.

"Oh Kagome you can't leave! Who will make Inuyasha stop hitting me if you go?" I smiled and scooped the young demon up in her arms. She had been playing the role of big sister/mother since she had met him so many months ago. He had grown and matured but he was still definitely a child by human and demon standards alike.

"Don't worry Shippo just threaten him that I've transferred the power of the sit command to you and that ought to do it. He won't know it's a lie. And don't worry I'll never forget you. I'm sure everyone here will watch out for you, we're all friends. I love you very much Shippo don't forget that" He blushed embarrassed but gave her a tight hug anyway, as I had fought back tears.

"I won't forget you either." Shippo promised.

"Neither will I. Here child I have a gift for you." Kaeda said as she walked forward. In her hands she held the jewel but had some how attached it back to a necklace. Slipping it over my head she stepped back. "There…now it is where it belongs."

"How did you get it? I thought I went to sleep with it in my hands." I'd said confused.

"Child you were exhausted and I slipped it out of your hands while you slept."

"Well thank you. I can keep track of it better now. But do you think it will be safe with me?" I was nervous to take the jewel back to my time.

"Yes, no demon can come through the well unless they have a piece of the shard. The jewel is whole now so only you will have the power to come back and forth none other. Take it and be safe. With it out of this era we will no longer have to worry about a demon gaining its awesome power."

"Okay, thank you Kaeda for all you've taught me. Strange I've never thought of it this way before but you're probably my great to the 100th power aunt or something. I'll miss you. Well I guess I should be going…if that all." She had said loudly hoping Inuaysha would come but he didn't. "Well…maybe you guys should head back. With you all standing here it's making me not want to leave and I feel like I want to cry and I can't do that either."

"Kagome's right…lets go. We shall see you soon." Sango said before ushering everyone away. I watched them and waved until they went over the hill. It was then that I let the first tear fall. Would Inuyasha really send me off without even saying good bye? How horrible! Fine I don't need him anyway. I had turned towards the well when I heard a gentle sound and a rush or air behind me. I turned as if in a dream and he was there.

"Inuyasha…you came."

"Kagome…I"

"Sit boy!" I'd yelled and he crashed into the ground at my feet.

He finally got up rubbing his head. "What was that for you crazy girl."

"For making me think you were going to let me leave without saying good bye! Where have you been?"

"For your information I've been here the whole time. I was in the God tree watching and listening to everything. Where do you get off telling Shippo to scare me with the dog command? That wasn't very nice." He said scowling at her.

"Oh! You heard that, well it's what you deserve you shouldn't beat up on him like that. He looks up to you."

"The little turd? He shouldn't be so annoying." Inuyasha said perplexed as if the thought had never accrued to him.

"Inuyasha…you will look after him won't you? He doesn't have any family, no mother no father. While I know Sango and Miroku will look after him he needs someone with his blood to teach him. Will you do that for me?" She could tell he was speechless, which was rare.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of the little brat. I promise. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." She'd said smiling. She had then reached out to him caused him to step back but all she did was grab the spell teeth necklace from around his neck and take it off. "Since you gave me your word to look after him I guess Shippo won't need that command after all." She could see he was surprised that she had taken the dreaded necklace off.

"Well I really should go…" She had said, not knowing what else to say.

"Umm thanks and yeah I guess you should." There was a long pause as he looked at her and she looked at the ground. "So you're taking the jewel with you?" He'd finally said and she'd looked up at him.

"Yes…do you have a problem with that?"

"Why should I care? Do whatever."

"Fine I will…and I guess you will to."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Well, I'm just saying. Now that Kikyo is back to normal and she doesn't have to protect the jewel from you or any one else…you two can be together." The words had almost stuck in her throat.

"Kagome you're leaving…"

"Yeah so? Maybe I wouldn't if-" She'd started only to be cut off.

"It's better this way. Now you can get back to your real life and be safe. No more running, no more fighting."

"No more of me getting in your way…I get it."

"That's not what I meant Kagome!" He had grabbed her hand as they both stared down wide eyed at the connection. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, her heart had been breaking. He hadn't denied that he would be with Kikyo….he didn't want her here. Jerking her hand away and with tears in her eyes she'd said her farewell.

"I'll miss you Inuyasha, good bye!" Then she had flung herself down the well before he could stop her.  
-----  
That had been six months ago. After which she had come home to the joy of her family that she was safe and sound. It had been the end of March and there were only been three more months of school. Since she had missed the whole month of February and had a lot of catching up to do, which had turned out to be a good thing. She had thrown herself into her school work and it had greatly helped her not to think of Inuyasha and her bleeding heart. The months had passed quickly and she had amazingly only failed one class and that had been math. She would take summer school and make it up. The school year ended three days before Sango's wedding and she started summer school only a week after. The three months had gone by fast and she was very excited to see everyone again but she was also dreading it.

She had imagined that Inuyasha would be with Kikyo by now, hell maybe even married to her. Still she had pulled herself together and as promised had gone the day before the wedding to help Sango prepare. Souta had whined and pleaded that she take him with her. Since she would be gone less then two full days she had relented and together they had jumped through the well. Apparently everyone had remembered her promise for she was meet by Miroku, Sango and Shippo…everyone but Inuyasha that is. Shippo and Souta had hit it off right away and ran around playing most of the day. Kagome helped prepare food and caught up with her friends. They told her that Inuyasha had left Shippo in their care and went off for the last two and a half months but he had promised to be back before the wedding. He had kept his promise and showed up two weeks ago. Sango said he'd had dinner with them last night but now they didn't know where he had gone. 

Kagome didn't need anyone to draw her a map to know he was avoiding her but she had kept her pain to her self until Sango and she were alone.

"Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha will be here tomorrow. I can tell that you miss him."

"Am I that obvious Sango? Darn I thought I had gotten over him these last months."

"You never truly get over someone you love."

"I know…but I'm trying. It's obvious he doesn't want me."

"Why do you say that? I know he cares for you."

"Yeah, maybe…but he's in love with Kikyo."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Since he's been back…has he mentioned her?"

"No…and he hasn't to Miroku either, so see you may still have a chance. Plus the day you left, he sat at he well all day, wouldn't say a word to anyone. Even Shippo couldn't irritate him into talking."

"You think? I don't know. I'd bet anything that he went to visit her when he left here. I'm wasting my time. He'll never admit that he likes me much less loves me."

"Kagome…Inuyasha is stubborn but so are you. Have you ever told him that you love him? Men can be baka's, maybe it will take you showing your feelings first for him to open up."

"Do you really think so? I'm just so afraid of getting hurt."

"I know…I was too. But you're hurting now and at least you'd finally know one way or the other how he feels about you. I only say this because I don't want you to loose someone you care about. I've lost my whole family and almost lost Miroku before I let him know how I felt. I know your era is different but I'm sure time is precious and easily taken in both places. You should give it your best shot…then if it's not meant to be you can go on and live your life with no regrets."

"Sango…your right. We're both to old to be playing games…if he every shows up I'll just tell him and we will sort this out once and for all. I can't live the rest of my life wondering what if. Thanks I needed that advice."

They had talked of other things and Sango had talked about her upcoming plans. After she and Miroku were married they planned to go to her old village and live. They wanted to make the deserted town a place for demon slayers once again. Though Naraku was dead there were still tons of demons in the feudal era. She said they would stop at every town they came to and encourage any who wanted to come and train with them. Between the two of them they had more then enough experience to teach the art of slaying to others. Sango hoped doing so would erase the stain of bloodshed from her home lands. Then blushing furiously she had confided in Kagome that she couldn't wait to have Miroku's children and they could raise them up the same way she had been raised, strong and fearless. Of course that had turned the talk to the impending wedding night and by the time Kaede interrupted both young women were blushing and giggling.

The day had gone and went and still no Inuyasha. The next day as the hour of the wedding drew very near they finally saw him. When she saw him she almost ran and gave him a hug she was so happy to finally see him in person, but he had looked at her as if he could see right through her. She had put on a fake smile anyway and ignored him as well. The ceremony was very different from a modern day wedding. She however had brought her best kimono and Sango was dressed in a red wedding kimono and looked radiant. They did have something similar to a best man and maid of honor. She and Inuyasha filled those roles of course but their only job was to actually stand besides the two. When they exchanged their vows Kagome had tears running down her face. She got a few looks for her tears and later learned that tears were a sign of disapproval for a wedding in this era. She couldn't help it though. Her's were tears of joy, for she had always known these two were prefect for each other.

Miroku had relieved the tension however when during the ceremony his hand had drifted to Sango's backside and she had smacked his hand in front of everyone. Afterwards they had sealed their union with a kiss and the cheers of the village. Celebrations started immediately. After all the village was thankful and happy for two of the people who had helped rid the earth of one of the worst demons ever…Naraku. It was a very happy night and even Inuyasha joined in. Night was fast approaching and as the drunk village cheered on the newly married and blushing couple to their honeymoon hut, still Inuyasha didn't approach her. She had gone to bed devastated. The next morning brought them all to the well to wish her good bye…even Inuyasha. She hugged them all and Shippo held on tight refusing to let her go.

"Oh Kagome can't you stay!"

"Don't worry I'll be back to visit." Even as she said the words…she had known they were a lie…she would not be coming back….it was just to painful.

"Yeah don't worry. Maybe next time you can come visit us. I have a lot of neat stuff I want to show you." Souta had exclaimed.

"Well guys I'm off." She said grabbing one of Souta's hands to his embarrassment, when Inuyasha walked to her side.

"Wait…can I talk to you Kagome…alone?"

"Why Inuyasha I didn't know you could still speak…at least not to me that is."

"Look this is important." He had been clearly uncomfortable speaking while everyone looked on.

She had looked at him and bit her lip then came to a decision right there. They needed to end this for once and for all. She had nodded, then grabbing his hand with her free one she fell backwards into the well dragging them both with her. They had landed softly but Inuyasha was furious.

"Damn it Kagome what's the big idea!"

"You said you wanted to talk." She said climbing out the well behind Souta. "But before you do hold on a minute." She told Souta to go on up to the house and that she was not to be disturbed but that she would be up before to long. Then she had turned silently back to Inuyasha. After a few tense seconds of staring she had been the first to speak.

"What did I do to you to make you treat me so horribly?" She said quietly.

The blood had drained from his face before he spoke. "Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did you think it would do to me for you to ignore me! You have a lot of nerves! I should be the one not speaking to you."

"I know but we need to talk."

"Your damn right we do!" Kagome had been suppressing her anger because she hadn't wanted to ruin Sango's wedding but they were here now, in her time and it was a different story. "Tell me right now are you back with Kikyo!" 

He had backed up for her for he had rarely seen her this angry. "No, but I do need to talk to you about that."

"Then spit it out."

"I went to see her…she has changed for the better."

"I knew it." All her anger deflated and she wrapped her arms around herself. "You love her don't you?"

"I don't know what I feel for her. She claims to want to be with me. She's still not the Kikyo I knew. This one is far more free. She's not so uptight and controlled. Probably because she doesn't have the worry of the jewel anymore."

"Well goodie for her. I'm sure she'll make you very happy."

"Kagome I told you I don't know how I feel about her."

"Save it Inuyasha! Answer me this then, how do you feel about me?"

"I…you know I'd always protect you…"

"Is that all you want to do is protect me? What about being with me?"

"Kagome don't you see this is impossible!" He had been frustrated and pulled at his hair turning his back on her.

"Why…tell me why it can't work." She had said softly touching his shoulders.

"You mean besides the fact that I don't know how I feel about Kikyo?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes besides that…what else is holding you back from me."

"Well let's see. For one I'm a demon and you're a human!"

"Your only half demon and you're a lot nicer then some humans."

"Geez! How nice I am has nothing to do with it! Even without that you live in the present and I live in the past!"

"As long as we had the jewel we could work it out somehow." She said trying to knock down all his objections.

"Stop being naïve. Our worlds are too different."

"Nothing is impossible when you have love. Things are only as complicated as you make them."

"Grow up Kagome! And that's another thing we don't have…love…you don't love me." He said softly turning back around to face her.

"Oh Inuyasha yes I do. I love you so much." There it was out and she flung herself into his stunned arms, only to have him push her roughly away.

"No, you don't Kagome. I've done a lot of thinking in the last months. You…you only felt that way about me because you were all alone in a strange place and I took care of you. Once you're away from me for a while you'll see that your feelings will go away."

"Don't be an idiot! I love you when I'm there and when I'm here. I always have. You can't tell me what's in my heart. You can't know the pain I feel when I'm not with you."

"No Kagome it's just an illusion, like one of Shippo's tricks. Give it more time and you'll forget all about me. You should be with someone like your self. What's that guy name? Hobo…Hojo, go be with him."

"Inuyasha!" She had grabbed his arms but he'd pushed her back.

"No Kagome it's over. I just wanted to let you know face to face. Now take me back. We have to put an end to this."

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Silent tears ran down her face and she was shaking…after all they'd been through he couldn't leave her like this. What could she do to convince him of her love?

"No…I'm sorry Kagome it's what's best for you."

"It's not! Don't you get it? I love you for you. I love you for being stubborn. I love you for being a kind hearted bully. I love you for being a half demon, I love everything about you. I want to be with you Inuyasha. But if you truly don't want me or if you're truly in love with Kikyo then so be it but damn it don't turn away from us because of what you think is best for me!" She saw him open his mouth as if he wanted to say something then close it.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you but it has to be this way. You can never love someone like me, now take me back."

"No."

"No? Feh, you can't keep me here hostage."

"I don't plan to. But I'm not going back…every again." She took the jewel from around her neck and placed it over his. "I love the others too, but I love you more and if I can't have you there's no reason for me to ever return."

"Kagome what are you doing? I can't take this."

"Take it I don't care. Besides I trust you and believe in you. You can protect it as well as I can. I freely give it to you. You can use it how you wish. Turn yourself full demon or all human or do neither. I don't care. I love you no matter which you are. I'll even still love you if you're with Kikyo. Now that you have the jewel you can fulfill your dream."

"Please take it back. With out it you can't visit and the others will never forgive you. What about Shippo?" He said with an emotion in his voice she didn't recognize. For her part she was dying in side. But he had to make a choice and she would to live with it what ever it was.

"You promised me you would look after him. I expect you to keep that promise no matter what. I told you I'm never coming back…unless you come and get me…unless you want to be with me…I'll never set foot in the feudal era again. I really hope you sort out your feeling and come for me…but if you don't I might as well make a clean break if it's over between us. Give the others my apologies."

"Kagome you don't know what your doing…for all you know I'll use the jewel for real evil. Why do you want someone capable of that?"

"I told you I trust you and love you. No matter what you do I could never hate you…like Kikyo did…never!" She swiped at the still flowing tears and walked towards him as he took the jewel from around his neck.

"Damn it Kagome stop talking crazy and take this thi-." That's all he got out as she pushed him down the well.

"I love you Inuyasha…I'll be waiting!" she'd screamed down after him.  
-----  
Kagome had been waiting for three months. So six months after the defeat of Naraku she sat on her bed crying at the memories. He had not come for her. She had been very depressed these last months and today was the worse. But it should be, since today was the two year anniversary of the day she had first went down the well. The day she had meet Inuyasha. The day her life had changed and the day her heart had been destined to be broken. It had taken them a year and an half to find the shards and defeat Naraku. "Oh Inuyasha! How could you not love me back?"

She flung her self down and hugged her pillow sobbing her eyes out. "Why? I love you so, so much." Kagome was 17 now, not the 15 year old naive and sheltered school girl who had first fell down the well. She now cried with the agony of a woman who had known and lost real love. For the first time, she truly understood the pain Kikyo had felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Time

Final Decisions-Lemon

Inuyasha

He had been sitting high in the God tree for two days. Thinking…waiting and he hated to admit it…gathering courage. It was just becoming dark and he knew if he was going he should hurry but still he hesitated. For the 100th time he wondered why his life had to be so complicated? It had been that way ever since he was a child. But he had grown up a lot in these past two years. He had seen and been through a lot of tragedy to get to where he was right now. He had matured a lot and now took more then just fighting seriously. There was so much more to life then fighting. Even so, he now had to make the hardest decision he had ever faced. You would think he would've been used to hard decisions by now….he wasn't. He had stopped by Miroku's and Sango's village on the way here to drop off Shippo. He had kept his promise and looked after the annoying runt, taking him wherever he went. This journey however would be different. He didn't need Shippo getting in his way.

He hadn't minded stopping, he had wanted to see the Monk and Sango anyway. In the three months since their wedding their little village had grown quickly to almost fifty people. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, since he village was meant to house people that would hunt and kill people like him. Anyway that hadn't been the only surprise he had found in the village! The thing that mattered was that his friends seemed happy which was more then he could say for his self. Before he had dropped Shippo off they had come from the village that Kikyo lived in. He and Shippo had stayed there with her for almost a month. He'd needed to find out what, if anything he still felt for the priestess. Now as he remembered back a wry smiled twisted his face. How ironic his time with her had been.  
----  
Upon his arrival she had thrown her arms around him in a hug to his surprise and the disgust of Shippo, who had stood by frowning. They hadn't said much that night but she had accepted him and welcomed them to the village. From there it seemed like he was living dejavu. His time there mirrored the time he had first gotten to know her. He spent his days watching her…following her…observing her. At first he told his self he just really wanted to know if she had changed. He'd soon realized his actions had a deeper meaning. When he wasn't with her he and Shippo did odd jobs for the villagers. They of course were not overjoyed to have a half demon in their presence, even one who had helped defeat Naraku. He and Kikyo talked but only about as much as they use to and they even shared a few briefs kisses. I had slowly come to a conclusion. He was not quite sure when he started to realize it…but one incident may have triggered my revelation.

Shippo, Kikyo and I were having dinner in my make shift camp at the edge of town. We had been quietly eating a dinner of fish and rice when Kikyo in a rare sign of affection had leaned over and brushed some twigs out of my hair. Shippo who was sitting on my other side had blurted out.

"Inuyasha when are we leaving this place? Shouldn't we get back to the village just in case Kagome decides to come back?" I hadn't told him or anyone else about me and Kagome's last conversation, even so his words irritated me. They shouldn't have since he had been making similar comments since we had arrived but I guess that night I let my temper get the best of me.

"Shut up you little weasel! Kagome's not coming back!" I'd shouted at him before I sent him flying with a flick of my wrist. Right after I felt bad and froze waiting for something that never came. Kikyo didn't say a word and Shippo with tears in his eyes, probably more so from my words, had stomped off to the woods to be by his self. As we went back to eating in relative silence I figured out what was missing. I had been expecting a rebuke and a knock on the head for hitting Shippo…that's what Kagome always did…but Kikyo wasn't Kagome.

A week and an half later I pulled Kikyo in the woods to have a conversation with her. As soon as we were alone she pulled me into a kiss. Our lips had been cold against one another's. I had softly untangled her arms and pushed her away.

"Kikyo…I didn't bring you out here for that."

"I would not mind if you had Inuyasha." She'd said with no shame in her voice looking me in the eye. She wasn't blushing but I was and I cleared my throat and took a step back from her.

"Well…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

I had reached under my shirt and pulled out the jewel. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had it. It's been with me the whole time." Kikyo had merely started laughing at me.

"Inuyasha don't be silly of course I knew you had it. I was once the keeper of the jewel and it healed me so of course I can sense it."

"You knew and didn't say anything?"

"What was there to say? I told you I have no need of the jewel every again. I suppose she gave it to you but for what purpose?"

"What ever purpose I want. To make myself a full demon or completely human." Kikyo had been quite for a minute and just stared at me.

"I see…so how will you use it Inuyasha? Why haven't you used it by now?" That was a good question? Why hadn't I used it one way or another by now? After some thought I answered her truthfully.

"I was waiting on you. I needed to see where we stand Kikyo. How would you have me use the jewel?" She had smiled then and walked until she could hold my hands…she'd looked so pretty and care free in the moonlight.

"I would want you to become human…like you promised me all those years ago. That way we could live our lives together in peace."

"It would be hard for me not to be a demon…I don't know anything else." I had said softly the truth finally said out loud.

"You'll have me though, well be together. Honestly Inuyasha after you become human I would want you to destroy the jewel. It brings nothing but sorrow to the person who welds it."

"It depends on whose hands it's in." I'd told her as I let her hands go and stepped back. "I will have to think on it some more."

"There is but one choice. That's the only way we can be together and be happy."

"You don't feel there's any other way Kikyo?"

"No I don't. I love you Inuyasha…as humans we can settle down at last and live a normal life. That's all I crave nowadays." She had given him a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the village. Days later he and Shippo had packed up and headed to Sango's village.  
-----  
Now it was the night of the new moon and he sat high in the tree as a human. His black hair hiding his face as he leaned forward with on the sword of his birthright… Tessaiga. Heaving a big sigh he stood up. It was now or never. With a smooth leap he landed the 50 feet down to the ground. The feat of doing so was nothing to him since he had the jewel. Merely having it in his possession made his strength increase a hundred fold whether half demon or human. Over the last three months he had learned many secrets of the jewel and its powers were at my finger tips. The only thing left to determine was how he would use it. With a quick run he reached the well and jumped in. The feel of the power never ceased to amaze him as it took him through space and time. Inuyasha was soon on the other side, quickly making his way out the well and shed. He looked at Kagome's dwelling and saw the lights were off except in her room. Maybe she was still up…she should have been it wasn't that late. He forced his feet to move. I should be ashamed of my self. Me a demon of noble blood afraid of a human woman. Inuyasha just wasn't sure how Kagome would take his news….but there was only one was to find out.

He jumped up onto her open window seal and paused. Why did she always leave it open? Didn't she know it wasn't safe? Something worse then his self might decide to come in one day. I'll have to talk to her about that. He stepped in and looked around the room. It was a little messier then he remembered. Laying on the floor and bed were her books of sketches she had drawn while she was on the other side. Oh him…and the others. Had she been looking at them today? He didn't sense or smell her family in the quite house so he assumed they were out. He now turned his eyes to the object of his visit. She was laying on her bed curled up and sleep. He could just make out the dried tear stains on her cheeks…she had been crying. He was surprised she hadn't woken up at…but he would let her stay that way for a few more minutes.

He sat his sword against the wall and walked slowing around her room. Picking up foreign items that were meaningless to him. So much about her world confused him and probably all ways would. When he was through poking his nose in places they didn't belong he went and sat gently at the head of her bed. She was a sight for his weary eyes. She had on what she called shorts and a small purple top that showed the shape of her breasts a little too clearly. He stopped his self from staring and focused on what he had come to do. Reaching out he softly stroked her hair and called her name.

Kagome was having a bad dream were Inuyasha was walking away from her never looking back. At the same time she felt her self waking and fought it. Even though Inuyasha was leaving her in the dream at least she had seen his face. It was no use though…she gave up on a groan and blinked her eyes open.

"Kagome it's me…wake up."

I must be dreaming still. How horrible! Now I can actually hear his voice…even feel his hand on my hair. Kagome rubbed her eyes and still saw him sitting there…but something was wrong. His hair was black…he was human. Yeah this must be a dream….but tonight was the night of the new moon. Was it possible after all this time? Had he come for her? Kagome jerked up into a sitting position and pinched her self at the same time.

"Owe!"

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked confused by her erratic behavior.

"Inuyasha it's really you?"

"Who else would it be climbing through your window?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no one. I just didn't recognize you at first in your human from." Kagome blushed and scooted back from him on the bed. Her clock said it was 11:30pm. They sat looking at each other and you could have cut the silence with a knife. Kagome had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to scream at him for making her wait all this time. She also wanted to throw herself at him and declare her undying love. Instead she did neither.

"So why are you here…?"

"I came to bring you some news of Sango and Miroku."

"Are they okay? What's happened?" Kagome immediately panicked. She knew what a dangerous place the feudal era could be.

"Relax their fine. Their village has grown and in about 9 months it will be even bigger."  
Kagome looked at him funny until the nine months part sunk in. Then her eye widened right before she let out a shriek. "Oh my god Sango's pregnant!" Kagome forgot herself and launched her arms around Inuyasha for a hug. She came back down to earth as she felt Inuyasha's stiff back in her arms. She took in the itchy feel of his fire rats coat and how good it felt to hold him before she let go and scooted back over to her side of the bed, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. She told me she couldn't wait to have kids but I didn't think she'd get pregnant this soon. They're both so young." 

When Inuyasha snorted she looked at him again. "Please we are talking about Miroku here! I'm surprised it took the perverted monk this long to get her pregnant. There not that young. Girls younger then Sango might have two or three kids by now."

"Oh that's right. I forgot it's different over there." Kagome had forgotten. Besides it wasn't like they had birth control or anything. Her cheeks flushed a little and she just stared at him. Now that he was here she had lost all the words that had been jumbled in her mind for months…or was she just too afraid to say them?

"Um…well that's great. I'm very happy for them. Maybe I can visit when-I mean tell them I wish them the best." He was looking at her weirdly and only nodded at her comment. Damn him! Why wouldn't he say something? Finally he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Um and I have news about Miroku too. His wind tunnel is back."

"What I thought that didn't work anymore."

"It didn't at first. He said about two months ago he was out hunting and was attacked by a demon. In desperation he gave it a try and it worked. He says he now has more control over it and when he uses it doesn't feel it spreading. We figure it's the jewel influence."

"Wow…that's one heck of a weapon as long as it's not going to kill him now.

"You can say that again. I'll have to make sure not to get on his bad side." Inuyasha said seriously.

Again there was a silence as they looked at each other. "Is that it…all the news?"

"Uh…well, I never thanked you for saving my life with Naraku or sparring Kikyo's."

"You don't have to thank me for your life...you've saved me many times. As for Kikyo…I knew how much she meant to you." Kagome turned her face from his.

"Thanks anyway."

"Is that the only reason you came all this way Inuyasha." She said with bite finally in her tone.

"No Kagome it's not. I needed to see you."

"Does that mean what I hope it means?" She said softly her eyes watering at the very thought of him coming to claim her.

"Wait…don't get carried away. You should hear what I have to say." Inuyasha hated seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. He hated being the one who'd put it there. He was so use to seeing the strong Kagome. The Kagome that stood up to him, when everyone else was afraid too. The Kagome who had the courage to defeat Naraku with a single arrow. Her eyes flashed and in an instant she'd reached over and grabbed his collar.

"Don't tell me you came all this way to give me bad news? If that's the case you could have stayed over there!" Anger that she had been holding in rushed out. How dare he come here just to tell her he'd chosen Kikyo the ass!

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Here was the Kagome he knew. The one that never gave up with out a fight. This Kagome he could handle. He couldn't handle a crying Kagome. When she was that way he felt horrible like he didn't have any control. He pried her hands from his collar and held them in-between their bodies. "Would you stop over reacting? What I have to tell you I thought you should hear face to face."

All the fight left Kagome as she stared at their joined hands and his words tore at her heart. She couldn't do this…she couldn't take this kind of pain. How cruel fate was being to her. Even so she wouldn't let go without something…she would make a memory to take to her grave.

"Shut up Inuyasha." She said softly.

"What? Feh, there's no reason to be rude."

She retracted one of her hands and put her finger up to his lip. "Be quiet. I don't want to hear anything else from you."

"Kagome…be rational. I've come to a decision. I have to tell you. You deserve to know."

"No, I don't want to here it!" He opened his mouth to speak and almost fell off the bed as her mouth pressed against his. For several moments his mind shut down and he froze kissing her back. It was with great effort that he finally pushed her back, both their breathing ragged form the sudden kiss.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing!"

"I know I'm not her…but I want to be with you."

"Kagome…you don't know what your saying. You should listen to me first."

"No. No matter what you say I'll still want you…love you…nothing can change that. Be with me for tonight…let me have that if nothing else. You have no idea how my heart has been broken these last six months."

"Kagome…I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your pity! Look forget about everything and just be with me."

"Kagome…I…you need to listen to me first." He said in a chocked voice. Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was suggesting. Even so his heart was beating like crazy from the one kiss.

"Whatever you have to say won't make me not want you. I want to be with you before anything you say could taint my love for you."

"We…can't. You'll never forgive yourself if you do." He said softly. At the same time he tired to unwrap her arms from his neck even as he fought his own urges. Damn her! She was making this more complicated then it had to be."

"I'll never forgive you, if you take this away from me. Don't you want me…even a little?" Had she gone insane? But the thought of Inuyasha not wanting her hurt even more and tears came to her eyes once again.

"Kagome…how can you even ask such a thing? I just don't want to hurt you. My decision won't change if we do this."

"I know. I've been dreaming of being with you like this for the last year…at least make one of my dreams come true. I know I'll never regret this night for as long as I live."

"But…damn it! It's not something that you can take back later…are you sure?" He said even as he unconsciously stroked her hair.

"I trust you Inuyasha….I love you. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else." She whispered rubbing her hand along his slightly softer human face.

"Oh Kagome!" He half growled as he crushed her lips back to his. Though he was in his human form he wasn't a saint. Besides his desire for her would have pushed aside any honorable thoughts in the first place. The mere thought of her being intimate with anyone else made him want to post guard around her 24 hours a day. The selfish part of his brain figured if he couldn't have her then no one should.

Kagome was in heaven as his tongue fought with hers. They'd had only one other kiss and that had been eight months ago. A demon had injured her leg and they had been alone in her recovery hut. It had been a brief kiss on the lips but it had meant the world to her. Inuyasha however had hurriedly left the hut and refused to speak of it. That was the past…this was the present. This kiss was nothing like the first. It was intense and mind blowing. Kagome didn't feel shy or coy, just all the desire she had been holding in for him rush to the surface.

Inuyasha was losing his mind as the taste of her filled his mouth. He ran his hands down her sides to her waist…so small….so sexy. On his hands journey back up he slid them under her purple top and cupped her breasts.

"Ohhh." Kagome couldn't help the tingle that ran through her body at his touch. This was actually happening! He was actually touching her!

Inuyasha followed his instincts and ran kisses along her jaw even as he drew the top up and over her head. Then however he blinked a couple of times before looking up at her. "What is that? A piece of armor?" He said frustrated at being denied the sight of her breasts.

"No silly it's a bra!" Kagome said giggling as she quickly unhooked the back and let it fall from her shoulders.

"I knew that-." He lost the rest of his comment when he saw her bare breasts. He looked form them to her eyes and the laughter died out as she saw the hot flame of passion in his. In an instant he pulled her back to him and kissed her. The fur from his coat against her nipples made her squirm, which only made them itch more and only made her pleasure more intense. She groaned in his mouth and he released her only long enough to claim one lucky breast with his tongue. Kagome inhaled and clenched her hands around his shoulders. Liquid heat seemed to melt from her chest down into her stomach. She had never felt anything like it. She finally got back some of her senses and ran her hands underneath his coat tugging it aside only to have the white shirt underneath frustrate her trembling fingers.

Inuyasha had never tasted anything as delicious as her skin and immediately wanted more. Her scent of lavender was intoxicating. He slid his hands underneath the backside of her shorts when he felt her fingers connect with his bare chest and then his nipples. The shock that went through him had him clenching her rear and nipple tighter. She groaned and he opened his mouth to apologize only to have her press his head back to her breast with one hand before he could get anything out. He lost his balance and they finally tumbled over unto the bed.  
-----  
It seemed that whatever string of control they'd had…snapped as they now lay in the position of lovers. Quickly she got the white shirt and jacket off tossing them to the floor, running her hands down his muscled back and chiseled stomach. She wanted more with ever passing second. Inuyasha didn't know anything about zippers and pushed her tight shorts down her hips with his hands, craving her flesh. In moments they were both naked and bared to the other and for a brief moment they stopped as hungry eyes took in the sight they had both dreamed of. Kagome could feel a flush rush over her body but she didn't look away. She wanted this…with every fiber in her body. Her eyes came to the part of him that would join them and she let out a slow breath. She should have been shocked or afraid…she was neither. Everything about him was prefect…beautiful.

"You're beautiful Inuyasha…" She found herself saying her thoughts out loud as she looked back into his amber eyes.

"Isn't that suppose to be my line." He had never been called beautiful and a faint blush stained his cheeks as he slowly pulled her lush body up against his.

Kagome gave him a sly smile before answering. "No one's stopping you."

"You're beautiful Kagome…so beautiful." He whispered the heat from their touching bodies overwhelming him.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome called out and then her mind started to float. All she could feel was his hands roaming over her body touching, squeezing and pleasing her. The feel of his lips at her throat…her breast…on her stomach and lower. The feel of his body on top of hers…his knee spreading her legs…his tip at her entrance. Time seemed to stand still as she looked up at him, tears already at the corner of her eyes.

"Inuyasha…I love you!"

"Kagome…" He breathed before he licked the corners of her eyes, never wanting to see her cry. At the same time he entered her…joining them together in a timeless expression of love. She hugged him tightly as tears spilled down her face. More from her happiness then any pain she felt. Inuyasha closed his eyes as feelings he'd never known existed consumed him. For once in his life he felt complete, he felt accepted…he felt truly loved. He was afraid to hurt her so he took it slow. So on the night of the new moon he made love to her. The only sounds to be heard were there sighs and groans of new found pleasure. Finally she felt the stirring of completion in her belly and buried her hands in his thick black hair that she so loved.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed his name as she experienced her first real climax by the man she loved. He felt her body clench around him and he shivered fighting for control. But he never had any control where Kagome was concerned and he didn't now. Moments after her, he climaxed within her warm womb.  
----  
It was September and they lay catching their breaths as a light sheen of sweat coated their still entwined bodies. They lay next to each other slowly stroking one another, serene in the afterglow of love making. Neither was shy or awkward and to her it was just another sign that they were meant to be together. Kagome hated to break the comfortable silence but had so many things she wanted to say. She would no longer keep any of her thoughts to herself…this might be the last time she would ever talk to him.

"Inuyasha…that was…wonderful"

"Huh?" He blinked over at her uncertain of what to say. What was a guy suppose to say to something like that? "Um…thanks…you were good too."

Kagome only giggled and played with a strand of his hair. He was so cute when he was nervous. Her smiled died as another thought hit her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised…I'm sure you're more experienced…" She let her sentence trail off as thoughts of Kikyo and Inuyasha entered her mind.

"Kagome…" Damn! He would rather bite off his own arm then admit to her that he'd been a virgin too, but he couldn't let her go on thinking he'd been with Kikyo. "I…it was the first time for me too." He uttered.

"Really? You mean it?" Kagome's eyes were opened wide in surprise.

"Yeah, it's the truth." He was red faced and hating it.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were just so skilled…not that I would know but well…you know what I'm saying."

"Not really?" He teased.

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay, okay I get ya. I'll confess when I stopped by to see Sango and Miroku me and the monk had a little chat if you know what I mean."

"Oh! Well…remember to thank Miroku for me." They were grinning at each other and Kagome felt the urge to kiss him again. She leaned over and was surprised when his hands held her back. When she looked into his eyes again she saw that the laughter was gone.

"Kagome…we need to talk."

"Not yet…" She pleaded for more time to enjoy what they'd shared.

"No…I've already waited to long." He pushed her away and rolled out the bed turning his back to her. He quickly pulled on his pants and tossed her his white shirt to cover up with. She held back her tears as she put on the shirt that had his scent all over it. After all she had gotten what she'd asked for and nothing and no one could take that away from her.  
-----  
Inuyasha kept his back to her as he started his little speech…he couldn't bare to look at her. "Kagome…I've done a lot of thinking and finally come to some decisions." He waited for her to speak and when she didn't he continued. "I went and spent a month with Kikyo in her village after we last talked." He ignored the gasp he heard behind his back. He had to get it all out no matter what. "I needed to see what was still between us. She has changed, she no longer harbors hate in her heart. She reminded me of the Kikyo of old…the one I'd fell in love with."

"I see…" She wasn't looking at his back that still bore the marks of her passion…she couldn't. She was looking down at her gripping hands. How could he? After she had confessed her love to him, he had gone to be with her!

"You can't see…after all I barely did. It took me almost the full month to realize what was missing. It was the love…I didn't love her anymore."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally looked up as her heart beat fast with renewed hope. At last he turned and faced her.

"Let me finish. I watched her and she was a freer Kikyo then I'd ever known but she wasn't you. I couldn't talk to her about nothing like I could you. I couldn't let loose around her like I do with you. She also didn't argue and get on my nerves like you do. In-between realizing all that I realized I didn't love her anymore."

"What…what changed?" Why did she even care? As long as he didn't love Kikyo then there was hope for her.

"I did. Kikyo was finally back to herself but I had changed. You changed me. You made me open up in ways I'm still not sure I like. You made me feel like I wasn't worthless, like I had a purpose to be on this earth. I no longer love Kikyo. She will always hold a place in my heart but I am no longer indebted to her. I have helped to avenge her death. I told her I no longer loved her…that I'm in love with you Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his waist where he stood at the edge of the bed, her heart bursting. "I've waited so long to hear you so those words. Now we can be together. Oh, you've made me so happy!"

"Kagome…I haven't finished." He said reluctantly prying her arms away and sitting down next to her.  
"I've been thinking since we first parted six months ago….just because I love you and you say you love me, doesn't mean we can be together."

"What are you talking about? We love each other, that's all that matters."

"No! What I told you before you pushed me down the well was true. We have so many things between us. Time…and the fact that I'm a half demon is just two of them."

"I told you I don't care what you are as long as I can be with you!" Why was he making this so hard? It was so simple they loved each other and should be together.

"Kagome be realistic. I'm sorry but I can't live in your world permanently and you can't live in mine."

"Says who? All you have to do is ask it and I'll come be with you."

"I would never do that to you Kagome. You can't leave behind all you know just for me. I won't let you."

"Then that's it? You say you love me…I love you, we make love and you just leave." Kagome couldn't take it. She couldn't have her heart handed back to her just to have it ripped out again.

"I…well there might be one way…but you might not agree to it."

"Anything! Just tell me. Let me decide for myself."

"Okay, but Kagome I want you to really listen to what I'm saying and think about it. Well as you can tell  
I haven't used the jewel one way or another."

"I know…I was rather surprised."

"I have been studying its power though. I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't give up my dream to be a full demon…not even for you."

"I…I understand…you've had a hard life as a half demon." She ran a hand down his face and he stared at her amazed at how big her heart was.

"I also know that I can never exist in your world as a half demon much less a full demon and I won't let you come over to the other side to stay."

"I don't understand then…with what you're saying it is hopeless."

"Not entirely. I've learned to use the jewel for my purposes. The jewel can be used to make me a full human or a full demon. I've learned to use it to make me both." He said with pride tingeing his voice.

"Huh…I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"I've learned how to use the jewel to make me human or a demon on my command."

"Are you saying…that you used the jewel to make yourself human tonight? I thought the moon-"

"No tonight I'm human because of the new moon. Maybe I should show you. It's still hours before sunrise so I shouldn't be able to turn into a demon, watch and I'll show you."

He stood up and walked a few feet from her and begin to transform. Right before her eyes his hair turned silver and even longer then normal. She watched as the muscles of his torso became two sizes bigger. But it was three things that caught her eyes the most. At first she thought she was looking at the regular half demon Inuyasha until she noticed his eyes had become red instead of amber. His cute doggie like ears were now more elf like…like his brothers. The most different thing was his face. On each cheek a blood red mark that looked like a jagged scar ran across his skin. They were the same marks that used to stain his cheek when Tessaiga was out of his reach for too long. The Inuyasha she was looking at was a full demon.

"Oh my god." 

Hearing her Inuyasha let the transformation go and in under a minute he was back to his human form.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's not like when I don't have Tessaiga…I was in full control. I wouldn't have hurt you." He said before sitting back down and taking her in his arms.

"I wasn't afraid, I just couldn't believe it. I know you would never harm me no matter what. You can do all that with the jewel…but how?"

"I've been practicing since you gave it to me. You transferred all the powers of the jewel to me when you freely gave it to me, so I was able to do more with it. Every night when Shippo went to bed I would go into the woods and see what it could do. It also works the other way. When I'm in my regular half demon form I can change into a human and no one knows the difference."

"Really? That's amazing…but how long does it last?"

"I haven't tried it for more then a few hours. But I figure it will last for as long as I have the jewel in my possession." Kagome looked at him strangely as she realized for the first time that she hadn't seen the jewel on him.

"Inuyasha where exactly is the jewel?"

"It's inside me. I figured out how to do that too. I figured it wouldn't be wise for me to walk around with it dangling on my neck. It's too tempting for someone demon or human not to try and take it." As he spoke the jewel slowly came out of his chest shinning light into the dimly lit room. Kagome sighed and caressed the floating object that had brought them together.

"I forgot how beautiful it is, with all the trouble it's caused. I think it's great that you've learned how to control its power but I'm not sure exactly what this all means to us?"

"I was getting to that part." He took the jewel then wrapped it in her palm wrapping his own hand around hers. "It means that I'll be the same Inuyasha I always was…a half demon, until I choose to become either a full demon or a full human."

"I can see the benefits of being a full demon when ever any one wants to fight you, but what need would you have to become human now that you have all this? You despise your human side."

"I used to…but not anymore. I have a very good reason for wanting to be human…for you."

"I…don't understand I thought you said you couldn't give up being a demon…" Kagome was confused and frustrated.

"I won't. Listen to me carefully Kagome. With the jewel I could make myself human and live in your world then go back into my world and still be a half demon and a demon when it's called for. I know it won't be fair to you only having me part time…but that's all I can offer I can't give up my way of life completely and I won't ask you to change to mine…not any more, you deserve better then that.

"But I wouldn't mind coming back-"

"No. You can't give up your family. I never really got a chance to know mine and I won't take yours away from you. Plus it's to dangerous for you over there. Any enemy I've ever had would attack you …once you were my mate."

Kagome wasn't sure her ears had heard right…did he just say mate? As realization hit her, her eyes got big and again filled but this time with tears of joy. "Inuyasha do you really mean it? You want to make me your mate?"

"If you're willing to take me as I am. Human, a half demon and a demon. I can't be only one, I need to be all three…it's who I am. I love you Kagome and I want to be with you if there's a way. But I understand that I'm asking a lot of you and you deserve more…but I'm offering you all I've got."

She looked at him for a moment speechless…as what she had longed for was finally placed before her. Her eyes cleared and she turned her head form him in thought. "Well….I don't know. Your deal is pretty awful. I mean first you barely talk to me, then you make me wait three months after I'd laid my heart at your feet before you come for me. Then you tell me you spent a whole month with you ex-girlfriend and I'm just suppose to trust that you two did nothing. Then you come here of all days and take my virginity and all you can offer me is a part time relationship? You've got to be kidding me!" She finished before snatching her hand from his. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. Where had the Kagome who was dying to be with him gone? Miroku had been the only person he'd confided in about his feelings for Kagome and where he was going. The monk had given him one last piece of advice on how to win Kagome over if she refused him…beg. Now he dropped to his knees and gave it a try.

"Kagome I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you with my silence. I was just confused. I swear nothing happened with me and Kikyo, except a few kisses…but those don't count I didn't even like them! I'm sorry I took your maiden hood but I thought you wanted me to. I'm such a baka and a pervert please forgive me, I'll never touch you again. And I'm sorry I can't offer you more but I'll come over here often, I'll learn all your strange things and customs…please give me a chance!"

Kagome let his last sentence hang in the air for a moment then she started laughing. It was the most genuine laugh she'd had in three months.

Inuyasha didn't take it to well and face flaming stood up with fist clenched. "Hey what's so funny about a guy spilling his guts? I was actually begging there. Geesh give a guy a little credit!"

"Oh calm down and sit down too." She pulled him by the arm and brought him down next to her. "I'm not really laughing at you. I can't believe you bought my act silly. And for the record I thought it was very cute. I never in my life would have thought I'd see you begging for anything. I guess they were wrong…you can teach a dog new tricks."

"Why you!" He reached for her and she kissed him right on the lips and anything else he was about to say was forgotten for several moments. When he pulled back there was a smile on his face.

"So you didn't mean all that stuff you said?"

"No I meant it. All except that part where I wouldn't be with you. Inuyasha I love you and I'd love to be your mate. I understand that you can't give up your demon side…its part of you and I told you I love all of you. It's not an ideal situation, you only being able to come see me…but it's a start and I'd rather live with that then not have you in my life at all." 

Now Inuyasha was grinning like a dog who'd just buried his favorite bone. "You really mean it?"

"Of course you idiot!" She flung her arms around his neck in a bear hug. "Make me your mate and we can finally be happy."

"I am happy Kagome…maybe for the first time in my life." He said seriously and she pulled back to caress his face. "You know Kagome…I didn't forget what today was….it's the day two years ago that you freed me from that tree and I laid eyes on you."

"You remembered" She caressed his face, no words could have expressed how happy his statement made her. "That day changed my life."

"Mine to. I guess it's sort of an anniversary for us then."

"Yeah it is. Now it can be our anniversary for another reason too." She said slyly as she caressed his thigh.

"Kagome!" He stood up out of her reach. " You hung around Miroku to much. Feh….aren't I suppose to give you a gift or something on days like this?"

"Yes, but you've already given me the best gift of all…your love. I don't need anything else."

"Yeah…well I have something else." He reached over and took the jewel that was still clenched in her right hand from her. Turning from her he sat it in the middle of the floor before going over to the wall to  
retrieve his sword.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Be quiet woman…I need to concentrate." Inuyasha unsheathed the sword and focused on the jewel, before she could say anything else he brought the sword down. "Windscar Align!" The sword hit the jewel and bounced back up in a flash of light. He sheathed the sword and sat it back against the wall.

"What attack was that? I thought I was going to have 6, six feet deep gashes in my floor that I'd have to explain to my mother!"

"Relax. I've been playing with the Tessaiga too. The regular windscar is made to kill many enemies' at once, that's why it's so spread out. With the attack I just used it focuses all the energy on one point." He explained as he carefully picked up the glowing but seemingly unharmed jewel from the floor and went back to join her on the bed. "Here's my other gift to you." He opened his hand and she gasped as she saw the two equally halved pieces of the jewel.

"I can't believe it…you cut it in half."

"What's the word you use? Pretty cool isn't it."

"Amazing…but I don't understand?"

He cupped one piece of the jewel and put it up against Kagome heart and the other piece against his. The jewel glowed brighter and began to enter their bodies. Within seconds it was gone.

"There. Now you have a piece and I have a piece. It's a part of us. I know you hate the thought of never being able to see the others again so now you don't have to worry about it."

"Inuyahsa…I thought you said it would be to dangerous?" She felt tears threaten again as the meaning of what he'd done swept over her.

"It will. My era is so much more dangerous then yours. I'll have to insist that you only stay for short periods of time and that I'm with you the whole time…but at least you'll be able to visit. With the jewel inside of us it's less detectable and someone would have to kill us to get to it. And I promise you with the jewel and being full demon no one stands a chance." He said cockily. "Besides after some thought I realized that if you can kill Naraku then you can take care of your self. There are already rumors about the mysterious miko who killed the greatest hanyou ever."

"Really? But Inuyasha will you still be able to transform with only half the jewel? Did you think of that?"

"Not really but lets see?" He stood up and again she watched as his body changed and he became a demon right before her eyes. "It seems to work."

"Oh I'm so happy thank you so much." She encircled his even harder waist with her arms. "Now I won't feel so alone when you're away. Oh my god and now I can visit Sango and the baby and Shippo! Oh this is so wonderful!"

"I'm glad your happy…now all that's left is for me to make you my mate."  
-----  
Kagome let him go and blushed. She felt silly since they'd already lain with each other but for the first time she felt shy. "What…what do we have to do?"

"I have to mark you and give you my blood…with it you'll live longer then a mere human." Inuyasha was still amazed how his thoughts changed when he was a full demon. He seemed to be more focused, more calculating, harsher but at the same time more refined and in control. His senses were back full force and he could smell the scent of when they'd mated in every breath he took. The smell was arousing him again and he wanted to be inside her when he marked her.

"Oh…that doesn't sound so bad…I can be with you longer." Kagome blinked and become nervous as Inuyasha looked at her so intently with his red eyes. He took a step even closer until his legs hit the bed and she had to tilt her head back to look up at his face.

"Don't be afraid of me Kagome." He said in an emotionless voice that she barely recognized.

"I'm not." She said definitely. "I'm a little nervous but not afraid. I told you I accept all of you and you can't scare me or run me off." To prove her point she put her arms around him again and rubbed her face back and forth against his bare rock like stomach. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and before she knew it she was flat on her back and he was leaning over her. With a flick of his clawed hand he sliced his white shirt she was wearing down the middle exposing her body to him. Kagome gasped but didn't flinch away. She was becoming as aroused as he apparently was.

He leaned over her and ran his long tongue from her belly button to the dip under her neck and she shivered. Inuyasha took her mouth in a kiss, careful of his fangs. With one hand he grasped his pants and tore them from his body, flinging them across the room. He had never felt arousal as a full demon before. As a half demon it had been much easier to control but know…he just wanted to mate with her…he wanted to be buried deep inside her. He whimpered in ecstasy as her hands found his sensitive ears and played with them. One thing he loved about being a full demon was his senses. They were so acute! He had one knee in-between her legs rubbing her sex…trying to prepare her as he licked and kissed at her neck and chest. He bit his own lip drawing blood at the same time he positioned his sex to hers. He made his way up to the spot right below her left ear and bared his fangs. In one thrust he bit into her flesh as he entered her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she felt him enter her body in both ways. She did the only thing she could do, which was hold on as the sensations filled her. Inuyasha withdrew his fangs and pursing his lip forced his blood unto the wounds. He leaned up and looked into her eyes. When he only saw love…no fear or disgust…he was pleased.

"Now you belong to me…and only me."

"Yes Inuyasha…only you." Kagome said even as feelings of light headiness came over her. It must be his demon blood mixing with my human blood. Inuyasha begin to move within her and that seemed to bring her back some. This time was different from the first. He took her swiftly and roughly but Kagome took it all. Being with him was all she'd ever wanted and this time he taught her a different kind of pleasure. He took her to the thin line between pleasure and pain. Twice more before they finished he dropped more of his blood into her wounds. From now on they would forever be mates.  
-----  
Inuyasha lay holding his woman…his mate after their coupling. It had only been minutes since they had finished, in fact he still heard Kagome harsh breathing but already he was feeling aroused again. Was this the lust of a demon? He wouldn't mind being with her again but he had to remember that Kagome was human and probably needed some rest. His blood would not turn her into a demon, he had not given her anywhere near enough for that. However his blood would prolong her life and protect her from petty illnesses that human always got. She would heal quicker too in the event that she was ever hurt. With all that, it didn't mean she possessed the stamina of a demon. He concentrated and returned to his human form before he forgot all his reasoning and took her again.

Kagome had been lying with her eyes closed catching her breath and trying to put the new feelings flowing in her blood into perspective. When she felt him move she opened her eyes looking at him.

"Darn it Inuyasha make up your mind and stay one or the other." She was looking at him in his human form again. They still had a couple more hours before sunrise.

"Sorry." He said grinning happily.

"Well you should be, it's confusing me…at least right now."

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Truthfully…woozy. Um…I hate to ask but I'm not going to start doing anything crazy am I? You know weird demon things? I just ask so I can prepare myself for them."

"Geez of course not."

"Are you sure? Why do I feel so out of it?"

"Probably because I gave you full demon blood. The blood of my father is very powerful. It might not have effected you so much if I had marked you while I was a half demon."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Are you sure I won't start acting crazy? You know like you? I won't start ripping the clothes off strangers will I?" Kagome eyes twinkled and her lips twitched. Inuyasha had the grace to blush slightly.

"Uh…about that sorry…I didn't mean to be so rough…I think a little differently in that state."

"Don't be sorry, I was only teasing. I'll get used to your full demon form. Though I guess I'll have to sew your pants back together. Otherwise you'll be going back naked." They shared a laugh and Kagome snuggled up to him. "Wow I can't believe it…I'm your mate…"

"Yep for life. In demon terms you'd say we're married."

"Oh, my god!" She sat up quickly catching his jaw with her head.

"Owww."

"Sorry. I can't be married! My mother wasn't there and all my friends and Sango. You do realize that you'll have to marry me as a human too. My mother will go ballistic if I tell her we're shacking up just because we're married in demon terms…no offense.

"Do I have too? Human ceremonies are too complicated and cheesy."

"You sure do mister! Oh my how are we going to do this? My friends here will be so shocked that I'm getting married so young. Well now days I'm considered young…and how we will explain you? And Sango and the others will have to come over here…I can't take my grandpa over there….though he'd probably get a kick out of it-." Inuyasha shut her rambling up by covering her whole mouth with his hand and pulling her back down beside him.

"Kagome…shut up. You're worrying to much. Wasn't it you that said if we have love then we can figure the rest out or something like that? Relax and be quite. You're giving me a headache." Kagome just smiled and snuggled next to him again. He was right. She'd worry about all that later. They had plenty of time…the rest of their lives.

"Inuyasha…I'm tired."

"Why are you telling me? Go to sleep then."

"Will you be-"

"Of course I'll be here when you wake up. Don't worry." She trusted him and she loved him so she fell asleep. The two year anniversary of the day she'd met Inuyasha had turned out better then she could have imagined. She woke four hours later not used to sharing her bed with anyone. Through her open window she saw the rays of the sun high in the sky and turned to find yet another Inuyasha in her bed. The half demon that she had met two years and one day ago. Though she loved all of Inuyasha…she loved this one the most and looked forward to waking up to him for many more years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**OUT OF TIME**

**AN: Denotes real time memories Chapter contains Lemon. Important author notes at bottom.**

**The Sands of an Hour Glass-2**

**Kagome**

As Kagome waited for her daughters to come up she thought about how Inuyasha had changed once the kids came, really they both had. After he'd found out she was pregnant he had become extra sweet to her. Anything she wanted he got for her, he was very attentive the first 5 months. However when her sixth month started he began going over to the other side of the well and staying for weeks at a time. Of course she'd been furious that he was leaving her alone when she was that far along in her pregnancy. It only got worse as her delivery neared. They had gotten into many arguments as her hormones increased and the fear of mother-hood washed over her. It only made it worse that he would never tell her what he was _doing_ on the other side and refused to stop going. She remembered how mad she had been at him….but in the end she had been so happy!

Kagome hadn't even been **19** yet when she had her first pups and the thought of twins scared her to death. As her ninth month approached she stopped going to her doctor. There was no way she was having her babies in a hospital. With her children being hanyou she had no idea how they would come out looking. She knew from her experience on the other side that some hanyou's came out looking more human while others…well didn't. She wouldn't take the risk that her children might be taken away. Luckily her mother was a nurse and smuggled pain killers and supplies home. When Inuyasha brought Sango and her one year old son over two weeks before the due date Kagome was happy to see that Kaede had sent some extinct herbs that helped ease pain, over with her also.

There had been nothing left to do but wait. Inuyasha had enough sense to stay home after he'd brought Sango over since the due date was so soon. As the days went by she become more nervous, emotional and temperamental. Sango's son was a joy but he had so much energy and he was only human! How in the world would she take care of two half demon baby girls? When she had been three months she could tell that the children she carried were girls. She was excited by that fact but scared shitless about caring for them. So they waited and waited. Two weeks came and no birth…then another week passed. Kagome was so frustrated that during the fourth week she picked a fight with Inuyasha. He had been sitting in the living room staring blankly at the T.V. It was a Saturday and her mother was out shopping with Souta and Shippo while grandpa had been tending the Shrine. Sango had taken her young son out side to play in an old borrowed jacket of Souta's. The child had needed it since it was only March though for the beginning of spring it was an unusual warm day. Alone with him Kagome had marched up to the couch, hands on hips and a frown on her lips.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"What does it look like? It looks like your sitting on your ass doing absolutely nothing! While I carry around almost sixty pounds of extra weight! Damn it Inuyasha have you even looked at those jobs brochures I brought home? You _will_ have to get a job, these kids won't take care of them selves!"

Inuyasha growled and spared her a glance. "I told you I'm working on it. Stop yelling at me already." He said standing up preparing to leave. Lately he'd just tried to stay out of her way when she got in a mood. Kagome however was having none of it.

"Not so fast!" She'd walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "You say you're working on it? Is that why you've been going down the well every other damn day? You baka, even if we live there you still have to figure out how to provide for us. Killing demons is not a paid profession. I doesn't count if you're a demon as well!" By now she had been yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Feh I don't know what your problem is today but I'm not in the mood for it." He tried to walk away again but she stopped him by pulling on his arm.

"My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. I'm carrying your babies…pups…hell whatever you want to call them and you are being an absolute ass hole!"

"Damn it Kagome I told you I'm handling it! Now stop bitching at me." Inuyasha finally yelled back, jerking out of her grasp to walk away.

Kagome's cheeks were red and she was breathing had with anger. Oh how she wanted to make him pay for that. "Didn't I tell you when we first met not to ever call me a bitch!"

Inuyasha spun around mouth open. "I didn't call you a bitch I just said stop bitching. I thought in your world that meant nagging."

Kagome wasn't hearing it. Before she knew what she planned to do she'd crossed over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Sit boy!" Pink miko energy flowed out her hands and into his body, his eyes grew wide as his body plunged to the floor. Kagome backed up surprised but satisfied. "There next time you'll say nagging instead." She turned away and had made it to the stairs a smile on her face when she felt her first contraction.

"Oh god." She'd said clutching the rail as pain hit her stomach and liquid trailed down her leg.

Inuyash pried his head off the floor to glance over at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"I think…using my powers has jump started my labor. Oh Inuyasha come quick!"

"I will…as soon as I can get off the floor."

-----

Luckily Sango had walked in and soon the labor was under way. Kagome's mother was called on her cell phone and Kagome was taken to her bedroom which she had demanded to be her birthing room also. Grandpa had been charged with watching the three younger children, though he spent most of his time with his ear pressed against the door leaving Souta and Shippo to entertain the baby. The labor was intense and long as far as Kagome was concerned. For most of it Inuyasha sat out on the window ledge as her cries of pain increased. He wouldn't talk to anyone and sat with his teeth clenched. Kagome ignored him as she concentrated on bringing his pups into the world. Between the herbs and good modern pain killers the pain was bearable. It wasn't until her eighth hour of labor that the real pain began. Letting out the loudest shriek yet, she'd yelled for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I need you!"

He had come without hesitation to take her hand and wipe her brow. She had known he'd felt out of place and useless but at the same time he refused to leave her side so he'd stayed by the window. She had understood, but now she needed him if she were to make it. Another hour passed and found Kagome crying and shaking her head in refusal. "Oh Inuyasha I can't do it. It's just too much."

"Sure you can…you can do anything. You defeated Naraku remember?"

"Yeah but he wasn't trying to rip me apart from the inside!"

"Kagome relax and do your breathing. Your almost dilated enough to push." Her mother had said calmly. Though later she told Kagome she had been worried also. So Kagome had suffered on for another hour when suddenly she clutched Inuyasha's robes by the neck and pulled his face close to hers.

"_You are never touching me again. When this is over remind me to make a sub-duding necklace for your dic- Oh my god!"_ With that she bore down and pushed with all her might. She didn't even remember the impossible stretching sensation; she just remembered a big gush and cries of happiness around the room. She had blinked through the tears and sweat to see her mother holding up the blood covered baby.

"Is…is the baby alright." She'd gotten out in between breaths. Everyone seemed to ignore her. Sango was busy cleaning Kagome and her mother was busy cleaning the baby and cooing at it. Even Inuyasha couldn't take his wide eyes off the bundle of pink flesh her mother handled. Kagome had closed her eyes and tired and control her temper, plus she'd had no energy left to be mad as another contraction started.

"Ohhhhhhhh Gods!" That seemed to snap her mother back, who quickly finished wiping down the baby and clearing its nose before wrapping it in the pre-selected color of green. They had decided that the first born would be wrapped in that color. They had no clue if the girls would be identical or not, but needed to assure that they could tell them apart. So they had picked different colored receiving blankets. So it was a green blanket and a little bundle of a baby that was thrust at Inuyasha as her mother went back to help Sango.

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open as he held his child in front of him by both hands. Kagome glanced over and couldn't stop the tears of joy that came. "Oh Inuyasha bring her closer so I can see." Inuyasha did so on auto pilot his mouth still wide. Kagome gasped as she stared at her baby's face. "Oh she so beautiful! She…owwwwwwwe." Kagome never finished her sentence for the second twin was in a rush to join the first. It has been less then five minutes but soon her second daughter joined the family. She two was quickly cleaned by her grandmother and wrapped in a purple blanket. As with her sister she was put into her awed fathers arms soon after. The twins seemed to be identical.

----

Three days later and still her babies eyes hadn't opened. Just like puppies they had been born with their eyes closed. Kagome had refused to name them until she could see their eyes. After all the eyes were the window to the soul and she wanted to see her babies before she picked out their life name. Speaking of puppies Inuyasha had been like one to her and the twins. The twins were never out of his sight and rarely out of hers, so he ended up following her every wherever she went. If she was giving the twins and herself a bath he sat outside the bathroom door. It was annoying but also cute. One time in particular was really funny. They had all been in the living room when Sango had picked up the baby in purple and walked into the kitchen with the child. Inuyasha had spent the next five minutes as Sango fixed her son a snack running back and forth from room to room every thirty seconds, wanting to keep an eye on both of them.

The next day in the evening Kagome had been laying on the couch a baby in each crook of her arm sleeping while they slept. Inuyasha had been napping on the floor in front of the couch when they were both awakened by a yell.

"Hey I see an eyeball!"

Kagome had started so hard that she jerked up and the baby wrapped in green tumbled out of her arm. Luckily Inuyasha caught the child before it even really rolled off the couch. Kagome had snapped her head around to glare at Shippo, but seeing his forlorn face she had sighed and admonished him gently. "Shippo…next time wake us up before you yell at us…especially if I'm holding the babies."

"Yeah you runt. What were you yelling about anyway?" Inuyasha asked, as he glared at Shippo and held the baby awkwardly. He had been showed the proper way to hold the child but still didn't feel comfortable doing so yet.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited. The baby's eyes are open." Shippo said as a way of explanation. Both parents had quickly glanced down and sure enough both twins' eyes were open.

"This is great! Shippo go get the others, I can finally name them." Shippo had ran off to do as he was told as Kagome spent time looking into each of the baby's eyes. Five minutes later when everyone was gathered she looked up and smiled. Standing she took the oldest, the one wrapped in green and held her out for every one to see. "This one, the oldest will be called Chikako". She had then passed the baby around as every one looked at the baby and nodded in approval.

When the baby was in her grandfathers hands he looked into her eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Kagome you named this one wisely."

"Thank you grandpa." She picked up the other baby wrapped in purple and held her out. "This, the youngest twin will be called Michiko." Again she passed around the bundle as everyone searched for some identifying mark so they could tell the girls apart from now on, after all they couldn't dress them in certain colors forever.

Again when the babe got to her grandfather he stared for a long moment then smiled. "Again you have named correctly, it is so nice that their names go together since they are twins."

"Well I for one don't know how I'm ever going to tell them apart. They look like and even smell alike. Why do I have a feeling they're going to be a bunch of trouble."

Kagome had just smirked evilly at Inuyasha and put both babies in his arms. "If they are then they'll get it from you."

end memory

As it turned out neither girl had taken much of anything from Inuyasha. In temperament the youngest leaned more towards Kagome and the older…well she seemed to take after her uncle…Sesshoumaru hence her nickname "Sessa". When it came to looks well again Inuyasha had gotten the short end of the stick. Kagome's train of thought was interrupted as a brief knock sounded before the door opened. In walked almost two identical images of her self. From the day she had named them she'd been able to tell them apart, just by looking into their dark brown eyes. As they grew older it had been easier for everyone. Their personalities were so different. Michiko called her _mama_ all her life. While since the age of four Chikako had called her _mother_.

"Mama you called for us?"

"Yes little Gome…uh I should stop calling you that. Anyway both of you come sit by me."

"Mother why are you under the cover? Are you cold? I can close the window." Sessa said walking over to it.

"No, I'm all right Sessa…uh I should stop calling you that too. Please come and have a seat."

Sessa closed the window anyway and slowly shook her head. "Mother…father is talking rather heatedly to the wolf demon prince."

Kagome laughed and as Sessa turned to frown at her, she waved away her daughter's concern. "Relax that's Kouga's and your fathers way of getting along. Come sit." Both women did as told one on each side. Kirara got up and went to the window to watch the pair in the yard. "That's your uncle Kouga by the way. Don't forget or ever take your family ties for granted. He is my pack brother. Now come closer so I can put my arms around you."

"Why?"

"Sessa for goodness sake! Must you think there is an alterative motive for everything? I just want to be able to put my arms around you. Is it a crime for a mother to hug her daughters?" Chikako actually screwed her brows together as if she was thinking about the question. Kagome couldn't help but laugh then pulled her daughter close before she could protest. "Never mind, I'm not giving you a choice. Humor an old woman."

"Mama you're not an old woman. Personally I think you have more energy then me. You ran around earlier with the kids better then I could. They tire me out." Michiko said snuggling up to her mother willingly.

"Ah…I had plenty of practice raising all of you. You'll get used to it after you have your own."

Michiko's face went blank and she ducked her head. "Mama…you know I'll never have children."

"You will…one day you will. Anyway I didn't call you up here to argue. I…well, I just wanted to say I love you two…so much. I haven't told you in a while and thought I should."

Michiko laughed but exchanged a look with her older sister before commenting. "We love you to mama. You don't have to say it for us to know it."

"No, sometimes you do need the words. Words can hold power. Your father and I almost lost each other because we were too afraid to say the words…to afraid to hurt." Kagome took Michiko face in her hands and spoke directly to her. "Don't be afraid to hurt…when you hurt at least you know your alive and as long as your alive you can love."

"Mother why are we here…today?" Chikako cut in.

Kagome sighed letting go of Michiko's face before turning to face Chikako. "I thought we'd have the family reunion a little early this year. Why did I mess up some plans you had, or interfere with someone you wanted to kill?"

"Don't be silly mother…I can always kill someone later. It's just that in the many years we've had reunions the time has never changed? Why now?"

Now Kagome palmed her oldest daughters face. "You know I love you so much even though you're stubborn, and single minded and arrogant just like your uncle _and_ your father. I'm proud of you. I know that you don't think I am…but I am. What you do is important and just. You are a wonderful woman inside and out. Whether you like to admit it or not you're also a loving woman. Never think having compassion makes you weaker…it only can make you stronger. You have raised wonderful children and they in turn have had wonderful children. You should be proud of your legacy."

It was one of the few times that Chikako found her self speechless. Blushing from her mother's unexpected praise she finally spoke. "Mother…thank you…but you still didn't answer the question."

Kagome laughed. It was hard to get something over on Chikako. They had never even been able to give the twins a surprise birthday party, because she was always so suspicious of everything. "Okay fine. You want an answer I'll give you one. I wanted it to be earlier so we had it earlier, end of the topic."

"Hmmm father said something like that."

"Well, for once your father was right."

"Mama…me and Sessa…we can't help but think something isn't right. We're not trying to pry but if something is wrong we just want to know so we can try and help."

Kagome smiled. Michiko had always been the pacifier of the two. Despite their different mind sets the twins were very close and protective of each other. "Everything is as it should be. I wanted to ask you something, Michiko. It's about the Book of Time. You know that I'm so proud of you for writing that book and the way it has help spread the family history and keep our family bonds close. But I want you to do me a favor. I want you to start writing another part of the book."

"I don't understand? What else is there to write?"

"I want you to start writing a second section of the book…and call it children of the well. I want you to write your brothers and sister's stories…all of them." Kagome knew Michiko would know that meant her god brother's and sister's too. "It should tell the stories of each of you and any important events each person wants to include. Write it in the same way you did the first part. I also want you to include your own story."

"Mama…why do you want me to do this. Our stories are nothing great like you and fathers and the fight for the jewel."

"No your wrong! Your stories are even greater. You my children…Sango's children…you are our legacy. You are the past's future, for demon's and human's alike. Your stories matter, they should be heard. I'm not saying that ever generations story should be told but the _first_ children of the well…you're all special. There will never again be any like you again. You were all born with part of the _jewel_, it lives inside your veins…inside your blood. Please tell me you'll do this for me?"

"I…if you insist I will. But it may be hard what if some people don't want to share all the personal details."

"Don't worry…once they know I want you to do it…I think they will agree."

"Maybe but what if-"

"Michiko!" Kagome said sternly. "Stop second guessing yourself. You do that too often for my liking. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job of it just like you did with the other. You don't have enough belief in your self anymore." Kagome's daughter Michiko had suffered through a great loss early in life and still suffered the effects of it. It had affected both families of friends for many years to come. "Daughter listen to me closely. What happened was not your fault. It never was and never will be. You have never shamed me. Either of you…none of my children have. I was always proud to say I was your mother. It's time for you to stop punishing your self." Kagome reached out to finger the silver streak in Michiko's shoulder length hair. Her daughter had cut it those many years ago and never let it grow longer then her shoulders, as a sign of her lasting grief. The silver streak…well that two was a lasting sign of her anguish. Michiko tightened her lips at the touch and stood up from the bed. Chikako followed suit, coming around the bed to put a protective arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Mother why are you bringing all this up. You know it's a subject she doesn't like to talk about."

"Well…I've kept silent about it way to long. It's time that she stopped cutting herself off from the world, and you should know better then to encourage her."

"Mama that's not fair. I have a complete full life on this side of the well. I'm very content."

Kagome snorted. "Content! I want you to be happy! Content is for those who can do no better. I didn't raise you to settle. You have so much more to give even more then you realize. It hurts me to see you waste it. To see you waste away." Kagome ended her voice now only registering sadness.

"Please don't be sad for me mama…I'll survive."

"Then I guess you _are_ still young to think surviving is enough…you need to live. To have joy. I guess I've said my piece and wont harp on it to death. But please both of you think hard on what I said." Kagome gave a big sigh and a thin smile. "I see I've upset you both today…I didn't mean to but something's had to be said. Come here and give me a kiss then you both can go." The pair walked over and Michiko was the first to lean down and kiss her.

"Mama I'm not mad at you…it's just…you don't understand."

Kissing her daughter back Kagome responded. "It's okay. I think I understand better then you do. You'll heal in your own time…in your own way. I just wish I could have helped you more with it."

Michiko didn't know what to say, so she said the one thing she was sure of. "I love you mama."

"And I love you, no matter what."

Kagome embraced Chikako next and placed a kiss across her cheek. "You still look after your sister?"

"Always mother…it's what you taught us."

"Yes it is Chikako. I know I can count on you to continue to do so." Kagome gave the oldest an extra hug, but as her daughter went to pull away she tightened her back. "Sessa…aren't you forgetting something?"

"No mother I don't think so."

"You forgot to say you love me back from earlier."

Now a light of playfulness twinkled in her eyes though her face remained blank. "No I did not. Michiko took care of that for both of us. You know one twin says it and it applies for both."

"I don't think so young lady. You're not getting up until you say it." Kagome tightened her hold around Chikako's back and caused a miko aura to flow around her arms, locking her daughter in.

"Okay, okay I give in. I don't feel like being purified today. I love you to mother, now let go."

"See that didn't hurt too much. You should always let the one's you love know it. Now both of you scram. Send baby girl up to see me."

Chikako was instantly suspicious again. "Why? Why are you talking to us each one by one?"

"Because you all live in different places or different era's for that matter. It's rare to see you all together anymore since more of you have families of your own. Plus it's fifty plus people downstairs. Now tell me is it a crime for a mother to want to talk to her children in private? Should I be locked up and the key thrown away for wanting such a thing?"

Again Chikako seemed to be giving the matter serious thought as Kagome threw a small pillow at her which she easily dodged. Chikako _actually_ grinned at her mother. "Get out of here both of you." Kagome said laughing herself. They both gave her smiles as they walked out the door. When Kagome heard the click she sighed. She worried about Michiko, but knew the girl was stronger then she could ever imagine. Kagome just regretted the fact that she wouldn't be around when Michiko realized it. Sadness gripped her heart as the fact set in that she would miss a lot of her children's lives for they had many more years to come. Kagome closed her eyes and balled her fists letting her nails bite into her palms, needing the physical pain to take away the pain that was clutching at her heart. She didn't open them again until she felt the warm brush of fur against her cheek. Kirara had come back to comfort her.

Letting out a deep breath Kagome smiled and stroked the devoted neko demon. "Ah Kirara what would I do without you? No wonder Sango loved you so." After Sango's death Kirara had attached herself to Kagome's side where she had remained ever since. The closeness had helped them both get over Sango's death. "You're the best friend a girl could have…well besides my husband. Ha! Imagine that. The love of my life is a dog and my closest companion is a cat, a shrink would have a field day with my life. I bet you think I shouldn't fuss so, after all I've seen all my children grow to adulthood. Yes I shouldn't focus on the bad things to come. Today is a day for remembering all the good times in my life." That said Kagome closed her eyes again and thought back as Kirara started to purr.

It wasn't until three months after the babies were born that she found out what Inuyasha had been doing on the other side of the well while she was pregnant. She had demanded to go visit so that Kaede and Miroku could see the babies. They were going at high noon and Inuyasha had been nervous all morning. He wasn't the only one that day. Kagome's mother had been concerned with the newborns going over to such a dangerous place so soon but Kagome had not shared her concern. She had known that nothing would happen to her with Inuyahsa looking out for his family. Plus whenever she went to the other side she carried her trusted bow and arrows. In the two years spent hunting Naraku her powers had bloomed. So while the arrows were no longer her only weapon of defense she still preferred them. It let her defend her self without getting up close and personal to some of the nasty things that use to come her way. So down the well they had all went. Two babies strapped to her back as she held on to Inuyasha. They were staying for two weeks and Inuyasha had arranged for Kirara to meet them at the well so she could take Shippo and everything else on ahead to Sango's village as the new family paid a visit to Kaede first.

The old woman had been overjoyed to see them but as she had gotten her first look at the children she'd looked up at the couple in confusion. "Kagome…I do not understand, how can these be the hanyou's children?"

"What are you trying to say old woman? You think Kagome's been stepping out on me? If a bastard mutt ever dared touch her I'd gut him from one end of the village to the next!"

"Oh Inuyasha…I see fatherhood has not sharpened your common sense." Kaede said trying not to laugh at the furious hanyou. "I merely meant that the children bare no mark of the demon. Not in any feature of their appearance. I see no ears, no tail or even a hint of fangs that are usually present in newborn hanyou's. They have Kagome's looks and none of yours. I just wonder how this can be? You are hanyou and beside that you marked her and your blood flows in her veins."

"Your damn right I marked her!" Inuyasha fairly yelled still on his earlier soap box.

Kagome ignored him and frowned at Kaede. "Your right. I know it's strange but as of now they show no demon signs. I…Inuyasha got me pregnant while he was in full demon form so-"

"Feh Kagome! The old bat didn't need to know all that."

Kaede and Kagome ignored his blushing cheeks as she continued. "So I know they should have demon blood in them."

"Damn straight they do! Their my pups!" Inuyasha ranted, even though no one was listening to him.

"Then child they will defiantly bare the mark of the demon." Kaede nodded solemnly.

"Yes they should…do you think the jewel might have something to do with it?" Kagome had asked working her bottom lip as she bounced Michiko in her arms.

"Hmmm" Kaede said in thought. "I had not thought of that. The jewel is in your body…it is possible the jewel purified or sup-"

"WHAT! Are you saying my pups were born purified!"

"Or the jewel could have just suppressed the demon blood." Kaede continued ignoring the heaving, claws extended hanyou in the corner of her hut.

"Yes, yes just suppressed it!" Kagome hurried to reassure her agitated mate. "I'm sure when they get older we will see the signs. Whew! I'm glad that's cleared up, now we can all relax." Kagome had quickly steered the conversation to other topics. Inuyasha had stayed pouting until they left an hour later. To her surprise the closer they got to Miroku's village the happier he became. It had felt wonderful riding on his back, the wind in her hair with their two new pups. She was feeling safe, secure and happy in his arms when he suddenly came to a halt.

"Baka! You can't do that when I have the children on my back!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. Um Kagome do me a favor and close your eyes."

"What? Why? We're close to the village. Can't we just go on, I can sense the twins getting unsettled."

"Please Kagome…I uh…please just do it okay."

Kagome heard the vulnerability in his voice though she didn't know why. Stroking his ears she sighed. "Okay, but whatever it is please hurry. I have them closed tight." Without wasting time he took off running again. About two minutes later Inuyasha slowed down, then gently lowered her to the ground.

"Keep your eyes closed for another minute."

"Okay…hurry up." Kagome readjusted the babies and waited. She could feel that Inuyasha was still beside her. Probably waiting and looking at her with the confused frown that he used when worrying about something. She heard him shuffle his feet a couple of times then he finally gave a big huff.

"Uh, I'm not good at this…I uh…well I thought…your mother and Sango agreed…that you…me…the pups…oh hell just open your eyes."

Kagome did as she was told and found herself looking at the wooden 15 feet high fence that surrounded the perimeter of Sango's and Miroku's village. "We've reached the village what's the big deal? I can't believe you had me close my eyes for this? What's wrong with you? The kids are probably starving. I should really get to Sango's hut so I can feed them. We don't-."

Inuyasha had interrupted her tirade by grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "No Kagome look this way!"

"Why there…oh my when did that get here?" Kagome was looking at a house built a hundred yards from the village gate. It was ranch style but looked big enough to fit a large family by the standards of this time. It seemed to have way more windows then necessary but she could tell it was well built. It was slightly raised off the round which she knew helped keep the dampness and cold out. "Wow, who put that there? Was it new settlers to the village? Why didn't they build inside the walls, so they could have the protection of the village?"

"Uh…I built it…for you…for us and the pups. I uh…well…damn it do you like it or not?" Inuyasha said refusing to meet her eyes.

"You…built it?" Kagome said slowly trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"Yeah…and uh the monk helped some…and even the runt Shippo. Your mother and Sango, threw in a couple ideas, but mostly I did it. Look if you don't like it just let me know, I'll tare it down and build another."

"Inuyasha you…you did all this for me…for us."

"Yeah, isn't that what I said." He shuffled some more and lost his balance as she launched herself at him.

"Oh Inuyasha I can't believe it! Our own house? We actually have our own house!" Kagome said between kissing his face. Now Inuyasha was all smiles as if he knew she would love it all along.

"Of course we do. Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you? Couldn't have you and the pups living outside when we visit over here."

"Of course." Kagome gave him a kiss on his neck and played with his ears. "You're so sweet. I'm so sorry about all the times I yelled at you for staying gone. I'll have to find a way to make it up to you…maybe in our new bedroom." Inuyasha's eyes had gone wide at the mention of the bedroom. Though Kagome had been cleared by a doctor to have sex a month and a half ago, they had only managed to do so twice. The twins were exhausting. Either interrupting with crying every time the mood was right or making it so that Kagome feel asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"Yeah wench you do owe me an apology…and I can think of several ways I'm gonna have you say it." Inuyasha said gruffly and ran a hand down her face, only to cause her to giggle.

"Hmmm, I just bet you can." She titled her face up for a kiss and felt light headed as he grabbed her waist smashing her to him. The kiss quickly ignited as they had gone without for so long that she wasn't surprised when she clutched his head to hers, nor was she surprised when the wails from her back started. She gave a sigh and tried to pull away but Inuyasha's arms of steel held her close. She didn't object. The twins could wait a couple more seconds. A couple of seconds turned into 20, then 30.

"Uh hmm. I thought I was suppose to be the perverted one. And in front of the kids too. Tsk, tsk."

Inuyasha groaned and finally moved away from the kiss at the voice. Slowly he turned around to face the speaker. "You are perverted monk and if you don't keep your comments to your self you'll be a dead perverted monk." Inuyasha's face was flaming red as he faced the people standing on the porch.

"Now Inuyasha there's no reason to kill Miroku just because you're embarrassed that we caught you kissing your wife." Sango said with a straight face though inside she had been laughing at the hanyou's discomfort. To distract herself she ruffled the head of her toddler clinging to her skirts.

Kagome laughed out loud and started forward changing the subject. "Is this a surprise party?" When she reached the steps Sango immediately took the whining child from her back to sooth it, while Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair. "I heard you helped Shippo. I can't believe you kept this secret from me."

"And I can't believe you let him kiss you yuck, I'm never kissing a girl, even one as pretty as you and Sango. I didn't tell cause Inuyasha said if I did he'd cut out my eyes and make them watch as he cut out my-."

"That's enough stupid." Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head as he came up to the rest of the group.

Kagome gave Shippo another smile and rubbed the rising bump on his head, then turned to glare at Inuyasha as he turned his head and pretended to whistle. She was stopped from chewing him out as Miroku hiding his laughter spoke up.

"Um, we should go inside and get the children settled so Kagome can look at her new home."

Now Kagome smiled again forgetting all about her irritation. "That's a wonderful idea. Here Miroku take the other twin and you guys go on in, me and Inuyasha will be right behind you." Miroku took the wide eyed alert baby from Kaogme's back then ushered everyone inside. When she heard the door shut she turned back to Inuyahsa.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound bored as he waited on her to shout at him.

"You are without a doubt the most insufferable, stubborn, wonderful, caring sweetest guy I've ever known." Kagome finished by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for including Shippo in this, thank you for building your family a home and thank you for being you." She said before giving him a light kiss on the lips, as he blushed from her praise.

"Uh, it was nothing. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!"

"Good, but don't think that I've forgotten about the apology you owe me."

Now she gave him a seductive smile before turning and leading him to the door by the hand. "I'm way ahead of you…I already plan on sending the twins and Shippo with Sango when they leave…that is if you can tolerate being away from them for a few hours."

"Well…since there's still plenty of daylight left I think I can handle it…beside I wouldn't want the pups and the runt to see you graveling."

Kagome just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, come on. The sooner we go in the sooner they can leave and I can start graveling_." _

_end memory_

Kagome came out of the memory with her face flaming as she remembered how bold she had been that day. Inuyasha had been as impatient as ever and within an hour was pushing their guests out the door with a warning that if Miroku and Sango let anything happen to his pups he'd have their heads. Before the door shut good he had turned to her with a passionate gleam in his eye. Kagome had proceeded to run around the sparsely furnished house laughing in delight as her husband chased her. For the first time in a while she had felt young and carefree again, until he'd finally caught her in their bedroom. They'd spent the next three hours christening the house with their love. That had been another one of the happiest moments in her life. She had ended up delivering her third child in that house.

"Ma why are you so red? Are you hot? Maybe you should get form under the blanket. Here let me open the window."

Kagome didn't try to correct baby girl since she was already at the window. She gave a sigh and watched as Takara opened the window that Chikako had just closed. That was her baby girl for you…so much like her father. She always took action first, instead of getting all the facts. Kagome blushed again as she realized she had been so gone in her memory that she hadn't heard Takara knock and come in. Then again since it was Takara the girl probably hadn't knocked before bursting in anyway.

"Come here baby girl and have a seat by me."

"Blah ma. When are you going to stop calling me a baby? You're the only one who does it and in cause you haven't noticed I'm all grown up now." Takara gave a pout much like her fathers and came to sit next to Kagome.

"Can't help it you'll always be my baby girl."

Takara rolled her eyes before flipping her long silver hair behind her head. "Yeah, yeah I know, me being born last and all. Are you coming down for dinner soon? All the pups are getting hungry."

"Hmm, you mean _you_ were getting hungry?" Kagome said knowing her youngest daughter's nature. Only Takara's stomach was bigger then her mouth.

"Uh, I might have had a pack or two of ramen to tide me over." Takara admitted as a guilty blush stained her cheeks.

"It's okay you can't help it just like your father, you love those things."

"Ha, I'm not like the old man, he'd eat ramen everyday if he could, even if you offered him steak."

Kagome knew that Takara liked being compared to her father. She idealized him. Takara was the optimum "daddy's girl" if ever there was one. Takara had been the first of the children to come out looking anything like Inuyasha. The only thing she'd inherited form Kagome were the shape of her eyes and stature. So where her older sister's were taller Takara was only as tall as Kagome. She had Inuyasha hair coloring and the planes of her face were shaper not as rounded as her mothers. She was really quite beautiful in her proud canine demon features. Her temperament had surely come from her father. She was the feistiest and head strong of Kagome's daughters.

"Takara…you know you've grown into a splendid young woman. I'll admit you had me worried for a while that you'd always be a tomboy-"

"I am a tomboy!"

Kagome laughed at her indigent tone. "You are but a much more well rounded one. You're so beautiful? Did I ever tell you that? You got the best from me and your father."

"Maaaa…I'm not beautiful." Takara was put off by the comment. She'd never paid to much attention to her looks. Being more interested in her brawn then her beauty. "Besides you're my mother you have to say things like that."

"No, you know I don't say things I don't mean. Besides apparently your mate thinks you're beautiful. I heard he got into another scuffle over you right before you guys came to this side."

Now Takara scowled and heaved a sigh of disgust. "Who told you that?"

"I'm your mother…you know I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Well, it was no big deal, he was just being stupid as usual. Really pissed me off. I've told him time and time again that I don't need him taking up for me, it undermines my position."

"Cut him a little slack Kara. He can't help it. That mongrel of a son-in-law of mine loves you and is possessive. Remember men need to think we need them…part of their ego. Let him have his fun cracking the head of anyone foolish enough to look your way for more then a second."

"I guess. But I shouldn't have to stroke his ego, he does such a good job of that himself."

"Aww, have I told you lately that being in love becomes you?"

"Ma cut it out!" Kara said blushing and hating it. "No one is in love with that baka. I only mated him so papa and uncle didn't gut him, since I had the lousy judgment of letting him rut me."

"Takara…" Kagome said on a sigh. "Must you use that term?" Kagome was well used to her daughter's cruder behavior and language…yep she took after her father.

"Why mama? It's what he did. Besides you know you like a little rutting every once and a while. Why I bet you and papa use to rut all over the-." Kara started knowing it would get a rise out of her mother.

"Takara!" Kagome said sharply, but couldn't keep her lips from trembling in a smile. After all hadn't she just been thinking about "rutting" before her daughter walked in. "Your father and I…enjoyed each other…as mates should."

"Righttttt…that's why you guys sent us to Aunt Sango's so much." Takara grinned ear to ear as her mother blushed more.

"Okay enough young lady." Kagome admonished as she smiled. Only baby girl could get away with talking to her parents like this. "We were talking about you. You do to love your mate otherwise you wouldn't have saved him from death all those years ago."

"Blah! I would have let him rot if I would've known what an insufferable ass he would be!"

"Hmm, funny I use to think the same way about your father that he was more trouble then he was worth. You know they say a girl grows up and marries a man just like her father."

"Really?" Takara gave a contemplating look. "Well I don't know about that, but when I mention what you said to my mate I'm sure he'll blow a gasket."

Kagome and Takara shared a smile. Her mate and Inuyasha had never gotten along…then again Inuyasha had a problem with all his daughters' mates. However over the years Takara's mate had grown to respect and look up to Inuyasha. Both Kagome and her daughter knew the comment would secretly please the young demon.

"Anyway, I was so proud of you that day…for standing up for what you believed in. You have a big brave heart, and I love you so much for it." Kagome felt tears pricking the back of her eyes again.

"Come on mama no water works, you know I'm no good at those girly things."

"I know…I'm sorry. And you are good with girly things, you took to mother hood as if you were born to it."

Now a beaming smile spilt Takara's face. "Yeah, I like pups. My grandson is so cute but he's so damn bad. I had to give him a shake or two earlier. Though it was mostly papa's fault for teaching him that move."

"Yes, your father loves pups as much as you do." Having pups was the only thing that had slowed Takara down…and then not much! "Takara…you know I love you right?" Kagome said suddenly serious.

"Huh?" Kara gave her mother a puzzled look. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a stup-I mean silly question."

"Takara…I know you've always felt I thought less of you. That I thought you didn't act enough like your sister's or me and to much like your father, but that was never true. You have no clue how pleased I was when you were born looking like Inuyasha. Your behavior only bothered me because you're my baby girl and I worried about your safety. You're a free spirit and I've always been proud that you turned out so brave, and confident and yes even head strong. Never…_ever_ think I thought less of you or didn't love you because that is just not true. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah mama I do. Besides you gotta love me, I'm the baby." Takara leaned over and gave her mother a kiss. Her mother was so tough that she sometimes forgot she was human, a very powerful human but still a human nevertheless. As such she tended to worry more about what Kara thought of as trivial things. "Mama you don't have to worry about me anymore. I've matured a lot. And my pigheaded mate keeps me from doing anything to wild. I have him to take care of me now. I'll admit it only to you, but I think he tamed me."

"I think you tamed each other. You both were wild and unruly. I think you were good for each other. Okay, you are definitely your own woman now. A very beautiful and vibrant one at that. Just know that I love you and I'm proud of you. Now get out of here and go find that knot headed husband of yours and give him a kiss. Then find that even more knot headed brother of yours and tell him to come see me."

"Okay and I love you too." Takara got up and rubbed Kirara on the head before heading to the door. "I'll go find Jr. I saw him sulking somewhere downstairs. I don't know about the kissing my mate thing. He's shyer then papa when it comes to public displays of affection."

Kagome just smiled, fighting the trembling in her lips. When Takara got to the door she paused as if sensing something amiss in her mother and turned to look at her. "Mother don't worry about me okay. I'm doing fine and plan to stay that way."

"Okay…I promise not to worry. Now go on and get your brother." Baby girl gave her one more smile before she left. As soon as she did Kagome let the smile slide from her face. She had told another lie today. She would worry…she couldn't help but worry…that's what mothers did.

**Inuyasha**

Kouga had stomped off to be alone with the devastating news and Inuyasha was glad to be by his self again. He stood still in front of the old tree fist balled inside his robes as he fought to keep his emotions under control. They had known for six months that Kagome was dying. She had suddenly begin to faint for no reason and have pains in her chest eight months ago. A visit to her modern doctors had concluded that she had some unknown disease that they'd never seen before. The pain had spread to the rest of Kagome's body and the attacks came more often. For two months they had lived with her sudden and frequent attacks. They had told no one and two months to the day after the first attack her pains had stopped. Then Kagome had had a dream in which she had woken up silently crying. The dream had reveled to her that she was dying and why. She had been slowly losing her miko powers since. To date Kagome was the strongest miko the world had ever seen, the peace of jewel in her body had seen to that…and _it_ was also what was killing her. Shortly after the dream they had traveled down the well and went to visit his brother Sesshoumaru in the vain hope that he would know of some remedy. The whole visit had been one long emotional roller coaster ride for him.

Sesshoumaru's hidden little castle was four days from the taijiya village, seeing as how they were in a rush, Inuyash in his full demon form made it in two in a half. Inuyasha had only been to his brother's castle a handful of times over the long years. His kids had probably spent more time there then he had. At one time the lord of the western lands home had been a well kept secret. Not anymore. When Rin was eighteen Sesshoumaru had ceased to allow her to follow him on his wanderings. To her surprise he had taken her to his castle which Jaken had mentioned before but they had never traveled to. It was high in the mountains with two human villages within ten miles from it in opposite directions. It had been lightly staffed by toad demons like Jaken and kept up for the many years Sesshoumaru had been away.

Rin had not been pleased when she was told that she should find a mortal husband and have a real life. For almost six months Sesshoumaru had put his pride and distaste of humans aside and escorted Rin to the villages in hopes of attracting a suitor for her. At first the villagers had been filled with only, fear, hate and disgust. Most had thought the story of the demon lord false since only the older generation had actually lived under demon rule. It had been more then 60 years since Sesshoumaru had been back to the area. However the elders were not stupid and soon the townspeople behaved as was fitting, Which meant respecting and staying out of the demon lord way. So at first none dared approach Rin. And some found it distasteful that she traveled with a demon of her own free will. Especially since it was obvious to see Rin's affection for her mentor and protector.

In time though Rin's exuberant personality, that had not faded over the years, won a lot of the people in both towns over. It helped that Rin had grown into an extremely beautiful young woman. Her air of confidence and joy lent itself to her favor. So finally Rin had suitors and after a few more months Sesshoumaru's intimidation had weeded them down to two. He left the final decision up to Rin. Sesshoumaru had told the young man that though Rin would be his wife she would still be under his protection. With that being said Rin and her husband had taken up residence in the demon castle. None dared show disapproval anyway for fear of death. Sesshoumaru had stuck around, though he mainly kept his self distant from those around him. As the years passed Rin had children and when she died her children had children and they all lived in the castle. Rin had turned the almost desolated grounds of the palace into a place teaming with flowers and colors. The fact that Sesshoumaru allowed this testified to the affection he had felt for Rin. So it was to a well kept and thriving castle that Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. Sesshoumaru of course had smelt them coming so they were expected when they arrived at the gate.

"Welcome Uncle and Anut, Lord Sesshoumaru told us of your visit if you'll follow me your room has been prepared. After you are settled we will get you something to eat. You must be hungry after your journey." Inuyasha sniffed at the middle aged human woman before speaking.

"You are one of Rin's?" He said impatiently.

"Yes Uncle. I am one of Lady Rins granddaughters Akio. I believe I saw you once when I was a tiny girl, but it pleasures me that I get to see you again. Please come this way." She led them in and Inuyasha took note of the many Inu demons roaming the compound and going about their tasks along with the humans and toad demons. He was not surprised since Takara kept them up to date on the progress of the Inu clan, how big it had grown. Those who recognized him bowed as he and Kagome passed. Most knew who he was and bowed out of respect for Takara father. He and Kagome had made sure their daughter and her mate were on the other side of the well before they had come for this visit. Others could tell he was related to Lord Sesshoumaru, since their looks favored greatly when he was in full demon form and his smell did as well. Or it could have been all the energy radiating off of him. Only a few of the demons stared at them with hostile eyes and Inuyasha gave them back such a stare of repressed rage that they soon lowered there eyes in fear. He was in such a foul mood because of Kagome's situation that he was aching for someone to give him a reason to turn to violence. Once in the castle walls the unusually quiet Kagome spoke.

"Akio, it is important that we see Sesshoumaru right away? Please tell him it's…urgent." Kagome said softly her eyes downcast.

"What could be so urgent miko, to bring you two here unannounced?" Sesshoumaru said blandly stepping out of the shadows.

"We need to talk to you now." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, his gaze locked on Kagome who was gripping Inuyasha's arm with one hand while her eyes still looked at the palace floor. Sesshoumaru was curious at the miko's behavior. She always looked upon him with defiance or the occasional pity that he so hated to see. But not once in his presence had he ever seen her so meek. Now he spoke slowly and carefully. "I have matters to attend to, I did not plan to speak to you until later."

"Bastard you'll damn well speak to us now. We do not have time for your little control games."

"Remember Inuyasha…it is you who is the bastard and in my home no less…I would watch my tongue if I were you. That is if you want to keep it."

"I'll finish what I should have years ago and split your throat." Inuyasha said just as calmly though death glared from his eyes.

Kagome tightened her hold on his arm until her knuckles turned white. Finally she looked up and met her brother-in-laws eyes. "Please…can we talk somewhere private?"

He nodded then turned to Akio. "We will be in the gardens though I am not to be disturbed. Make sure food and their rooms are ready for when we return. You may go now."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Turning Akio bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Aunt, uncle, welcome again and I hope I get to see you soon."

Sesshoumaru watched her head down the hall then turned back to his guests. "The gardens are down this hall then a left. After you two." He motioned them forward.

Inuyasha just growled at him before heading down the hall. "Don't try having manners now you prick."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what a "prick" was but assumed it was an insult his brother had learned from Kagome's time. "You little brother deserve no manners. I simple don't make a habit of turning my back on rabid dogs." Sesshoumaru was speaking truthfully, he saw the barely concealed madness in his brother's eyes. Something must be seriously wrong.

-----

Reaching the gardens Kagome quickly took a seat on one of the stone benches as she was mental drained. Inuyasha stayed standing but didn't let go of her hand. Kagome didn't waste time for she knew Sesshoumaru was not one for beating around the bush. Besides she just wanted to get this over with…from her dream she knew it was useless but Inuyasha had insisted they try…he would not believe the truth yet.

"I'm dying…the jewel inside my body...destroys me from the inside out. No that is not quite true, really it's my blood that kills me. Inuyasha thought you might know of some kind of remedy."

Sesshoumaru did not question the truth of her statement and took it as fact. He hid his eyes with his long lashes as he thought for a few minutes in silence. "Miko what you say is unfortunate. But as you well know you both have more knowledge about the jewel then I do. Can you not extract the jewel from your body?"

"No. The jewel is a part of me now, I _finally_ absorbed it. At first the jewel only resided in me, but when I had my first pups a portion of the jewel was born into them. The more pups I had the less amount of the jewel remained in me. The vast remaining part of my half of the jewel went into our son who was last born. For Inuyasha and the children they absorbed the jewel, it flows in their blood. I believe my human blood kept me from truly absorbing the jewel like the others. I use to wonder why my pregnancies always affected my moods so drastically. Now I understand the jewel was separating and fighting to be absorbed by the children as they developed. Demon blood can more easily handle the power of the jewel. My children are literally parts of the jewel themselves, though I don't think any of them realize it yet. They each have untold potential from the power of the jewel, it reside in their every muscle, every hair, every pore they have…it is **them**. Now I believe because I only have a tiny part of the jewel left that it can no longer control the (1)reiki energy in me and the (2)youki energy." Kagome paused making sure Sesshoumara was following before continuing.

"Because of the strong miko energy I had at the time of my marking, I should not have been able to be marked by a demon. My power should have instantly purified demon blood so the mark would not take. However Inuyasha gave me the jewel first before he marked me and as I told you in the past he marked me as a full demon, with the powerful blood of your father. So the marking took. The Shikon no Tama as you know gets it power from a combination of reiki and youki energy that is why it can be used for good or evil. The jewel I guess refereed my reiki and Inuyasha youki energy from fighting to dominate the other. But as I had children and more of the jewel was taken from my body the less the jewel could control the two sides. Essentially my very blood is battling within me…and will eventually kill me. I do not know how much longer I have. I assume not much. The last majority of the jewel left my body almost 110 years ago with the birth of my only son. Recently my body was racked with pain for days on end…I believe the time is very close. Everyday I lose more of my reiki...I believe when it is gone…I will die." Kagome finished her explanation on a slight winch as Inuyasha gripped her hand so tightly.

Sesshoumaru had not taken his eyes off her and now he slowly nodded. "You seem sure of your explanation…so why did you come to see me?"

"Inuyasha…we thought there was a chance you would know something. Either way you needed to be told, now you know."

Sesshoumara read between the lines. His brother had been desperate and had thought to come to him. He turned his gaze to his brothers. "What would you have me do Inuyasha? Revive her with my sword once she expires?"

"Why the hell not?"

"You don't understand. The sword of life has a will of its own. It seems to only revive those whose life was cute short wrongly. And even then it seems to pick and choose. I have no way of knowing if it would find the miko worthy." Sesshoumara held up a hand as he saw his brother about to protest. "Plus if she was to be revived you do realize that her body would be cleansed." He paused to try and let his words sink in. "She would no longer be marked."

"Shit…still that is not a problem I will just mark her again."

"You still do not get it. The blade may even take away her miko powers _plus_ the marking _and_ your blood from her veins and as you know _those things_ and probably the jewel are the _only things_ that keep her in her current youthful condition. Your mate is over a 100 years old…when she came back to life she would look it. So even if you marked her afterwards that would be the condition that she lived in." Sesshoumara paused again lowering his eye before he spoke. "That is why I did not revive Rin."

Kagome stifled a half sob at the image and shook her head. Inuyasha sat down and took her chin forcing her to look at him. "You know I'd love you no matter what you looked like."

"I know…but don't you see. I wouldn't want to live another 60 or 70 years in such a condition. I'd be an extremely old woman, I'd be a burden to you and the children and frankly I don't know if I could take it mentally. One day looking and feeling like I'm thirty and the next a century old woman. It might have been different if I'd age over time, but to all of a sudden to wake up ancient…please don't ask me to do that to myself!"

"Damn it Kagome then what other choice do we have?"

She looked into his pleading eyes and told him the truth. "None. I will die. I'm human…I have been blessed to live this long. I've had you so at least I'll die happy." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss to his lips earning her a growl of frustration and despair. He let her go, standing up and turning his back on them fighting to control his misery. Kagome bit her lip wanting to comfort him…knowing she could not, so she turned back to address his brother. "I will die."

"Yes you will…do your pups know yet?"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and stood up too. "No, we will gather them and tell them soon." She walked until she stood two feet from Sesshoumara and looked directly into his cool eyes. "When we do, they will not know the complete truth as I have told it to you. They will not know that their births took away the one thing that protected me from their fathers blood. I will not have them blame themselves or their father for my death. Nor will you tell them."

"Why miko…is that not the truth?" He heard Inuyasha issue a low growl as he spoke his question.

"The truth…I've learned over the years is relative. My truth is I would have given anything to be with Inuyasha. My truth is I would not trade the 125 years I have been blessed to spend with him for anything. My truth is I would happily lay down my life 10 times over so that all my children could walk this earth. I regret nothing! The jewel has been good to me and served me well. I am a mother and will go to my grave a mother and even in death I do not want my children to hurt. And you Sesshoumara or anyone will not hurt them."

"Understood miko…it shall be as you wish."

"Thank you! I am glad you understand." Kagome flashed the first real smile she'd had in days.

"Yes, I believe we understand each other very well...imoutosan(3). Besides I have not forgotten how over protective …and dangerous you can be when protecting your pups."

Kagome's eyes widened then watered at the term he had called her. She smiled again and nodded her thanks. He had called her his sister…he had finally accepted her. "Thank you aniue(4) I think I will go in and rest now. I can find Akio myself." She stated before Inuyasha attempted to follow. "Maybe while I rest you and Inuyasha can come to understand each other also." With out another word or glance at anyone she turned and left.

-----

The two brothers had been left alone to face each other. One with despair in his heart and the other with something close to compassion in his for the misery he saw in the others eyes. Sesshoumara stayed were he was when he finally spoke to his hot tempered brother. "I would guess you find this form convenient to you right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Being a full demon with our fathers royal blood does allows one to more easily control their emotions." Sesshoumara continued ignoring the out burst. "I can not imagine what you feel…nor do I want to. Through that fools luck you have you somehow found a wise courageous and strong mate. She has always shown much honor worthy of the blood that flows in her veins. Will you now dishonor all that she is by giving in to your useless emotions? Your dread and despair will not stop what is to come. It will serve the miko no good."

Inuyasha was in front of his brother in a blink of an eye, the dust was still rising as he went for his prey's throat. "You heartless piece of shit! It should be your life that is ending and I plan to see that happen."

They stood inches apart, now the same height. One pair of eyes glowed red with the heat of anger while the other's was pale and calm. Inuyasha's claws were centimeters from his brother's throat and only Sesshoumaru's grasp of his wrist kept the deadly points from sinking in.

"I will not die today…nor will my death ever be by your hand. You have had more then 125 years with your mate. More then most demons have. Your miko has made peace with her fate. You must do the same. Emotion is wasted on the dead. Maybe you should focus more on the living. You are again lucky enough to have seen all your pups reach maturity and have pups of their own. Most demons and a lot of humans can not say the same. Your concern might want to lie more with your pups instead of the miko. She is strong. At one point I thought she was wise enough to mate someone equally as strong. Will you prove her unwise? I hope for her sake and the pups that you can find the strength needed…otoutosan(5). Strength is needed not your useless anger." Sesshoumara ended his advice by pushing Inuyasha ten feet from him. "Get your self together then go to the miko. Tonight we will feast in her honor." Turning without another word Sesshoumaru walked back inside the palace.

A shaken Inuyasha had stood there staring after him until the blood red left his eyes…until at last he transformed back into his normal form. Finally he whispered into the wind the thoughts from his heart. "Aniue…you think your so damn smart. Maybe you should tell me how to find peace when one's soul is dying?"

_end memory_

That had only been a couple of months ago. When they had left Kagome had decided to up the family reunion and tell everyone of her fate at one time. He had done his best to be supportive and leave his anger behind but it was hard. How would the kids react? They were a close family…it would hit the kids hard. He worried about Michiko the most…she did not handle death well. Could he be the strength they needed when his own mind would be tormented by grief? _How did one find peace when their soul was dying? _He had yet to answer that question. Now he had to be content with the few months or weeks he had left with her. He had no idea if he could survive without her.

**Kagome**

As she waited on her youngest to come she frowned. After three girls she hadn't thought she would have anymore children much less ever have a boy. This child had also been conceived in the past. Her mother had once said she believed that the baby had been a boy because the shadow of Kikyo had no longer been between them. Kagome didn't know about that. She just knew that had been the day Inuyasha had given his whole heart to her. Kaede had died and they had gone over for the funeral.

They had stood in the clearing of the burial grounds with the rest of the village. Shippo was 18 the twins had been 9 and Takara was 4. Sango stood gripping Kagome's arm as her boys of 10, 7 and 5 huddled around her. The rites were wrapping up and Inuyasha had been morosely quite. The only words he uttered since coming had been "I don't know why the old witch had to go and die anyway. Hell I thought she'd live to bug me forever." Kagome knew he was hurting. That he had cared for Kaede in his own hidden way just like he'd cared for her grandfather. Ugh the pain in Kagome's chest was too fresh. Her grandfather had just died two years ago and now a woman who had been like a grandmother to her had passed.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind had risen and most of the people looked around in confusion and she felt Inuyasha stiffen. The crowd started to part and soon Kagome with the others standing in front saw why. Kikyo in all black her hair and robes blowing in the wind, was walking towards the pyre that held her sister. Kagome closed her mouth from the shock of seeing her and took a good look at the fallen ex miko. She had aged well for she had to be almost thirty but didn't look a day over 25. She held her head high though her eyes meet none as she came to stand in front of her sister. She placed her hands on top of Kaede's and bowed her head in prayer. We stepped back to give her some privacy, as most of the villagers quietly wondered away. Kaede had mentioned from time to time that Kikyo was doing well in the next village. That she took to being a school teacher and used her remaining miko powers only to help those in need. Kaede had also told Kagome that she had never married…it was obvious that she would never move on from Inuyasha.

Finally she had lifted her head and turned to us. Her delicate face drawn. Ignoring us she turned to Miroku and Sango. "Miroku…Sango thank you for coming. My sister thought highly of you both." She bowed to them in thanks and they did the same.

"It was an honor to know Kaede." Miroku said.

"Yes, she will be missed." Sango added.

Kikyo bowed again at their kind words and finally turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. The two women looked at each other for a moment then Kikyo finally bowed. "Kagome…thank you for your presence. My sister thought of you as a granddaughter."

"I…she was very special to me also."

Kikyo did not respond but turned to Inuyasha. She did not bow to him but she did give him a small smile. "Inuyasha…Kaede would be surprised to know you came. I don't know why but she was always fond of you…even as a little girl."

"Feh, the old bag of bones probably died just to spite me." He said apprehensive about having his mate and ex so close.

When Kikyo's light laugh actually rang out Kagome's gut clenched. It was creepy to hear Kikyo laugh…for any reason. Kikyo however moved on until she stood in front of Shippo. "My…I see the kitsune has grown into a handsome young man. Do you still dislike me?" Shippo blushed then realized what he was doing and frowned. He was saved from answering when Chikako spoke up.

"Do you know that you look like my mother?"

Kikyo bent down until she was face to face with the young girl and smiled. "I have been told that a time or two."

"How did you steal my mama's face?" Little Takara stepped forward to ask pulling lightly on a string on Kikyo's hair. Kagome gasped and was about to pull the child back when Kikyo laughed again.

"You must be Takara. The little one who looks like her father. My sister told me of you. Did it ever occur to you that maybe your mother stole _my_ face?"

"No mama doesn't steal." Takara replied with a definite shake of her head.

"Hmmm." Was all Kikyo said. Kagome figured she was thinking that she stole Inuyasha. But how could you steal from a dead woman. Soon the rest of the children surrounded Kikyo and piled on questions? Like why she was so much younger then Kaede and other silly questions that children ask. Kikyo took it all in stride. Kagome had to admit she was very good with children. Though after a few more minutes Kagome put a stop to the badgering.

"Children come away and leave Miss Kikyo alone. It's rude to bother her so when she's grieving for her sister." The children seemed to realize that they were indeed still at a funeral and bowed their apologies before coming to stand by their mothers.

Kikyo slowly stood up. "It was okay, they made me forget what day this was for a moment. Children are always good for that." She gave the children one more bittersweet look then turned to Inuyasha. "Can I speak with you for a moment Inuyasha?"

Kagome heard and gave him a quick smile before she turned her back and busied herself with the children.

-----

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked a few feet away from the others. When she looked up at him he saw that she had lost her smile and her eyes once again held grief.

"Look…Kikyo, I'm really sorry about your loss."

"I know. Thank you. You have really beautiful children. I'm surprised though…no boy?"

"No. As you can see the monk got all the luck in that department."

"Yes. Still your children are beautiful. They should have been our children."

"Kikyo damn it, don't start."

"I know…I have no right. No claim to you. Has she made you forget me so completely?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said with no hesitation and was surprised to realize that he meant it. He looked past her to his human friends, his human wife and his human god children. With all the dying lately he'd come to realize that Kagome _was_ human… they all were and one day they would die. It was a sobering thought that made him truly realize that nothing was more important to him then she was. "I'm sorry but it's the truth. I have a mate and pups now. Nothing comes before them. I have a promise and oath to protect them to keep."

"Don't be…sorry that is." She lifted her eyelashes to look at him "I knew the truth before I asked the question. I guess I just needed to hear it again. I have nothing left in this area. I think I will soon leave it. I no longer have my dear sister. I have no hope of you. But I find my foolish self not being able to love another so I have no hope of ever having children either. This place holds to many memories…more bad one then good."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say didn't know what to do. "I…hell good luck Kikyo, where ever you go."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Inuyasha, may you continue to be happy as well. Unlike you, I will never forget you." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before brushing past him. Inuyasha stiffened and with a thought transformed into a full demon.

-----

Kagome knew it was stupid but she felt the twist of jealousy in her belly anyway when she glanced over just in time to see the kiss. She watched as Kikyo walked out of the village the same way she'd come…silently. When she looked back she saw that Inuyasha was in full demon form. She pursed her lips and turned her back to his approaching form. She knew already that he used this form when he wanted to hide what he was feeling. Had Kikyo gotten to him so bad he needed to cut himself off form his emotions? What did he still feel for Kikyo? Luckily it was time to send Kaede's spirit up to the heavens, as was done with all humans with spiritual powers of this era. Afterwards Sango said it was time for them to leave.

"We must get back before dark. Are you coming back with us sister?"

"No Sango. I think we'll spend the night in Kaede's old hut then go through the well early in the morning. Shippo has to get back to the university. You guys should get going the sun will set in a few hours and you know what type of things come out at night." Kagome said as she gave each of the boys a hug good bye.

"Don't worry aunt Kagome. Any demon that comes for mother I will slay with my own hands." Kohaku spoke up only to be ridiculed by Chikako.

"You will not. You are not old enough to slay a demon yet."

"I am too."

"You are not."

"I'm older then you."

"So, you're still not old enough." Sango and Kagome shook their heads at the children's antics.

"That's enough. Come Kohaku so we can get home before dark and we won't have to test the theory if your old enough to slay a demon or not." Miroku called out. As they walked away Chikako broke into a rare smile and despite the indignity of it stuck her tongue out at Kohaku. The boy was so surprised that for a moment he didn't know what to do. Then he smiled and stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Come on Sessa, show some respect." Shippo said hitting her lightly on the head as he turned with Takara on his back and headed toward the village. As Shippo led the kids to Kaede's hut for dinner Kagome turned to a silent Inuyasha. "Are you coming?"

"Go head…I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome nodded, her eyes worried before turning and walking away.

-----

The sun had set hours ago and the village had settled down for the night. The kids were asleep and only Shippo was up reading one of his textbooks by candle light. He had gotten his good study habits from the remembered days of Kagome having her nose in a book. Kagome sighed heavily for the tenth time. This time Shippo heaved a sigh of his own and put his book aside.

"Mama what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said standing up. "I'm worried about your father, it's late. Maybe I'll go look for him."

"It's Yasha, he's fine. Did you two have a fight or something I don't know about?" Shippo asked standing up.

"No, no fight. I should just go check on him. I think he's taking Kaede's death hard."

"Geez, mom I'm not five anymore so you don't have to lie to me. It's about Kikyo isn't it? You think he's upset about seeing her again."

Kagome whirled around and stared at him in surprise. "I'm sorry it's habit. I keep forgetting that you're a grown man now. But I wasn't lying we didn't have a fight…I'm just worried because your father doesn't take the death of those close to him well. Plus it's not like him to leave us alone for so long." Kagome answered avoiding the topic of Kikyo.

"We're in Kaede's village, no demon has attacked here since after you first arrived in this era all those years ago. Plus newsflash mama I'm a grown demon now. Pop knows I can protect you if someone was lucky enough to sneak past him in the first place. You should relax and get some rest. We leave early in the morning."

Kagome didn't waste time arguing against Shippo's logic she just used it to her advantage. "Well then since it's so safe you won't have a problem with me leaving and looking for Inuyasha. You of course stay here and watch over the kids, or better yet get some sleep." Before he could protest she swept out the door.

-----

Fifthteen minutes later Kagome wished she'd grabbed her jacket before rushing out. Though it was only early October the nights were beginning to be quiet chilly. She rubbed her arms from the chill and frustration. She had yet to see Inuyasha and without thought she found herself going wherever her feet took her. Now as she stopped and took stock of where she was at a tiny smile lit her face. She was at the little spring where Kaede had brought her for her first bath on this side of the well. She remember well how Inuyasha had openly looked at her while he still tried to figure out how she could look so much like Kikyo and not be her. This thought had the smile slipping from her lips. There was that name again…slipping in-between them. Kagome hadn't thought of Kikyo as a threat since the day Inuyasha marked her. But today it had only taken a short conversation with his ex for Inuyasha to distance himself from her again. Hell for all she knew he had ran after her just liked he'd use to also. "Damn you Inuyasha and damn her too."

"You are such a stupid girl."

Kagome slowly turned to stare at him. Her intense focus on the past and her building anger must have made her miss the tingle in her neck. She noted that he had conquered whatever emotion was bothering him for he was back in his hanyou form. "If you must call me stupid then at least call me a stupid woman. I think I deserve the upgrade after bearing three of your children."

Inuyasha didn't answer just frowned as he pulled up along side her. "Is Kikyo the reason that you're out here all by your self freezing in the dark?"

"No, I'm out here looking for my inconsiderate husband who I haven't seen in hours. That's why I'm out here freezing my ass off." She kept her arms around herself, suddenly extremely hurt and angry by his actions and words.

"I needed some time to myself."

"Apparently. Never mind that the kids and I might be worried about you." Kagome turned her back on him only to have him whip her around and enfold her in his arms.

"Kagome…I swear to you it had nothing to do with Kikyo. How can you even think that after all these years? You and the pups are my life." He tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. "You are my life. I thought you knew that by now. You give me purpose to be in this world…without you I'd be nothing."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said breathless. Inuyasha was still mostly inept with words and rarely verbally expressed his feelings so she was shocked at this sudden declaration of need. She pushed against him until her hands were free then cupped his face. "I'm sorry…sorry that I doubted you even for a brief moment. I know you love me and I love you with everything I am. I swear to you that I'll never doubt you again for as long as I live, never!"

"Don't say that Kagome." A brief pain crossed his eyes. "Just say forever instead, that you'll love me forever."

"Okay then forever. I'll love you forever and trust you forever." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back she asked. "Do you forgive me?"

"Feh stupid woman there's nothing to forgive. Just don't make a habit of wondering around outside in the dead of night." Inuyasha admonished her, before switching subjects. "Do you remember the first time we were here?"

"Yes that's what I was just thinking about. How you were gawking at me while I bathed. You were more of a pervert then Miroku that day."

"No I wasn't…but I might be now. Let's go skinny dipping."

"What? You're crazy that water's probably cold as hell. Besides what if someone sees us?"

Inuyasha gave her a devilish smile and squeezed her waist tighter. "I can think of plenty of ways to warm you up. And no one is stupid enough to be out this late but you."

"Humph." She pushed away from him and frowned at the water. "That may be so, but I think I'll stay my stupid ass dry and on land, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself. I guess you have a point after all you are a grown woman as you pointed out. Way to old and prudish to be skinny dipping. I've got to remember you've had three pups and you aren't the young pretty girl that I use to have to beat Miroku over the head to keep him from watching bathe. Oh well…I guess we should go get you some sleep old wife."

Kagome just gaped at him as the words sunk in. Old…prudish how dare he! "Old and prudish huh? I'll show you." Kagome taunted reaching for the folds of her dress. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

-----

This was no hot spring and the water was freezing as Kagome rushed in trying to beat Inuyasha. "Ehhh!" She started trembling right away but it wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms come around her back and enfold her waist.

"Is that better." She heard him whisper in her ear. A shiver raced through her body and it had nothing to do with the water.

"Yes…" She said breathless already. Kagome was already turned on. They didn't have sex nearly as much as she would have liked. It was hard to find the time and space when you had an overactive four year old and two pre-teen daughters underfoot.

"Are you sure? Cause I wasn't kidding when I said I could think of plenty of ways to warm you up." He followed up his words by trailing one wet hand up to her breast and the other below water across her stomach.

She gasped as the cool water wet her already budded nipple. His fingers playing with the top of her curls made her stomach flutter. "Inuyasha…don't play with me."

He slowly pushed her forward deeper into the water until the water lapped at the underside of her breasts. "Kagome I've never played with you. All the feelings I've ever had for you have been real and just for you." His fingers slid lower and parted her nether lips as his tongue licked her mark. Kagome knees buckled and his hand had to leave her breast to encircle her waist and hold her up. He smiled behind her back but didn't stop his sweet torture of slowly stroking her pearl as he lightly bit her shoulder.

"I need you Inuyasha!" She was desperate for his touch, desperate to reaffirm their connection after such an emotional day.

"No Kagome _I need you_. It's always been me that needed you. And tonight I'm going to make you understand that." He turned her around cupping her face as she clutched at his non-existent love handles. His golden eyes looked down into her brown ones and saw all the love that he ever needed staring back at him. "I love you so much. You are my woman, my wife, my mate…my Kagome."

"I love you too." Kagome almost cried with the emotion that was inside her. She needed an outlet soon or she would fall to pieces. He seemed to sense that for he suddenly swooped down and assaulted her mouth with a hungry kiss. Kagome returned his fervor and pressed closer to his firm body. She slipped her tongue between his fangs as his hand pushed her stomach into his ready manhood. She heard a low growl before her legs were swept from under her.

"Float on your back." He got out from behind his clenched teeth. Kagome saw the lighted passion in his eyes and relaxed her body and did as she was told. For a moment he just looked at her, a vision of beauty as she floated atop the water and the moonlight bounced off her curves. Then with another growl of desire he pushed her further in the water as he walked forward until his chin touched the surface. Kagome was silent as he stalked towards her, though she could here her own heart beat in her ears as the blood of anticipation rushed through her body. Inuyasha's blood was boiling. She was his…his alone. Nothing and no one would ever take her from him. If he had to go to the underworld and fight death himself he would. He slowly spread her legs and walked forward until his mouth was at her center. He heard her gasp as his intentions became clear but he just smiled before he set his lips to folds.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome was lost at the first lap of his hot tongue. He was skilled as he fought a sensual war with her body. In no time she was withering and would have sunk if he hadn't put a hand underneath her back. The feel of the cool water against her body seemed to be a conductor to the electricity his tongue and fingers caused, thus driving her crazy. The cold wind blowing across her puckered nipples only increased her pleasure and having nothing to dig her hands into she found herself grabbing her own breasts as he continued to love her.

Inuyasah never tired of her sweet taste on his tongue. A mixture of musk and woman that was all hers. He never tired of the arousing whispers of ecstasy she made in the back of her throat that drove him insane. He groaned with need as he watched her massage her breasts. Having pups had enlarged her breasts permanently and oh how he loved to suckle at her as if he was a new born himself. For now though he focused on his task of bringing her to a peak. He circled his tongue in her heat, trailing it down her center until he reached her opening. He licked at the slick insides before driving his tongue into her.

"Yes! Please don't stop." Kagome was never to proud to beg when it came to receiving his touch. Her fingers pinched her nipples as his mouth revisited her clit and swirled it from left to right before gently sucking on the pearl. She jerked her hips forward only to feel two of his fingers inch into her constricting passage.

Inuyasha loved to finger his woman. There was nothing better then feeling the hot slick walls of hers and knowing that soon he'd be sheathed inside her…every single each of him. He was breathing in water through his nose but he didn't care. If he drowned he'd die happy. But he didn't want to die…he wouldn't be denied the chance to have her this night. So he backed up slowly into more sallow water. When he felt her shiver and call out his name he gave her one more long lick from her spilt to her clit.

"Please…" Kagome got out as her whole body shook. He knew what she wanted…what she needed…he needed it to. Quickly he pulled her up out the water and to him, her legs going to their favorite place…around his hips. In one stroke he planted his long, hard as steel penis into her welcoming walls.

Kagome clutched his shoulders and threw her head back letting out a long howl of joy. They held still as her bliss echoed over the water and land. It was only when she brought her head forward and looked into his eyes that he started to move. Lifting her by her smooth wet thighs only to let her ride his shaft back down.

Kagome felt the icy wetness from her hair plastered to her back and shivered even as the inferno inside her built. His amber eyes glinted in the moonlight and she wanted to feel him inside her forever. Her lips were full and parted as she tried to grab in air and she flicked her tongue out to wet them only to have Inuyasha growl and slam her hips down onto him. She hollered and grabbed him to her, pressing him tight. Oh how she loved the feel of him deep inside her womb. Only the gods knew how much she loved him.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue out and lovingly licked his mark. When she clenched around him he did it again and again, until she was digging her fingernails deep into his back. With an animalistic growl he fisted her hair and jerked her back until her breasts were presented to him. He heard her gasp in shock but he also smelled her increased arousal and heard the blood pumping through her heart. He dipped his head and roughly grabbed a breast taking as much as he could in his mouth and sucking. He let her hair go to re-grab her hip as he started to pound into her.

Kagome couldn't do anything but whisper and keen as he took her body. And she gave it freely…opening her body to every thrust. Pressing his head to her chest and encouraging him to nip at her nipples. She didn't now what was up or down which way was left and right, all she knew was his throbbing length as it slid in and out of her.

Inuyasha slid his hands down to clasp her buttocks as he devoured her breasts. Grabbing her cheeks he spread them opening her entrance to him even wider as his thrusts became harder and faster. He wanted to be so far inside her that he lost himself and all his worries for the future.

Kagome couldn't breath and didn't care as she felt him slip even deeper inside her. She groaned with lust as his movements quickened sending her clit into a frenzy of delight as it rubbed against his unyielding abdomen. "Yes, yes yes!" She chanted as if this moment was the answer to all her prayers.

Inuyasha was getting close…very close to losing it. Giving the nipple he was sucking one last harsh bite he jerked away and pulled her head and body back up with one hand. His pace didn't lesson and fact it quickened he was strong and could easily hold and moved her with one hand. He held her head so that she had to look at him and bared his fangs. She whimpered loudly and he growled appreciating her submissiveness…but it wasn't enough. Today he had been threatened with the thought of her being taken from him by death. That could not be allowed. She was his! Glaring at her with passion, possessiveness and hurt anger at the thought of losing her he growled out. "Bitch your mine! Always and forever do you understand that!"

Kagome saw his eyes flicker red as his words sunk in at the same time his manhood sank into her. "Yes Inuyasha, yes all yours forever!" He only growled deeper but leaned over to lick her mark for being obedient in her words. But he still wasn't satisfied.

"Say it again!" He ordered harshly as he sunk his fangs into her mark.

"Oh god Inuyasha! I belong to you, only you!" Inuyasha had never reopened his mark in all their years of marriage. The feel of his fangs sinking in her flesh made her dizzy as the wound burned. The demon blood within her responded to the animalistic call of owner ship. His grip across her back was like iron and Kagome couldn't move an inch as he pounded up into her. She could only open herself to what he gave her as he positioned his hips. She made indistinguishable sounds as the ability to form words left her. They were both wild and on fire, she was his and he was hers. While she wanted the ache deep inside her to end she didn't want to let him go, wanted to be joined with him forever. Finally she felt his thrusts become shorter and deeper and she knew he was close…_she clenched her walls grabbing and pulling at him_…yes so close…_she bit into his shoulder as ecstasy filled her._

Inuyasha flung his head back, finally leaving her mark to yell his powerful release into the night. For what seemed like an eternity they stood there in the spring bodies clung to each other as they dragged in air, the water lapping at their bodies. Finally Inuyasha moved his head to lick the little blood from her wound. She shivered in response and kissed his neck.

"That was…incredible." She whispered before licking his ear and causing him to shake.

"Damn it stop that…I'm not sure I have enough energy for another round I can barely stand up."

"Now who's getting old?" Kagome teased."

"Shit…you know you bit me!"

"So what? You bit me first beside you'll be fine." She stroked his damp hair needing to touch him even though they were still joined. Kagome didn't even feel the cool air around her, as the warmth from their love making kept her warm.

"Feh…so will you. Kagome we should probably…" He started, shifting her in his arms.

"What don't tell me I'm to heavy for you? You really are getting old!"

"No, I just was serious when…" He was cut off when Kagome shrieked as his legs gave out. They both flopped ungracefully into the sallow water sputtering.

"Well…that certainly cooled me off." Kagome remarked dryly glaring at him.

"Hey it's not my fault; you shouldn't be so damn tempting. I told you I could barely stand after busting a n-."

"Ugh, I get your point." Kagome hurried to cut him off. Inuyasha had always had a foul mouth and cable and the playboy channel had only made it worse. "Come on lets get back to the kids." She turned from him only to be hauled back and turned into his chest. He kissed her softly then started into her eyes.

"Kagome I don't want Kikyo to come between us again…ever. I love you."

"I know. She never will…I promise." Kagome blinked back tears then gave him a surprise shove. "Last one to the bank is a rotten egg!"

"Cheating wench!" Inuyasha protested as he landed back into the water.

-----

Shippo was embarrassed and tired. All morning he hadn't been able to look at his mother with out blushing. She seemed oblivious to his shame as she went around humming as she prepared breakfast. Inuyasha wasn't helping any either as he sent Kagome smoldering looks every time he thought no one was watching. Well that's exactly what you get for snooping, Shippo chided himself. Next time he'd listen to Kagome and do what he was told. He had meant to stay and watch the kids but she had been gone so long that he'd started to worry. He figured he'd spend no more then ten minutes making sure she was okay then come right back to the kids. He had put down his book and left the hut quietly. After not sensing any immediate danger near by he had quickly and quietly set out to find his mother. It wasn't hard finding her scent since he'd spent most of his life around it. He had quickly found it and even before he saw them he knew Inuyasha was with her. He knew he should have turned back then but he'd wanted to hear what they were saying. He wasn't stupid and he knew that his stupid old man must have upset Kagome somehow and he wanted to know what the ass at done this time.

So he had peeked through the bushes only to have his eyes go wide. He heard his mother shriek as she ran into the cold water naked. Luckily her back was to him. He blinked in disgust as he soon saw Inuyasha's bare backside enter the water and his arms go around his mates waste. "_Great, there at it again. Ehh, I guess whatever it was they made up." _Shippo had thought to his self as his cheeks flamed The smell of their arousal hit his nose next even though it was tampered somewhat by the water. Shippo closed his eyes and wiggled his nose. It wasn't the first time he'd smelled their scent by a long shot, but even though he was an adult with strong urges of his own he always found the thought of them together disturbing. He was intending to walk away when he heard Kagome cry out in pleasure. His eyes opened and he couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha could have done that quick to cause so much pleasure. Shippo couldn't help his self he was curious. Despite his best efforts he was still a virgin. The majority of his humans friends had lost theirs years ago and he couldn't help but be embarrassed that he still had his. He had finally come out of his musings when his parents started an intense kiss and he'd figured he'd seen way to much as their scent of arousal spiked. He had quickly gone back to the hut feeling like the biggest pervert in the world for spying on them. Of course he couldn't go to sleep after that. So he had lain awake most of the night tossing and turning as lewd thoughts raced in his head.

Now they were making their way to the well. The girls were far in front with Takara annoying her sisters, Shippo was walking a ways behind them and Kagome and Inuyasha was behind him. Every once in a while he heard a snigger or a giggle come from behind him and he would flush all over again. He could guess what his parents were talking about and why they were both in such good moods today. He was so busy with his own wicked thoughts that he jumped when someone called out to him.

"Hey runt, come here for a moment. I need to talk to you." Shippo cringed and turned to slowly walk back to Yasha and Kagome's side.

"Yeah, what do you want." He said failing to keep the blush off his cheeks.

Inuyasha just stared at him a moment before scowling, then he turned to Kagome. "Why don't you go check on the girls me and Shippo need to talk." Kagome looked confused and after a couple of looks between the two smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair as she walked past. Inuyasha was quiet as he waited for Kagome to get out of hearing range then he turned and gave Shippo a frown.

"So did you get off on watching us last night?" Shippo whirled around so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet. He should have known that Inuyasha would know he had been close by. "I didn't watch I swear I didn't see much of anything you've got to believe me."

Inuyasha knew he hadn't seen much in fact he knew exactly when Shippo had left. He had just wanted to make the runt sweat a little. Now he finally broke out into a smile. "Relax I know you didn't see much. Why were you looking in the first place? Were you trying to learn some moves from the master?"

Shippo breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew Inuyasha wasn't going to beat the crap out of him for spying. "As if. Besides if I wanted tips from the master I'd go to Miroku not you."

Inuyasha snorted. "That pervert? Anyway why the hell _were_ you looking? You should have been with the pups."

"Kagome had been gone so long I wanted to make sure she was okay. I knew you had upset her again." Shippo rushed to defend his self and take the topic off his sexual peaking.

"Nice try. Once you saw she was with me you should have turned right around. So that still doesn't explain why you stayed around for the peep show."

"Uh…" Damn Shippo thought he could get away with it.

"Uh, is not good enough. What's the matter Shippo having problems with the ladies? Not getting enough lately so you had to spy on us." Inuyasha taunted him. In reality he didn't want to know anything about Shippo's sex life. He had been relieved that the "school" that Kagome had made him go to had taught Shippo about sex when he was 14, taking the chore out of Inuyasha hand. Now he would be happy if he stayed in the dark about the kitsune's sexual activities. But he wanted to know why Shippo had been spying on them in the first place.

Shippo thought any minute now he'd turn as red as his tail. "I..uh…well." Shippo muttered looking at the ground and shuffling along. "See I…oh the hell with it, I've never had a woman and was curious."

"What! What do you mean you've never had a woman?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and fairly yelled."

Up ahead Kagome stopped as she heard the outburst and turned around only to see Shippo with his hand covering Inuyasha's mouth. "Strange?" She shrugged then turned back around and continued walking.

Shippo wanted to strangle Yasha for his big mouth. It was bad enough he was talking to him about this but he didn't need his mother knowing he was a virgin too. "Will you keep it down."

Inuyasha stared at him with a puzzled frown on his face. "Sorry. I uh…oh hell I didn't know. I thought…you know a couple of years ago that cute little kitsune girlfriend used to come by the house for you…and that day you came back smelling..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Shippo frowned and looked down at the ground. "Yeah well…we almost…but we didn't. She uh…wouldn't let me finish."

Inuyasha had to turn away as his cheeks flushed. Damn now this was getting embarrassing for him. "Well…um haven't there been any others or even a human girl?"

"Well at school a month ago or so…I tried but…the same thing happened…she uh backed out."

Inuyasha couldn't stop his amused chuckle and the sound earned him a scowl from Shippo before the young fox blushed and looked back down at the ground. Inuyasha relented. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. From t.v. and movies I thought all humans your age do is rut at college. I thought for sure that's what you were doing rutting all day and wasting our money. I thought all the studying was just an act for Kagome."

"What was act for me?" They both whipped around to see Kagome standing in front of them. She had come back to see what was taking them so long. Now they both stood before her with red cheeks. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Shippo rushed out, giving Inuyasha a pleading look. Inuyasha was going to play along until his evil side got the best of him. He just couldn't give up this chance to goad Shippo. So he grinned evilly and turned to Kagome.

"Yeah nothing. Shippo was just asking me some tips on how to he could get a girl to let him rut her."

Kagome looked back in forth between them for a minute before slowly shaking her head. "Well in that case I think I better talk to him."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha said indignant.

"Well I'm just saying if he needs help with the ladies I should help him, otherwise with you it will take years before he gets some." Kagome stated matter of factly. She almost embarrassed Inuyasha by telling Shippo that he had remained a virgin until they got together but thought better or it.

Though Shippo couldn't believe what he was hearing he had to smirk a little at her words and the scowl that was taking over Inuyasha's face. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed today. "Ma…I don't need any help."

"Sure you do runt. You just told me that the girls keep backing out on you in the end."

"Damn it Yasha! Can't you keep your mouth shut about anything."

Kagome saw Shippo ball his fists and glare at Inuyasha and figured she'd better diffuse the situation quickly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look you probably just need to learn how not to rub them the wrong way at the end, no pun intended. I'll be more then happy to teach you."

"Teach Shippo what? Mama can I learn whatever it is that your going to teach Shippo?"

Three pairs of startled eyes turned to look down on little Takara. "Takara!" Kagome stuttered. "Why aren't you with your sisters?"

The little girl pouted before crossing her arms. "They were being mean to me and told me they had grown up things to discuss. Now will you teach me what you're going to teach Shippo?" Like all little kids she had not been deterred from her original question. All three adults blushed, before Inuyasha swept the little girl up in his arms and started striding away.

"You baby girl are _never ever_ going to learn what your mother was talking about teaching Shippo!" Kagome and Shippo rushed to catch up to him as he spoke.

Takara looked up innocently at her father confused. "Why not papa? I'm sure I could learn it and be just as good as Shippo at it." Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he heard Kagome and Shippo bite back laughter.

"You won't cause you're my baby girl and my body will be dead and dust before you get good at what we're talking about!" A tic had started in Inuyasha's forehead and Kagome had quickly tried to change the subject before Inuyasha lost it as thoughts of his little girl and sex could fill his head.

end memory

Kagome laughed out loud startling Kirara, who gave her a moody look before going to sit on the window seal. Inuyasha was the consummate overprotective father when it came to his girls. Three weeks later Kagome knew she was pregnant but unlike her other pregnancies she couldn't tell the sex. This had bothered Kagome but not Inuyasha. He had resigned his self to most likely having another girl. Not that he minded. He loved all his girls more then anything. As the months went by the pregnancy was the worst she'd ever had. She was sick all the time and her moods swung like a pendulum. It got so bad that during one agreement during her fifth month Inuyasha had flat out told her that he'd chop his own dick off before they had anymore kids. Kagome had yelled back at him that he wouldn't have to if she did it first. Not surprisingly that very night they'd made wild love in the well shed while the rest of the family slept. And still she was sick as the month went on but late in her 7th month she did find out the baby's sex.

Her and Inuyasha had been sleep when Takara had tired to sneak into their bed. Of course Inuyasha and even Kagome heard when she came in. However it was a game they played where they pretended that she sunk up on them.

"_Mama wake up." Kagome pretended to pull herself out of sleep and blink at the adorable little girl._

"_What? What's going on?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Takara little face frowned in a duplicate of her fathers._

"_I think I heard a bad demon, I came to protect you and dad, so I need to sleep in the bed with you guys." She whispered back, her face deadly serious._

"_Really?" Kagome face was serious too as she tired not to laugh. She could feel Inuyasha chest heaving as he too held in his laughter. "Well in that case hurry up and climb in. Be quiet so you don't wake your father, we wouldn't want him to get scared." Inuyasha snorted at her remarks as the little girl quickly climbed into bed. Kagome snuggled Kara against her protruding stomach and settled down to go back to sleep. _

Inuyahsa's arms came around them both and the two females sighed in contentment. Kagome always felt the safest when she was in his arms and she guessed that Takara did too. She'd had every intention of drifting off but the baby had other ideas that night as it started to violently kick. Takara noticed and started squirming. After ten minutes she gave a loud humph and turned around and placed her hands on the offending stomach. In what she thought was a whisper she uttered. "_Look little baby you need to stop moving. I'm trying to guard mama and daddy and I can't do it with you kicking me. Now quiet down and go to sleep."_

The baby kicked a couple of more times then became still. Kagome smiled in her sleep and was about to close her eyes again when a surge of power rushed through her body. Tensing but trying not to alert Inuyasha she tried to focus in on the feeling. She almost sat up in bed at the responding wave of energy she received as she focused. The baby was indeed a boy, a very restless boy who wanted to be on the outside and wanted it now. In the dark an excited smiled split her face. Inuyasha would be so happy! He'd never once complained or commented on the lack of a son but she knew he wanted one…every male wanted at least one son. She was so excited that she almost turned over and told him right then. She got herself under control and decided she would wait. As she sat there thinking she finally made the decision not to tell him at all. The baby would be here in little over a month and she wanted Inuyasha to get the surprise of his life. Oh how she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

-----

It had been torture for her not to tell him. Though she almost let it out on several occasions she held it in. It had been a few times where she almost let it slip out only to have to bit her tongue. Finally the day came for the birth and Sango and her whole family were there along with all the girls. Miroku had watched over them as Sango and her mother had been midwives. After only six hours her mother pulled the screaming baby from her womb as the room descended in silence. Kagome had gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter as she frowned worriedly down at her mother. "What? What is it?"

Both her mother and Sango where staring at the baby in shock then surprise. Her mother nodded that nothing was wrong and quickly went to clean the babe as Sango came out of her shock and took care of Kagome. Inuyasha however could smell her mothers tears and his anxiety spiked. She had never cried before at a birthing.

"Why the hell are you crying? Is there something wrong with the pup?"

Her mother merely shook her head again as she couldn't talk being she was so chocked up with emotion. She now understood why Kagome had insisted on a red receiving blanket. This one was indeed special. Not only was he a boy but he had come out the womb with another difference. She was surprised that Kagome had been able to keep the secret from everyone, especially Inuyasha. The baby had quieted some by the time she wrapped him in the cloth and she slowly walked over and held the bundle out to Inuyasha which was tradition. "Nothing's wrong at all. I'm just so happy for you. Here Inuyasha meet your new baby…your son."

The look on Inuyasha's face had been priceless. At first he had seemed confused as he held the baby in his two handed grip. Then surprise had filtered across his face followed closely by disbelief. Kagome's own eyes had misted and she had shakily whispered. "Inuyasha bring him closer…let me see our son." That seemed to snap him out of the shock that was holding him. Turning away from the others he sat down next to her. Slowly his eyes left the baby and met hers and she saw something crack inside him. Joy filled his face and then he did something that she'd never seen him do since.

"Mother, Sango can you two give us a few minutes alone." Seeing her mothers look of concern she went on to persuade them. "Please just a few minutes." Sango seemed to understand and took her mothers hand and gently tugged the older woman out the door.

Kagome quickly turned back to Inuyasha and ran her hand across his wet cheek. He was crying. Though she knew the others couldn't smell tears like he could she knew instinctively that he would not want anyone else to see him cry. She assumed that sometime in his life he had cried but she had never been privy to it. She felt her heart clench as she saw the happiness and wonder fill his features.

"Inuyasha…you have a son." He opened his mouth only to close it. He tried again but with the same result. As if she could read his mind she spoke again. "He's real. He's yours…ours." Inuyasha looked down at the silent but watchful baby and actually let out a small sob before he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers and spoke two soft words.

"_Thank you."_

end memory

Kagome had thought that Inuyasha would never let the little boy go. She had just known that her husband and son would be closer then close. Boy she had been wrong. Father and son always seemed to be butting heads. It seemed as if each year that her son grew Inuyasha distanced his self some more until finally their son had returned the favor. She had tired so many times to count to get them to connect. With a sigh she shook her head. Of course it had been useless. They were two of the most stubborn men she knew, to much alike. She heard the briefest knock before the door was opened and she smiled as her son walked in.

Yep this one was a hand full. He walked in with his tight jeans and his tighter shirt and blew smoke from his cigarette in the air. You could just make out his earring dangling underneath his unbound silver hair. He was a few inches taller then his father but other then that took after him in almost every way. She would have thought she was looking at Inuyasha if it wasn't for the clothes and his face being a little more rugged. She smiled at him and in return he gave her a frown.

"What's up mother?"

"Nothing. Put that cancer stick out. You know how I feel about those."

"Why it's not like I can get cancer." He said taking another deep drag to prove his point.

"Put it out now." Kagome put sternness in her voice and after he mumbled a few curse words he put out the end out with his fingers and stuffed the offending thing in one of his tight jean pockets. Since his teenage years being stern and uncompromising was the only way to get him to do anything, otherwise he didn't take you seriously. Her son lived for pushing the limits and breaking the rules. Heaving another sigh she waved her hand at him and told him to sit. He took his time going to the window sill pushing Kirara over so he could perch on it. Again she couldn't help but think how much he looked like Inuyasha sitting there and she fought back tears that stung her eyes.

He looked at his mother reproachfully before muttering. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing that I know of yet. Can't I just have a talk with my only son?" He narrowed his eyes at her then turned his head to look out the window. When his face darkened even more she knew he had probably spotted his father in the yard.

To distract him she asked. "How are things at the shop?" He was part owner or a motorcycle and sports car repair and made to order shop. He ran the place while Shippo was a silent partner. They both liked shinny things and the faster the better. Mention of the shop seemed to relax him and the tension eased from his shoulders as he turned to look at her.

"Things are good…sales were up the last quarter and I just got this beauty of a chopper in last week." He whistled softly a small smile on his face as he thought of the bike. "I can't wait to get my hands on it."

Kagome laughed at the longing in his voice. "You would think that bike was a woman the way you're mooning over it."

"Humph, a woman can't compare to that beautiful piece of steel."

"I take it that you haven't found a new girlfriend then."

"No. I don't have time for women. Hell I'm lucky I got rid of that last bitch."

"Watch your mouth."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Kagome narrowed her eyes then let a tiny grin come through. "Yes you did…and I have to agree Alexander was a viper. Still when are you going to settle down with some nice girl…you know someone who will improve your attitude." He curled his lip up at her before he replied.

"A viper is putting it mildly. She was probably worse then most female demons."

"Maybe…then when are you going to find a nice demon to mate with? Demon, human it doesn't matter to me. I just want you to find someone to make you happy. Though if you want to find a female demon you'll need to spend more time on the other side of the well. What has it been a year since you've went over?"

"I don't need a woman…there all trouble. I'm not going to let some woman turn me soft like my sister's have done their mates. Besides I am happy and don't need a human or a demon woman in my life. And no I haven't been over in a least a year."

"Why?" Kagome asked softly though she already knew why.

Now he turned and looked out the window again frowning. "Cause that era belongs to you and the old man."

"It belongs to you too, it's part of you." Kagome decided to let the subject go. "Well I think you do need a woman in your life. You're young so it's not odd that you've waited a while. You just have to find a woman you can focus all your energy on like you do your bikes. Don't worry it took your father a long time to find a mate."

"Don't compare me to him. We're nothing alike."

"That's funny. Because from where I'm sitting your exactly like him. Stubborn, obnoxious, bullheaded asses who somehow manages to make people like them." She eyed him up and down. "Yes, from where I'm sitting you're exactly alike. In fact you may even be worse then he is." That got him heated. Heated enough to spring off the window seal and start pacing back and forth, his clawed hands clenching.

"I doubt if I can be worse then that bastard!"

Kagome raised a hand and sent a whiplash of miko energy that would have rivaled Sesshoumaru's whip out and struck her son across the face." He bared his fangs and hissed in pain, his hand flying to the open skin across his left cheek. Kirara hissed at the display of power and stood on her feet in case she was needed.

Kagome's eyes glowed with her anger and the blanket started to float upwards with her power so she quickly fought to clam herself. "If I wanted to get out of this bed I would have preferred to smack you with my bare hand…it would have been more satisfying. Don't ever let me here you talk about your father like that in my presence again! Now come here and sit beside me, it's about time you were told a thing or two."

He stood there in mild shock. His mother had never hurt him before, for that matter she'd never physically disciplined him. She lectured and she yelled but she'd never hit him and with her miko power no less. He knew he was wild and unruly and he was no fool so he also knew that his mother was no push over, she could have firmly put him in his place in many ways before this. Apparently he had really pissed her off this time.

Kagome narrowed her eyes before hissing out. "You won't like it if I have to repeat myself." He believed her and warily walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Her lashes were lowered and she whispered out. "Closer…so I can touch you." He moved until he was in arms reach and she finally looked at him her eyes pained. Slowly she reached out and touched the open blistering gash as her hands glowed white. In a couple of seconds his skin was closed and only a faint lined remained, she knew even that would fade in a day or two. She caressed his cheek lovingly and spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt you…a mother never means to hurt her child."

His golden eyes were wide and he turned his head away, strangely ashamed. "It's alright. I forgive you…I probably deserved it." He was surprised again when her fingers grasped his jaw and forcefully turned his head to look at her.

"I didn't say I was sorry so there's nothing to forgive and you did deserve it. You are suppose to honor your mother and father not directly insult them." She let his face go. "Don't turn from me again. You will listen to what I have to say. I should have said it a long time ago." Kagome shook her head and sighed; finally she turned back and looked him in the eye.

"I meant it when I said you're like your father but in your case you don't have a reason to be the way he is. You were raised in a loving family…yes loving. Your father is not the most affectionate person but he provided for you in all things. He fed you, clothed you, trained you and taught you what you needed to know about life. That's a lot more then most humans can say their fathers did and a lot of demons have never laid eyes on theirs. You have no clue the things your father endured in his life time, his trails and struggles; he has reason's to be jaded, crass and cold. What the hell is your excuse? You know not a tenth of the pain and heartache that shaped your father but yet you condemn him without an once of understanding. Don't you know how much he loves you? How much I love you! When you were born my dream was answered. All I've ever done is try to protect you, love you and cherish you and the last couple of years you've treated me as harshly as you do your father? What did I do to deserve that?"

He wanted to look away, but remembered her command from earlier and just lowered his lashes. "Nothing mother…you didn't do anything…I."

"Never mind. Maybe it is my fault. I tried to counter the way your father treated you by treating you too softly, never putting my foot down. I even made excuses for your behavior." She tilted his chin up until he looked at her again. "When in reality you were just a selfish spoiled brat, mostly by my own doing." She let her hand drop to clench the spread. "I just don't understand why you can't see how much your father loves you. How much he cares and protects you." She saw the anger flare in his eyes again. "Of course you don't. You were to busy only seeing what he shows you on the outside. Both of you are baka's. He'll never tell you but he has watched your back and saved your ass countless times. Yes I know he's a little hard on you but he could have been much harder. You're his only son. He had to teach you how to be tough, how to stand on your own two feet. If something happened to me or your father you would be the head of the family…he had to prepare you for that."

Now he snorted. "Feh nothings ever going to happen to father and as long as he's around nothing will happen to you."

"Your father is not a god…he can't control fate. Time is definite for me and even your father. Besides he needed to teach you to be a man…so one day you can raise and protect your own family."

"I am a man and it has nothing to do with him."

"Don't be foolish! I did not raise an idiot! You are not a man…your barely more then a pup. A man doesn't sulk nor does he push away those who love him. A man knows that the world is full of those who are against him, so he holds those who _do_ love him close to his side."

"Mother…"

"Don't mother me. You've hurt me with your behavior and just like a mother should never hurt her child, a child should never hurt their parents. Even so I have nothing but love for you. We are a family, your family the only one you have. Or maybe you would have liked to be like Inuyasha and not have a family at all? Hmmm, would you have liked that better? To have a mother who died when you were five, a father you never knew and siblings who tried to kill you the majority of your life? Is that what you want instead? Your father's scars run so deep that no one can see them, sometimes not even he can. Your father is complicated all I ask is that you try to understand him.

"Mama…"

"Promise me!" Her hand now clenched his as if his answer was the most important one of his life.

"I promise mother." He saw her visibly relax and she slowly released him, closing her eyes and laying back.

"Good…you remember you promised me and you know what a promise means."

"I know mama." He smoothed the hair from her face and frowned, remembering all the times she had soothed him, god he was such an ass. He had never meant to hurt her with his coldness…he had only been trying to protect his self but in doing so he had apparently hurt her badly. "I'm so sorry mama…I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you…you've been the best mother a stubborn, obnoxious, bullheaded ass could ever ask for. Do you forgive me? I promise in the future I'll try harder…with you and even father."

Kagome opened her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "The future…yes try harder in the future and of course I love you and forgive you. I've always loved you and always will no matter what. Never doubt my love for you. All I want for you is to be happy."

"Mama please don't cry." He mental cursed, he couldn't stand tears. Though none of the women in his family cried often he still hated to see tears…it made him feel so helpless."

"I'm sorry…I just worry about all of you…I…your all so young…so much to learn. It's just so much I wish I could protect you from. So much pain I wish you didn't have to feel…"

"Mama what are you talking about? We're all okay. I'm a little screwed up but I'll survive and I promised you I'd work on my issues with the old man, you don't have to cry about it."

"I…you don't understand…but you will soon." Kagome forced her tears to stop and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry I cried I just love everyone so much. Now get out of here." She gave him a little shove and he leaned back unsure if she was okay but he slowly rose from the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure. In fact go down stairs and tell everyone to start getting together because dinner will be soon. Then I want you to go outside and tell your father it's time."

"You mean tell him it's time for dinner?"

"No. Tell him that I'm waiting for him up stairs and that I said 'it's time'. He'll understand." When he just looked at her fuzzily she gave him her best smile. "Go ahead and go." She let him get to the door before she called out to him again. "InuTenshi…you know I gave you your name for a reason. When I looked into your eyes that shouldn't even been open I knew you were a miracle. One thing if nothing else you should be proud to share with your father is his heart. He has a big heart and so do you. Remember he's not invincible. One day…maybe sooner then you think your father may need you to help him stand, to be at his side instead of at his back." Her son went to speak but she cut him off. "Don't say anything…just take my words to heart. Now go, go go." She smiled until he closed the door and then all her energy left her. Slumping back on the pillow she called for Kirara.

"Kirara come here girl." She waited until she felt the cat's weight settle on her lap. "That was so hard and the hard part hasn't even begun. But it's time Kirara…time to say good-bye."

**AN:**

1-reikihuman spirit energy the kind a monk or miko would have good energy.

2-youkidemonic energy the kind a demon would have, bad energy.

3-imoutosanan honorable term for a younger _sister._

4-aniuean honorable term for an older brother. 5- Otoutosanhonorable term for younger brother

. This wasn't the happiest story but it really wasn't that sad. I believe in being realistic (even with anime) and she has to die eventually. Now I truly didn't mean to do this but **_I will_ be writing a continuation dealing with ALL of Inuyasha and Miroku's kids lives and loves and adventures oh and Shippo!** If your reading this then look for the continuation. Everything I put in this story will be important for the next, and it hints at other storylines and gives you previews of the children's personalities and mates. Again thank you and please review! The Summary for next story is below.

**Title: Children of the Well-(Prologue and chap 1 is posted) **

**I/K, M/S ran "Out of Time" Now it's time for their children's tales as new adventures and romance unfold, on both sides of the well. If Kagome thought beating Naraku was tough wait until she tries raising pups! Come join our wise and mysterious story teller as she tells the stories of both sides of the well!. M/F, lemon, action, adventure, drama, angst, romance, humor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUT OF TIME**

**AN: Denotes real time memories Chapter contains Lemon. Important author notes at bottom.**

**The Sands of an Hour Glass-2**

**Kagome**

As Kagome waited for her daughters to come up she thought about how Inuyasha had changed once the kids came, really they both had. After he'd found out she was pregnant he had become extra sweet to her. Anything she wanted he got for her, he was very attentive the first 5 months. However when her sixth month started he began going over to the other side of the well and staying for weeks at a time. Of course she'd been furious that he was leaving her alone when she was that far along in her pregnancy. It only got worse as her delivery neared. They had gotten into many arguments as her hormones increased and the fear of mother-hood washed over her. It only made it worse that he would never tell her what he was _doing_ on the other side and refused to stop going. She remembered how mad she had been at him….but in the end she had been so happy!

Kagome hadn't even been **19** yet when she had her first pups and the thought of twins scared her to death. As her ninth month approached she stopped going to her doctor. There was no way she was having her babies in a hospital. With her children being hanyou she had no idea how they would come out looking. She knew from her experience on the other side that some hanyou's came out looking more human while others…well didn't. She wouldn't take the risk that her children might be taken away. Luckily her mother was a nurse and smuggled pain killers and supplies home. When Inuyasha brought Sango and her one year old son over two weeks before the due date Kagome was happy to see that Kaede had sent some extinct herbs that helped ease pain, over with her also.

There had been nothing left to do but wait. Inuyasha had enough sense to stay home after he'd brought Sango over since the due date was so soon. As the days went by she become more nervous, emotional and temperamental. Sango's son was a joy but he had so much energy and he was only human! How in the world would she take care of two half demon baby girls? When she had been three months she could tell that the children she carried were girls. She was excited by that fact but scared shitless about caring for them. So they waited and waited. Two weeks came and no birth…then another week passed. Kagome was so frustrated that during the fourth week she picked a fight with Inuyasha. He had been sitting in the living room staring blankly at the T.V. It was a Saturday and her mother was out shopping with Souta and Shippo while grandpa had been tending the Shrine. Sango had taken her young son out side to play in an old borrowed jacket of Souta's. The child had needed it since it was only March though for the beginning of spring it was an unusual warm day. Alone with him Kagome had marched up to the couch, hands on hips and a frown on her lips.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"What does it look like? It looks like your sitting on your ass doing absolutely nothing! While I carry around almost sixty pounds of extra weight! Damn it Inuyasha have you even looked at those jobs brochures I brought home? You _will_ have to get a job, these kids won't take care of them selves!"

Inuyasha growled and spared her a glance. "I told you I'm working on it. Stop yelling at me already." He said standing up preparing to leave. Lately he'd just tried to stay out of her way when she got in a mood. Kagome however was having none of it.

"Not so fast!" She'd walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "You say you're working on it? Is that why you've been going down the well every other damn day? You baka, even if we live there you still have to figure out how to provide for us. Killing demons is not a paid profession. I doesn't count if you're a demon as well!" By now she had been yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Feh I don't know what your problem is today but I'm not in the mood for it." He tried to walk away again but she stopped him by pulling on his arm.

"My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. I'm carrying your babies…pups…hell whatever you want to call them and you are being an absolute ass hole!"

"Damn it Kagome I told you I'm handling it! Now stop bitching at me." Inuyasha finally yelled back, jerking out of her grasp to walk away.

Kagome's cheeks were red and she was breathing had with anger. Oh how she wanted to make him pay for that. "Didn't I tell you when we first met not to ever call me a bitch!"

Inuyasha spun around mouth open. "I didn't call you a bitch I just said stop bitching. I thought in your world that meant nagging."

Kagome wasn't hearing it. Before she knew what she planned to do she'd crossed over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Sit boy!" Pink miko energy flowed out her hands and into his body, his eyes grew wide as his body plunged to the floor. Kagome backed up surprised but satisfied. "There next time you'll say nagging instead." She turned away and had made it to the stairs a smile on her face when she felt her first contraction.

"Oh god." She'd said clutching the rail as pain hit her stomach and liquid trailed down her leg.

Inuyash pried his head off the floor to glance over at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"I think…using my powers has jump started my labor. Oh Inuyasha come quick!"

"I will…as soon as I can get off the floor."

-----

Luckily Sango had walked in and soon the labor was under way. Kagome's mother was called on her cell phone and Kagome was taken to her bedroom which she had demanded to be her birthing room also. Grandpa had been charged with watching the three younger children, though he spent most of his time with his ear pressed against the door leaving Souta and Shippo to entertain the baby. The labor was intense and long as far as Kagome was concerned. For most of it Inuyasha sat out on the window ledge as her cries of pain increased. He wouldn't talk to anyone and sat with his teeth clenched. Kagome ignored him as she concentrated on bringing his pups into the world. Between the herbs and good modern pain killers the pain was bearable. It wasn't until her eighth hour of labor that the real pain began. Letting out the loudest shriek yet, she'd yelled for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I need you!"

He had come without hesitation to take her hand and wipe her brow. She had known he'd felt out of place and useless but at the same time he refused to leave her side so he'd stayed by the window. She had understood, but now she needed him if she were to make it. Another hour passed and found Kagome crying and shaking her head in refusal. "Oh Inuyasha I can't do it. It's just too much."

"Sure you can…you can do anything. You defeated Naraku remember?"

"Yeah but he wasn't trying to rip me apart from the inside!"

"Kagome relax and do your breathing. Your almost dilated enough to push." Her mother had said calmly. Though later she told Kagome she had been worried also. So Kagome had suffered on for another hour when suddenly she clutched Inuyasha's robes by the neck and pulled his face close to hers.

"_You are never touching me again. When this is over remind me to make a sub-duding necklace for your dic- Oh my god!"_ With that she bore down and pushed with all her might. She didn't even remember the impossible stretching sensation; she just remembered a big gush and cries of happiness around the room. She had blinked through the tears and sweat to see her mother holding up the blood covered baby.

"Is…is the baby alright." She'd gotten out in between breaths. Everyone seemed to ignore her. Sango was busy cleaning Kagome and her mother was busy cleaning the baby and cooing at it. Even Inuyasha couldn't take his wide eyes off the bundle of pink flesh her mother handled. Kagome had closed her eyes and tired and control her temper, plus she'd had no energy left to be mad as another contraction started.

"Ohhhhhhhh Gods!" That seemed to snap her mother back, who quickly finished wiping down the baby and clearing its nose before wrapping it in the pre-selected color of green. They had decided that the first born would be wrapped in that color. They had no clue if the girls would be identical or not, but needed to assure that they could tell them apart. So they had picked different colored receiving blankets. So it was a green blanket and a little bundle of a baby that was thrust at Inuyasha as her mother went back to help Sango.

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open as he held his child in front of him by both hands. Kagome glanced over and couldn't stop the tears of joy that came. "Oh Inuyasha bring her closer so I can see." Inuyasha did so on auto pilot his mouth still wide. Kagome gasped as she stared at her baby's face. "Oh she so beautiful! She…owwwwwwwe." Kagome never finished her sentence for the second twin was in a rush to join the first. It has been less then five minutes but soon her second daughter joined the family. She two was quickly cleaned by her grandmother and wrapped in a purple blanket. As with her sister she was put into her awed fathers arms soon after. The twins seemed to be identical.

----

Three days later and still her babies eyes hadn't opened. Just like puppies they had been born with their eyes closed. Kagome had refused to name them until she could see their eyes. After all the eyes were the window to the soul and she wanted to see her babies before she picked out their life name. Speaking of puppies Inuyasha had been like one to her and the twins. The twins were never out of his sight and rarely out of hers, so he ended up following her every wherever she went. If she was giving the twins and herself a bath he sat outside the bathroom door. It was annoying but also cute. One time in particular was really funny. They had all been in the living room when Sango had picked up the baby in purple and walked into the kitchen with the child. Inuyasha had spent the next five minutes as Sango fixed her son a snack running back and forth from room to room every thirty seconds, wanting to keep an eye on both of them.

The next day in the evening Kagome had been laying on the couch a baby in each crook of her arm sleeping while they slept. Inuyasha had been napping on the floor in front of the couch when they were both awakened by a yell.

"Hey I see an eyeball!"

Kagome had started so hard that she jerked up and the baby wrapped in green tumbled out of her arm. Luckily Inuyasha caught the child before it even really rolled off the couch. Kagome had snapped her head around to glare at Shippo, but seeing his forlorn face she had sighed and admonished him gently. "Shippo…next time wake us up before you yell at us…especially if I'm holding the babies."

"Yeah you runt. What were you yelling about anyway?" Inuyasha asked, as he glared at Shippo and held the baby awkwardly. He had been showed the proper way to hold the child but still didn't feel comfortable doing so yet.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited. The baby's eyes are open." Shippo said as a way of explanation. Both parents had quickly glanced down and sure enough both twins' eyes were open.

"This is great! Shippo go get the others, I can finally name them." Shippo had ran off to do as he was told as Kagome spent time looking into each of the baby's eyes. Five minutes later when everyone was gathered she looked up and smiled. Standing she took the oldest, the one wrapped in green and held her out for every one to see. "This one, the oldest will be called Chikako". She had then passed the baby around as every one looked at the baby and nodded in approval.

When the baby was in her grandfathers hands he looked into her eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Kagome you named this one wisely."

"Thank you grandpa." She picked up the other baby wrapped in purple and held her out. "This, the youngest twin will be called Michiko." Again she passed around the bundle as everyone searched for some identifying mark so they could tell the girls apart from now on, after all they couldn't dress them in certain colors forever.

Again when the babe got to her grandfather he stared for a long moment then smiled. "Again you have named correctly, it is so nice that their names go together since they are twins."

"Well I for one don't know how I'm ever going to tell them apart. They look like and even smell alike. Why do I have a feeling they're going to be a bunch of trouble."

Kagome had just smirked evilly at Inuyasha and put both babies in his arms. "If they are then they'll get it from you."

end memory

As it turned out neither girl had taken much of anything from Inuyasha. In temperament the youngest leaned more towards Kagome and the older…well she seemed to take after her uncle…Sesshoumaru hence her nickname "Sessa". When it came to looks well again Inuyasha had gotten the short end of the stick. Kagome's train of thought was interrupted as a brief knock sounded before the door opened. In walked almost two identical images of her self. From the day she had named them she'd been able to tell them apart, just by looking into their dark brown eyes. As they grew older it had been easier for everyone. Their personalities were so different. Michiko called her _mama_ all her life. While since the age of four Chikako had called her _mother_.

"Mama you called for us?"

"Yes little Gome…uh I should stop calling you that. Anyway both of you come sit by me."

"Mother why are you under the cover? Are you cold? I can close the window." Sessa said walking over to it.

"No, I'm all right Sessa…uh I should stop calling you that too. Please come and have a seat."

Sessa closed the window anyway and slowly shook her head. "Mother…father is talking rather heatedly to the wolf demon prince."

Kagome laughed and as Sessa turned to frown at her, she waved away her daughter's concern. "Relax that's Kouga's and your fathers way of getting along. Come sit." Both women did as told one on each side. Kirara got up and went to the window to watch the pair in the yard. "That's your uncle Kouga by the way. Don't forget or ever take your family ties for granted. He is my pack brother. Now come closer so I can put my arms around you."

"Why?"

"Sessa for goodness sake! Must you think there is an alterative motive for everything? I just want to be able to put my arms around you. Is it a crime for a mother to hug her daughters?" Chikako actually screwed her brows together as if she was thinking about the question. Kagome couldn't help but laugh then pulled her daughter close before she could protest. "Never mind, I'm not giving you a choice. Humor an old woman."

"Mama you're not an old woman. Personally I think you have more energy then me. You ran around earlier with the kids better then I could. They tire me out." Michiko said snuggling up to her mother willingly.

"Ah…I had plenty of practice raising all of you. You'll get used to it after you have your own."

Michiko's face went blank and she ducked her head. "Mama…you know I'll never have children."

"You will…one day you will. Anyway I didn't call you up here to argue. I…well, I just wanted to say I love you two…so much. I haven't told you in a while and thought I should."

Michiko laughed but exchanged a look with her older sister before commenting. "We love you to mama. You don't have to say it for us to know it."

"No, sometimes you do need the words. Words can hold power. Your father and I almost lost each other because we were too afraid to say the words…to afraid to hurt." Kagome took Michiko face in her hands and spoke directly to her. "Don't be afraid to hurt…when you hurt at least you know your alive and as long as your alive you can love."

"Mother why are we here…today?" Chikako cut in.

Kagome sighed letting go of Michiko's face before turning to face Chikako. "I thought we'd have the family reunion a little early this year. Why did I mess up some plans you had, or interfere with someone you wanted to kill?"

"Don't be silly mother…I can always kill someone later. It's just that in the many years we've had reunions the time has never changed? Why now?"

Now Kagome palmed her oldest daughters face. "You know I love you so much even though you're stubborn, and single minded and arrogant just like your uncle _and_ your father. I'm proud of you. I know that you don't think I am…but I am. What you do is important and just. You are a wonderful woman inside and out. Whether you like to admit it or not you're also a loving woman. Never think having compassion makes you weaker…it only can make you stronger. You have raised wonderful children and they in turn have had wonderful children. You should be proud of your legacy."

It was one of the few times that Chikako found her self speechless. Blushing from her mother's unexpected praise she finally spoke. "Mother…thank you…but you still didn't answer the question."

Kagome laughed. It was hard to get something over on Chikako. They had never even been able to give the twins a surprise birthday party, because she was always so suspicious of everything. "Okay fine. You want an answer I'll give you one. I wanted it to be earlier so we had it earlier, end of the topic."

"Hmmm father said something like that."

"Well, for once your father was right."

"Mama…me and Sessa…we can't help but think something isn't right. We're not trying to pry but if something is wrong we just want to know so we can try and help."

Kagome smiled. Michiko had always been the pacifier of the two. Despite their different mind sets the twins were very close and protective of each other. "Everything is as it should be. I wanted to ask you something, Michiko. It's about the Book of Time. You know that I'm so proud of you for writing that book and the way it has help spread the family history and keep our family bonds close. But I want you to do me a favor. I want you to start writing another part of the book."

"I don't understand? What else is there to write?"

"I want you to start writing a second section of the book…and call it children of the well. I want you to write your brothers and sister's stories…all of them." Kagome knew Michiko would know that meant her god brother's and sister's too. "It should tell the stories of each of you and any important events each person wants to include. Write it in the same way you did the first part. I also want you to include your own story."

"Mama…why do you want me to do this. Our stories are nothing great like you and fathers and the fight for the jewel."

"No your wrong! Your stories are even greater. You my children…Sango's children…you are our legacy. You are the past's future, for demon's and human's alike. Your stories matter, they should be heard. I'm not saying that ever generations story should be told but the _first_ children of the well…you're all special. There will never again be any like you again. You were all born with part of the _jewel_, it lives inside your veins…inside your blood. Please tell me you'll do this for me?"

"I…if you insist I will. But it may be hard what if some people don't want to share all the personal details."

"Don't worry…once they know I want you to do it…I think they will agree."

"Maybe but what if-"

"Michiko!" Kagome said sternly. "Stop second guessing yourself. You do that too often for my liking. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job of it just like you did with the other. You don't have enough belief in your self anymore." Kagome's daughter Michiko had suffered through a great loss early in life and still suffered the effects of it. It had affected both families of friends for many years to come. "Daughter listen to me closely. What happened was not your fault. It never was and never will be. You have never shamed me. Either of you…none of my children have. I was always proud to say I was your mother. It's time for you to stop punishing your self." Kagome reached out to finger the silver streak in Michiko's shoulder length hair. Her daughter had cut it those many years ago and never let it grow longer then her shoulders, as a sign of her lasting grief. The silver streak…well that two was a lasting sign of her anguish. Michiko tightened her lips at the touch and stood up from the bed. Chikako followed suit, coming around the bed to put a protective arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Mother why are you bringing all this up. You know it's a subject she doesn't like to talk about."

"Well…I've kept silent about it way to long. It's time that she stopped cutting herself off from the world, and you should know better then to encourage her."

"Mama that's not fair. I have a complete full life on this side of the well. I'm very content."

Kagome snorted. "Content! I want you to be happy! Content is for those who can do no better. I didn't raise you to settle. You have so much more to give even more then you realize. It hurts me to see you waste it. To see you waste away." Kagome ended her voice now only registering sadness.

"Please don't be sad for me mama…I'll survive."

"Then I guess you _are_ still young to think surviving is enough…you need to live. To have joy. I guess I've said my piece and wont harp on it to death. But please both of you think hard on what I said." Kagome gave a big sigh and a thin smile. "I see I've upset you both today…I didn't mean to but something's had to be said. Come here and give me a kiss then you both can go." The pair walked over and Michiko was the first to lean down and kiss her.

"Mama I'm not mad at you…it's just…you don't understand."

Kissing her daughter back Kagome responded. "It's okay. I think I understand better then you do. You'll heal in your own time…in your own way. I just wish I could have helped you more with it."

Michiko didn't know what to say, so she said the one thing she was sure of. "I love you mama."

"And I love you, no matter what."

Kagome embraced Chikako next and placed a kiss across her cheek. "You still look after your sister?"

"Always mother…it's what you taught us."

"Yes it is Chikako. I know I can count on you to continue to do so." Kagome gave the oldest an extra hug, but as her daughter went to pull away she tightened her back. "Sessa…aren't you forgetting something?"

"No mother I don't think so."

"You forgot to say you love me back from earlier."

Now a light of playfulness twinkled in her eyes though her face remained blank. "No I did not. Michiko took care of that for both of us. You know one twin says it and it applies for both."

"I don't think so young lady. You're not getting up until you say it." Kagome tightened her hold around Chikako's back and caused a miko aura to flow around her arms, locking her daughter in.

"Okay, okay I give in. I don't feel like being purified today. I love you to mother, now let go."

"See that didn't hurt too much. You should always let the one's you love know it. Now both of you scram. Send baby girl up to see me."

Chikako was instantly suspicious again. "Why? Why are you talking to us each one by one?"

"Because you all live in different places or different era's for that matter. It's rare to see you all together anymore since more of you have families of your own. Plus it's fifty plus people downstairs. Now tell me is it a crime for a mother to want to talk to her children in private? Should I be locked up and the key thrown away for wanting such a thing?"

Again Chikako seemed to be giving the matter serious thought as Kagome threw a small pillow at her which she easily dodged. Chikako _actually_ grinned at her mother. "Get out of here both of you." Kagome said laughing herself. They both gave her smiles as they walked out the door. When Kagome heard the click she sighed. She worried about Michiko, but knew the girl was stronger then she could ever imagine. Kagome just regretted the fact that she wouldn't be around when Michiko realized it. Sadness gripped her heart as the fact set in that she would miss a lot of her children's lives for they had many more years to come. Kagome closed her eyes and balled her fists letting her nails bite into her palms, needing the physical pain to take away the pain that was clutching at her heart. She didn't open them again until she felt the warm brush of fur against her cheek. Kirara had come back to comfort her.

Letting out a deep breath Kagome smiled and stroked the devoted neko demon. "Ah Kirara what would I do without you? No wonder Sango loved you so." After Sango's death Kirara had attached herself to Kagome's side where she had remained ever since. The closeness had helped them both get over Sango's death. "You're the best friend a girl could have…well besides my husband. Ha! Imagine that. The love of my life is a dog and my closest companion is a cat, a shrink would have a field day with my life. I bet you think I shouldn't fuss so, after all I've seen all my children grow to adulthood. Yes I shouldn't focus on the bad things to come. Today is a day for remembering all the good times in my life." That said Kagome closed her eyes again and thought back as Kirara started to purr.

It wasn't until three months after the babies were born that she found out what Inuyasha had been doing on the other side of the well while she was pregnant. She had demanded to go visit so that Kaede and Miroku could see the babies. They were going at high noon and Inuyasha had been nervous all morning. He wasn't the only one that day. Kagome's mother had been concerned with the newborns going over to such a dangerous place so soon but Kagome had not shared her concern. She had known that nothing would happen to her with Inuyahsa looking out for his family. Plus whenever she went to the other side she carried her trusted bow and arrows. In the two years spent hunting Naraku her powers had bloomed. So while the arrows were no longer her only weapon of defense she still preferred them. It let her defend her self without getting up close and personal to some of the nasty things that use to come her way. So down the well they had all went. Two babies strapped to her back as she held on to Inuyasha. They were staying for two weeks and Inuyasha had arranged for Kirara to meet them at the well so she could take Shippo and everything else on ahead to Sango's village as the new family paid a visit to Kaede first.

The old woman had been overjoyed to see them but as she had gotten her first look at the children she'd looked up at the couple in confusion. "Kagome…I do not understand, how can these be the hanyou's children?"

"What are you trying to say old woman? You think Kagome's been stepping out on me? If a bastard mutt ever dared touch her I'd gut him from one end of the village to the next!"

"Oh Inuyasha…I see fatherhood has not sharpened your common sense." Kaede said trying not to laugh at the furious hanyou. "I merely meant that the children bare no mark of the demon. Not in any feature of their appearance. I see no ears, no tail or even a hint of fangs that are usually present in newborn hanyou's. They have Kagome's looks and none of yours. I just wonder how this can be? You are hanyou and beside that you marked her and your blood flows in her veins."

"Your damn right I marked her!" Inuyasha fairly yelled still on his earlier soap box.

Kagome ignored him and frowned at Kaede. "Your right. I know it's strange but as of now they show no demon signs. I…Inuyasha got me pregnant while he was in full demon form so-"

"Feh Kagome! The old bat didn't need to know all that."

Kaede and Kagome ignored his blushing cheeks as she continued. "So I know they should have demon blood in them."

"Damn straight they do! Their my pups!" Inuyasha ranted, even though no one was listening to him.

"Then child they will defiantly bare the mark of the demon." Kaede nodded solemnly.

"Yes they should…do you think the jewel might have something to do with it?" Kagome had asked working her bottom lip as she bounced Michiko in her arms.

"Hmmm" Kaede said in thought. "I had not thought of that. The jewel is in your body…it is possible the jewel purified or sup-"

"WHAT! Are you saying my pups were born purified!"

"Or the jewel could have just suppressed the demon blood." Kaede continued ignoring the heaving, claws extended hanyou in the corner of her hut.

"Yes, yes just suppressed it!" Kagome hurried to reassure her agitated mate. "I'm sure when they get older we will see the signs. Whew! I'm glad that's cleared up, now we can all relax." Kagome had quickly steered the conversation to other topics. Inuyasha had stayed pouting until they left an hour later. To her surprise the closer they got to Miroku's village the happier he became. It had felt wonderful riding on his back, the wind in her hair with their two new pups. She was feeling safe, secure and happy in his arms when he suddenly came to a halt.

"Baka! You can't do that when I have the children on my back!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. Um Kagome do me a favor and close your eyes."

"What? Why? We're close to the village. Can't we just go on, I can sense the twins getting unsettled."

"Please Kagome…I uh…please just do it okay."

Kagome heard the vulnerability in his voice though she didn't know why. Stroking his ears she sighed. "Okay, but whatever it is please hurry. I have them closed tight." Without wasting time he took off running again. About two minutes later Inuyasha slowed down, then gently lowered her to the ground.

"Keep your eyes closed for another minute."

"Okay…hurry up." Kagome readjusted the babies and waited. She could feel that Inuyasha was still beside her. Probably waiting and looking at her with the confused frown that he used when worrying about something. She heard him shuffle his feet a couple of times then he finally gave a big huff.

"Uh, I'm not good at this…I uh…well I thought…your mother and Sango agreed…that you…me…the pups…oh hell just open your eyes."

Kagome did as she was told and found herself looking at the wooden 15 feet high fence that surrounded the perimeter of Sango's and Miroku's village. "We've reached the village what's the big deal? I can't believe you had me close my eyes for this? What's wrong with you? The kids are probably starving. I should really get to Sango's hut so I can feed them. We don't-."

Inuyasha had interrupted her tirade by grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "No Kagome look this way!"

"Why there…oh my when did that get here?" Kagome was looking at a house built a hundred yards from the village gate. It was ranch style but looked big enough to fit a large family by the standards of this time. It seemed to have way more windows then necessary but she could tell it was well built. It was slightly raised off the round which she knew helped keep the dampness and cold out. "Wow, who put that there? Was it new settlers to the village? Why didn't they build inside the walls, so they could have the protection of the village?"

"Uh…I built it…for you…for us and the pups. I uh…well…damn it do you like it or not?" Inuyasha said refusing to meet her eyes.

"You…built it?" Kagome said slowly trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"Yeah…and uh the monk helped some…and even the runt Shippo. Your mother and Sango, threw in a couple ideas, but mostly I did it. Look if you don't like it just let me know, I'll tare it down and build another."

"Inuyasha you…you did all this for me…for us."

"Yeah, isn't that what I said." He shuffled some more and lost his balance as she launched herself at him.

"Oh Inuyasha I can't believe it! Our own house? We actually have our own house!" Kagome said between kissing his face. Now Inuyasha was all smiles as if he knew she would love it all along.

"Of course we do. Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you? Couldn't have you and the pups living outside when we visit over here."

"Of course." Kagome gave him a kiss on his neck and played with his ears. "You're so sweet. I'm so sorry about all the times I yelled at you for staying gone. I'll have to find a way to make it up to you…maybe in our new bedroom." Inuyasha's eyes had gone wide at the mention of the bedroom. Though Kagome had been cleared by a doctor to have sex a month and a half ago, they had only managed to do so twice. The twins were exhausting. Either interrupting with crying every time the mood was right or making it so that Kagome feel asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"Yeah wench you do owe me an apology…and I can think of several ways I'm gonna have you say it." Inuyasha said gruffly and ran a hand down her face, only to cause her to giggle.

"Hmmm, I just bet you can." She titled her face up for a kiss and felt light headed as he grabbed her waist smashing her to him. The kiss quickly ignited as they had gone without for so long that she wasn't surprised when she clutched his head to hers, nor was she surprised when the wails from her back started. She gave a sigh and tried to pull away but Inuyasha's arms of steel held her close. She didn't object. The twins could wait a couple more seconds. A couple of seconds turned into 20, then 30.

"Uh hmm. I thought I was suppose to be the perverted one. And in front of the kids too. Tsk, tsk."

Inuyasha groaned and finally moved away from the kiss at the voice. Slowly he turned around to face the speaker. "You are perverted monk and if you don't keep your comments to your self you'll be a dead perverted monk." Inuyasha's face was flaming red as he faced the people standing on the porch.

"Now Inuyasha there's no reason to kill Miroku just because you're embarrassed that we caught you kissing your wife." Sango said with a straight face though inside she had been laughing at the hanyou's discomfort. To distract herself she ruffled the head of her toddler clinging to her skirts.

Kagome laughed out loud and started forward changing the subject. "Is this a surprise party?" When she reached the steps Sango immediately took the whining child from her back to sooth it, while Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair. "I heard you helped Shippo. I can't believe you kept this secret from me."

"And I can't believe you let him kiss you yuck, I'm never kissing a girl, even one as pretty as you and Sango. I didn't tell cause Inuyasha said if I did he'd cut out my eyes and make them watch as he cut out my-."

"That's enough stupid." Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head as he came up to the rest of the group.

Kagome gave Shippo another smile and rubbed the rising bump on his head, then turned to glare at Inuyasha as he turned his head and pretended to whistle. She was stopped from chewing him out as Miroku hiding his laughter spoke up.

"Um, we should go inside and get the children settled so Kagome can look at her new home."

Now Kagome smiled again forgetting all about her irritation. "That's a wonderful idea. Here Miroku take the other twin and you guys go on in, me and Inuyasha will be right behind you." Miroku took the wide eyed alert baby from Kaogme's back then ushered everyone inside. When she heard the door shut she turned back to Inuyahsa.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound bored as he waited on her to shout at him.

"You are without a doubt the most insufferable, stubborn, wonderful, caring sweetest guy I've ever known." Kagome finished by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for including Shippo in this, thank you for building your family a home and thank you for being you." She said before giving him a light kiss on the lips, as he blushed from her praise.

"Uh, it was nothing. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!"

"Good, but don't think that I've forgotten about the apology you owe me."

Now she gave him a seductive smile before turning and leading him to the door by the hand. "I'm way ahead of you…I already plan on sending the twins and Shippo with Sango when they leave…that is if you can tolerate being away from them for a few hours."

"Well…since there's still plenty of daylight left I think I can handle it…beside I wouldn't want the pups and the runt to see you graveling."

Kagome just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, come on. The sooner we go in the sooner they can leave and I can start graveling_." _

_end memory_

Kagome came out of the memory with her face flaming as she remembered how bold she had been that day. Inuyasha had been as impatient as ever and within an hour was pushing their guests out the door with a warning that if Miroku and Sango let anything happen to his pups he'd have their heads. Before the door shut good he had turned to her with a passionate gleam in his eye. Kagome had proceeded to run around the sparsely furnished house laughing in delight as her husband chased her. For the first time in a while she had felt young and carefree again, until he'd finally caught her in their bedroom. They'd spent the next three hours christening the house with their love. That had been another one of the happiest moments in her life. She had ended up delivering her third child in that house.

"Ma why are you so red? Are you hot? Maybe you should get form under the blanket. Here let me open the window."

Kagome didn't try to correct baby girl since she was already at the window. She gave a sigh and watched as Takara opened the window that Chikako had just closed. That was her baby girl for you…so much like her father. She always took action first, instead of getting all the facts. Kagome blushed again as she realized she had been so gone in her memory that she hadn't heard Takara knock and come in. Then again since it was Takara the girl probably hadn't knocked before bursting in anyway.

"Come here baby girl and have a seat by me."

"Blah ma. When are you going to stop calling me a baby? You're the only one who does it and in cause you haven't noticed I'm all grown up now." Takara gave a pout much like her fathers and came to sit next to Kagome.

"Can't help it you'll always be my baby girl."

Takara rolled her eyes before flipping her long silver hair behind her head. "Yeah, yeah I know, me being born last and all. Are you coming down for dinner soon? All the pups are getting hungry."

"Hmm, you mean _you_ were getting hungry?" Kagome said knowing her youngest daughter's nature. Only Takara's stomach was bigger then her mouth.

"Uh, I might have had a pack or two of ramen to tide me over." Takara admitted as a guilty blush stained her cheeks.

"It's okay you can't help it just like your father, you love those things."

"Ha, I'm not like the old man, he'd eat ramen everyday if he could, even if you offered him steak."

Kagome knew that Takara liked being compared to her father. She idealized him. Takara was the optimum "daddy's girl" if ever there was one. Takara had been the first of the children to come out looking anything like Inuyasha. The only thing she'd inherited form Kagome were the shape of her eyes and stature. So where her older sister's were taller Takara was only as tall as Kagome. She had Inuyasha hair coloring and the planes of her face were shaper not as rounded as her mothers. She was really quite beautiful in her proud canine demon features. Her temperament had surely come from her father. She was the feistiest and head strong of Kagome's daughters.

"Takara…you know you've grown into a splendid young woman. I'll admit you had me worried for a while that you'd always be a tomboy-"

"I am a tomboy!"

Kagome laughed at her indigent tone. "You are but a much more well rounded one. You're so beautiful? Did I ever tell you that? You got the best from me and your father."

"Maaaa…I'm not beautiful." Takara was put off by the comment. She'd never paid to much attention to her looks. Being more interested in her brawn then her beauty. "Besides you're my mother you have to say things like that."

"No, you know I don't say things I don't mean. Besides apparently your mate thinks you're beautiful. I heard he got into another scuffle over you right before you guys came to this side."

Now Takara scowled and heaved a sigh of disgust. "Who told you that?"

"I'm your mother…you know I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Well, it was no big deal, he was just being stupid as usual. Really pissed me off. I've told him time and time again that I don't need him taking up for me, it undermines my position."

"Cut him a little slack Kara. He can't help it. That mongrel of a son-in-law of mine loves you and is possessive. Remember men need to think we need them…part of their ego. Let him have his fun cracking the head of anyone foolish enough to look your way for more then a second."

"I guess. But I shouldn't have to stroke his ego, he does such a good job of that himself."

"Aww, have I told you lately that being in love becomes you?"

"Ma cut it out!" Kara said blushing and hating it. "No one is in love with that baka. I only mated him so papa and uncle didn't gut him, since I had the lousy judgment of letting him rut me."

"Takara…" Kagome said on a sigh. "Must you use that term?" Kagome was well used to her daughter's cruder behavior and language…yep she took after her father.

"Why mama? It's what he did. Besides you know you like a little rutting every once and a while. Why I bet you and papa use to rut all over the-." Kara started knowing it would get a rise out of her mother.

"Takara!" Kagome said sharply, but couldn't keep her lips from trembling in a smile. After all hadn't she just been thinking about "rutting" before her daughter walked in. "Your father and I…enjoyed each other…as mates should."

"Righttttt…that's why you guys sent us to Aunt Sango's so much." Takara grinned ear to ear as her mother blushed more.

"Okay enough young lady." Kagome admonished as she smiled. Only baby girl could get away with talking to her parents like this. "We were talking about you. You do to love your mate otherwise you wouldn't have saved him from death all those years ago."

"Blah! I would have let him rot if I would've known what an insufferable ass he would be!"

"Hmm, funny I use to think the same way about your father that he was more trouble then he was worth. You know they say a girl grows up and marries a man just like her father."

"Really?" Takara gave a contemplating look. "Well I don't know about that, but when I mention what you said to my mate I'm sure he'll blow a gasket."

Kagome and Takara shared a smile. Her mate and Inuyasha had never gotten along…then again Inuyasha had a problem with all his daughters' mates. However over the years Takara's mate had grown to respect and look up to Inuyasha. Both Kagome and her daughter knew the comment would secretly please the young demon.

"Anyway, I was so proud of you that day…for standing up for what you believed in. You have a big brave heart, and I love you so much for it." Kagome felt tears pricking the back of her eyes again.

"Come on mama no water works, you know I'm no good at those girly things."

"I know…I'm sorry. And you are good with girly things, you took to mother hood as if you were born to it."

Now a beaming smile spilt Takara's face. "Yeah, I like pups. My grandson is so cute but he's so damn bad. I had to give him a shake or two earlier. Though it was mostly papa's fault for teaching him that move."

"Yes, your father loves pups as much as you do." Having pups was the only thing that had slowed Takara down…and then not much! "Takara…you know I love you right?" Kagome said suddenly serious.

"Huh?" Kara gave her mother a puzzled look. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a stup-I mean silly question."

"Takara…I know you've always felt I thought less of you. That I thought you didn't act enough like your sister's or me and to much like your father, but that was never true. You have no clue how pleased I was when you were born looking like Inuyasha. Your behavior only bothered me because you're my baby girl and I worried about your safety. You're a free spirit and I've always been proud that you turned out so brave, and confident and yes even head strong. Never…_ever_ think I thought less of you or didn't love you because that is just not true. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah mama I do. Besides you gotta love me, I'm the baby." Takara leaned over and gave her mother a kiss. Her mother was so tough that she sometimes forgot she was human, a very powerful human but still a human nevertheless. As such she tended to worry more about what Kara thought of as trivial things. "Mama you don't have to worry about me anymore. I've matured a lot. And my pigheaded mate keeps me from doing anything to wild. I have him to take care of me now. I'll admit it only to you, but I think he tamed me."

"I think you tamed each other. You both were wild and unruly. I think you were good for each other. Okay, you are definitely your own woman now. A very beautiful and vibrant one at that. Just know that I love you and I'm proud of you. Now get out of here and go find that knot headed husband of yours and give him a kiss. Then find that even more knot headed brother of yours and tell him to come see me."

"Okay and I love you too." Takara got up and rubbed Kirara on the head before heading to the door. "I'll go find Jr. I saw him sulking somewhere downstairs. I don't know about the kissing my mate thing. He's shyer then papa when it comes to public displays of affection."

Kagome just smiled, fighting the trembling in her lips. When Takara got to the door she paused as if sensing something amiss in her mother and turned to look at her. "Mother don't worry about me okay. I'm doing fine and plan to stay that way."

"Okay…I promise not to worry. Now go on and get your brother." Baby girl gave her one more smile before she left. As soon as she did Kagome let the smile slide from her face. She had told another lie today. She would worry…she couldn't help but worry…that's what mothers did.

**Inuyasha**

Kouga had stomped off to be alone with the devastating news and Inuyasha was glad to be by his self again. He stood still in front of the old tree fist balled inside his robes as he fought to keep his emotions under control. They had known for six months that Kagome was dying. She had suddenly begin to faint for no reason and have pains in her chest eight months ago. A visit to her modern doctors had concluded that she had some unknown disease that they'd never seen before. The pain had spread to the rest of Kagome's body and the attacks came more often. For two months they had lived with her sudden and frequent attacks. They had told no one and two months to the day after the first attack her pains had stopped. Then Kagome had had a dream in which she had woken up silently crying. The dream had reveled to her that she was dying and why. She had been slowly losing her miko powers since. To date Kagome was the strongest miko the world had ever seen, the peace of jewel in her body had seen to that…and _it_ was also what was killing her. Shortly after the dream they had traveled down the well and went to visit his brother Sesshoumaru in the vain hope that he would know of some remedy. The whole visit had been one long emotional roller coaster ride for him.

Sesshoumaru's hidden little castle was four days from the taijiya village, seeing as how they were in a rush, Inuyash in his full demon form made it in two in a half. Inuyasha had only been to his brother's castle a handful of times over the long years. His kids had probably spent more time there then he had. At one time the lord of the western lands home had been a well kept secret. Not anymore. When Rin was eighteen Sesshoumaru had ceased to allow her to follow him on his wanderings. To her surprise he had taken her to his castle which Jaken had mentioned before but they had never traveled to. It was high in the mountains with two human villages within ten miles from it in opposite directions. It had been lightly staffed by toad demons like Jaken and kept up for the many years Sesshoumaru had been away.

Rin had not been pleased when she was told that she should find a mortal husband and have a real life. For almost six months Sesshoumaru had put his pride and distaste of humans aside and escorted Rin to the villages in hopes of attracting a suitor for her. At first the villagers had been filled with only, fear, hate and disgust. Most had thought the story of the demon lord false since only the older generation had actually lived under demon rule. It had been more then 60 years since Sesshoumaru had been back to the area. However the elders were not stupid and soon the townspeople behaved as was fitting, Which meant respecting and staying out of the demon lord way. So at first none dared approach Rin. And some found it distasteful that she traveled with a demon of her own free will. Especially since it was obvious to see Rin's affection for her mentor and protector.

In time though Rin's exuberant personality, that had not faded over the years, won a lot of the people in both towns over. It helped that Rin had grown into an extremely beautiful young woman. Her air of confidence and joy lent itself to her favor. So finally Rin had suitors and after a few more months Sesshoumaru's intimidation had weeded them down to two. He left the final decision up to Rin. Sesshoumaru had told the young man that though Rin would be his wife she would still be under his protection. With that being said Rin and her husband had taken up residence in the demon castle. None dared show disapproval anyway for fear of death. Sesshoumaru had stuck around, though he mainly kept his self distant from those around him. As the years passed Rin had children and when she died her children had children and they all lived in the castle. Rin had turned the almost desolated grounds of the palace into a place teaming with flowers and colors. The fact that Sesshoumaru allowed this testified to the affection he had felt for Rin. So it was to a well kept and thriving castle that Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. Sesshoumaru of course had smelt them coming so they were expected when they arrived at the gate.

"Welcome Uncle and Anut, Lord Sesshoumaru told us of your visit if you'll follow me your room has been prepared. After you are settled we will get you something to eat. You must be hungry after your journey." Inuyasha sniffed at the middle aged human woman before speaking.

"You are one of Rin's?" He said impatiently.

"Yes Uncle. I am one of Lady Rins granddaughters Akio. I believe I saw you once when I was a tiny girl, but it pleasures me that I get to see you again. Please come this way." She led them in and Inuyasha took note of the many Inu demons roaming the compound and going about their tasks along with the humans and toad demons. He was not surprised since Takara kept them up to date on the progress of the Inu clan, how big it had grown. Those who recognized him bowed as he and Kagome passed. Most knew who he was and bowed out of respect for Takara father. He and Kagome had made sure their daughter and her mate were on the other side of the well before they had come for this visit. Others could tell he was related to Lord Sesshoumaru, since their looks favored greatly when he was in full demon form and his smell did as well. Or it could have been all the energy radiating off of him. Only a few of the demons stared at them with hostile eyes and Inuyasha gave them back such a stare of repressed rage that they soon lowered there eyes in fear. He was in such a foul mood because of Kagome's situation that he was aching for someone to give him a reason to turn to violence. Once in the castle walls the unusually quiet Kagome spoke.

"Akio, it is important that we see Sesshoumaru right away? Please tell him it's…urgent." Kagome said softly her eyes downcast.

"What could be so urgent miko, to bring you two here unannounced?" Sesshoumaru said blandly stepping out of the shadows.

"We need to talk to you now." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, his gaze locked on Kagome who was gripping Inuyasha's arm with one hand while her eyes still looked at the palace floor. Sesshoumaru was curious at the miko's behavior. She always looked upon him with defiance or the occasional pity that he so hated to see. But not once in his presence had he ever seen her so meek. Now he spoke slowly and carefully. "I have matters to attend to, I did not plan to speak to you until later."

"Bastard you'll damn well speak to us now. We do not have time for your little control games."

"Remember Inuyasha…it is you who is the bastard and in my home no less…I would watch my tongue if I were you. That is if you want to keep it."

"I'll finish what I should have years ago and split your throat." Inuyasha said just as calmly though death glared from his eyes.

Kagome tightened her hold on his arm until her knuckles turned white. Finally she looked up and met her brother-in-laws eyes. "Please…can we talk somewhere private?"

He nodded then turned to Akio. "We will be in the gardens though I am not to be disturbed. Make sure food and their rooms are ready for when we return. You may go now."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Turning Akio bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Aunt, uncle, welcome again and I hope I get to see you soon."

Sesshoumaru watched her head down the hall then turned back to his guests. "The gardens are down this hall then a left. After you two." He motioned them forward.

Inuyasha just growled at him before heading down the hall. "Don't try having manners now you prick."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what a "prick" was but assumed it was an insult his brother had learned from Kagome's time. "You little brother deserve no manners. I simple don't make a habit of turning my back on rabid dogs." Sesshoumaru was speaking truthfully, he saw the barely concealed madness in his brother's eyes. Something must be seriously wrong.

-----

Reaching the gardens Kagome quickly took a seat on one of the stone benches as she was mental drained. Inuyasha stayed standing but didn't let go of her hand. Kagome didn't waste time for she knew Sesshoumaru was not one for beating around the bush. Besides she just wanted to get this over with…from her dream she knew it was useless but Inuyasha had insisted they try…he would not believe the truth yet.

"I'm dying…the jewel inside my body...destroys me from the inside out. No that is not quite true, really it's my blood that kills me. Inuyasha thought you might know of some kind of remedy."

Sesshoumaru did not question the truth of her statement and took it as fact. He hid his eyes with his long lashes as he thought for a few minutes in silence. "Miko what you say is unfortunate. But as you well know you both have more knowledge about the jewel then I do. Can you not extract the jewel from your body?"

"No. The jewel is a part of me now, I _finally_ absorbed it. At first the jewel only resided in me, but when I had my first pups a portion of the jewel was born into them. The more pups I had the less amount of the jewel remained in me. The vast remaining part of my half of the jewel went into our son who was last born. For Inuyasha and the children they absorbed the jewel, it flows in their blood. I believe my human blood kept me from truly absorbing the jewel like the others. I use to wonder why my pregnancies always affected my moods so drastically. Now I understand the jewel was separating and fighting to be absorbed by the children as they developed. Demon blood can more easily handle the power of the jewel. My children are literally parts of the jewel themselves, though I don't think any of them realize it yet. They each have untold potential from the power of the jewel, it reside in their every muscle, every hair, every pore they have…it is **them**. Now I believe because I only have a tiny part of the jewel left that it can no longer control the (1)reiki energy in me and the (2)youki energy." Kagome paused making sure Sesshoumara was following before continuing.

"Because of the strong miko energy I had at the time of my marking, I should not have been able to be marked by a demon. My power should have instantly purified demon blood so the mark would not take. However Inuyasha gave me the jewel first before he marked me and as I told you in the past he marked me as a full demon, with the powerful blood of your father. So the marking took. The Shikon no Tama as you know gets it power from a combination of reiki and youki energy that is why it can be used for good or evil. The jewel I guess refereed my reiki and Inuyasha youki energy from fighting to dominate the other. But as I had children and more of the jewel was taken from my body the less the jewel could control the two sides. Essentially my very blood is battling within me…and will eventually kill me. I do not know how much longer I have. I assume not much. The last majority of the jewel left my body almost 110 years ago with the birth of my only son. Recently my body was racked with pain for days on end…I believe the time is very close. Everyday I lose more of my reiki...I believe when it is gone…I will die." Kagome finished her explanation on a slight winch as Inuyasha gripped her hand so tightly.

Sesshoumaru had not taken his eyes off her and now he slowly nodded. "You seem sure of your explanation…so why did you come to see me?"

"Inuyasha…we thought there was a chance you would know something. Either way you needed to be told, now you know."

Sesshoumara read between the lines. His brother had been desperate and had thought to come to him. He turned his gaze to his brothers. "What would you have me do Inuyasha? Revive her with my sword once she expires?"

"Why the hell not?"

"You don't understand. The sword of life has a will of its own. It seems to only revive those whose life was cute short wrongly. And even then it seems to pick and choose. I have no way of knowing if it would find the miko worthy." Sesshoumara held up a hand as he saw his brother about to protest. "Plus if she was to be revived you do realize that her body would be cleansed." He paused to try and let his words sink in. "She would no longer be marked."

"Shit…still that is not a problem I will just mark her again."

"You still do not get it. The blade may even take away her miko powers _plus_ the marking _and_ your blood from her veins and as you know _those things_ and probably the jewel are the _only things_ that keep her in her current youthful condition. Your mate is over a 100 years old…when she came back to life she would look it. So even if you marked her afterwards that would be the condition that she lived in." Sesshoumara paused again lowering his eye before he spoke. "That is why I did not revive Rin."

Kagome stifled a half sob at the image and shook her head. Inuyasha sat down and took her chin forcing her to look at him. "You know I'd love you no matter what you looked like."

"I know…but don't you see. I wouldn't want to live another 60 or 70 years in such a condition. I'd be an extremely old woman, I'd be a burden to you and the children and frankly I don't know if I could take it mentally. One day looking and feeling like I'm thirty and the next a century old woman. It might have been different if I'd age over time, but to all of a sudden to wake up ancient…please don't ask me to do that to myself!"

"Damn it Kagome then what other choice do we have?"

She looked into his pleading eyes and told him the truth. "None. I will die. I'm human…I have been blessed to live this long. I've had you so at least I'll die happy." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss to his lips earning her a growl of frustration and despair. He let her go, standing up and turning his back on them fighting to control his misery. Kagome bit her lip wanting to comfort him…knowing she could not, so she turned back to address his brother. "I will die."

"Yes you will…do your pups know yet?"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and stood up too. "No, we will gather them and tell them soon." She walked until she stood two feet from Sesshoumara and looked directly into his cool eyes. "When we do, they will not know the complete truth as I have told it to you. They will not know that their births took away the one thing that protected me from their fathers blood. I will not have them blame themselves or their father for my death. Nor will you tell them."

"Why miko…is that not the truth?" He heard Inuyasha issue a low growl as he spoke his question.

"The truth…I've learned over the years is relative. My truth is I would have given anything to be with Inuyasha. My truth is I would not trade the 125 years I have been blessed to spend with him for anything. My truth is I would happily lay down my life 10 times over so that all my children could walk this earth. I regret nothing! The jewel has been good to me and served me well. I am a mother and will go to my grave a mother and even in death I do not want my children to hurt. And you Sesshoumara or anyone will not hurt them."

"Understood miko…it shall be as you wish."

"Thank you! I am glad you understand." Kagome flashed the first real smile she'd had in days.

"Yes, I believe we understand each other very well...imoutosan(3). Besides I have not forgotten how over protective …and dangerous you can be when protecting your pups."

Kagome's eyes widened then watered at the term he had called her. She smiled again and nodded her thanks. He had called her his sister…he had finally accepted her. "Thank you aniue(4) I think I will go in and rest now. I can find Akio myself." She stated before Inuyasha attempted to follow. "Maybe while I rest you and Inuyasha can come to understand each other also." With out another word or glance at anyone she turned and left.

-----

The two brothers had been left alone to face each other. One with despair in his heart and the other with something close to compassion in his for the misery he saw in the others eyes. Sesshoumara stayed were he was when he finally spoke to his hot tempered brother. "I would guess you find this form convenient to you right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Being a full demon with our fathers royal blood does allows one to more easily control their emotions." Sesshoumara continued ignoring the out burst. "I can not imagine what you feel…nor do I want to. Through that fools luck you have you somehow found a wise courageous and strong mate. She has always shown much honor worthy of the blood that flows in her veins. Will you now dishonor all that she is by giving in to your useless emotions? Your dread and despair will not stop what is to come. It will serve the miko no good."

Inuyasha was in front of his brother in a blink of an eye, the dust was still rising as he went for his prey's throat. "You heartless piece of shit! It should be your life that is ending and I plan to see that happen."

They stood inches apart, now the same height. One pair of eyes glowed red with the heat of anger while the other's was pale and calm. Inuyasha's claws were centimeters from his brother's throat and only Sesshoumaru's grasp of his wrist kept the deadly points from sinking in.

"I will not die today…nor will my death ever be by your hand. You have had more then 125 years with your mate. More then most demons have. Your miko has made peace with her fate. You must do the same. Emotion is wasted on the dead. Maybe you should focus more on the living. You are again lucky enough to have seen all your pups reach maturity and have pups of their own. Most demons and a lot of humans can not say the same. Your concern might want to lie more with your pups instead of the miko. She is strong. At one point I thought she was wise enough to mate someone equally as strong. Will you prove her unwise? I hope for her sake and the pups that you can find the strength needed…otoutosan(5). Strength is needed not your useless anger." Sesshoumara ended his advice by pushing Inuyasha ten feet from him. "Get your self together then go to the miko. Tonight we will feast in her honor." Turning without another word Sesshoumaru walked back inside the palace.

A shaken Inuyasha had stood there staring after him until the blood red left his eyes…until at last he transformed back into his normal form. Finally he whispered into the wind the thoughts from his heart. "Aniue…you think your so damn smart. Maybe you should tell me how to find peace when one's soul is dying?"

_end memory_

That had only been a couple of months ago. When they had left Kagome had decided to up the family reunion and tell everyone of her fate at one time. He had done his best to be supportive and leave his anger behind but it was hard. How would the kids react? They were a close family…it would hit the kids hard. He worried about Michiko the most…she did not handle death well. Could he be the strength they needed when his own mind would be tormented by grief? _How did one find peace when their soul was dying? _He had yet to answer that question. Now he had to be content with the few months or weeks he had left with her. He had no idea if he could survive without her.

**Kagome**

As she waited on her youngest to come she frowned. After three girls she hadn't thought she would have anymore children much less ever have a boy. This child had also been conceived in the past. Her mother had once said she believed that the baby had been a boy because the shadow of Kikyo had no longer been between them. Kagome didn't know about that. She just knew that had been the day Inuyasha had given his whole heart to her. Kaede had died and they had gone over for the funeral.

They had stood in the clearing of the burial grounds with the rest of the village. Shippo was 18 the twins had been 9 and Takara was 4. Sango stood gripping Kagome's arm as her boys of 10, 7 and 5 huddled around her. The rites were wrapping up and Inuyasha had been morosely quite. The only words he uttered since coming had been "I don't know why the old witch had to go and die anyway. Hell I thought she'd live to bug me forever." Kagome knew he was hurting. That he had cared for Kaede in his own hidden way just like he'd cared for her grandfather. Ugh the pain in Kagome's chest was too fresh. Her grandfather had just died two years ago and now a woman who had been like a grandmother to her had passed.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind had risen and most of the people looked around in confusion and she felt Inuyasha stiffen. The crowd started to part and soon Kagome with the others standing in front saw why. Kikyo in all black her hair and robes blowing in the wind, was walking towards the pyre that held her sister. Kagome closed her mouth from the shock of seeing her and took a good look at the fallen ex miko. She had aged well for she had to be almost thirty but didn't look a day over 25. She held her head high though her eyes meet none as she came to stand in front of her sister. She placed her hands on top of Kaede's and bowed her head in prayer. We stepped back to give her some privacy, as most of the villagers quietly wondered away. Kaede had mentioned from time to time that Kikyo was doing well in the next village. That she took to being a school teacher and used her remaining miko powers only to help those in need. Kaede had also told Kagome that she had never married…it was obvious that she would never move on from Inuyasha.

Finally she had lifted her head and turned to us. Her delicate face drawn. Ignoring us she turned to Miroku and Sango. "Miroku…Sango thank you for coming. My sister thought highly of you both." She bowed to them in thanks and they did the same.

"It was an honor to know Kaede." Miroku said.

"Yes, she will be missed." Sango added.

Kikyo bowed again at their kind words and finally turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. The two women looked at each other for a moment then Kikyo finally bowed. "Kagome…thank you for your presence. My sister thought of you as a granddaughter."

"I…she was very special to me also."

Kikyo did not respond but turned to Inuyasha. She did not bow to him but she did give him a small smile. "Inuyasha…Kaede would be surprised to know you came. I don't know why but she was always fond of you…even as a little girl."

"Feh, the old bag of bones probably died just to spite me." He said apprehensive about having his mate and ex so close.

When Kikyo's light laugh actually rang out Kagome's gut clenched. It was creepy to hear Kikyo laugh…for any reason. Kikyo however moved on until she stood in front of Shippo. "My…I see the kitsune has grown into a handsome young man. Do you still dislike me?" Shippo blushed then realized what he was doing and frowned. He was saved from answering when Chikako spoke up.

"Do you know that you look like my mother?"

Kikyo bent down until she was face to face with the young girl and smiled. "I have been told that a time or two."

"How did you steal my mama's face?" Little Takara stepped forward to ask pulling lightly on a string on Kikyo's hair. Kagome gasped and was about to pull the child back when Kikyo laughed again.

"You must be Takara. The little one who looks like her father. My sister told me of you. Did it ever occur to you that maybe your mother stole _my_ face?"

"No mama doesn't steal." Takara replied with a definite shake of her head.

"Hmmm." Was all Kikyo said. Kagome figured she was thinking that she stole Inuyasha. But how could you steal from a dead woman. Soon the rest of the children surrounded Kikyo and piled on questions? Like why she was so much younger then Kaede and other silly questions that children ask. Kikyo took it all in stride. Kagome had to admit she was very good with children. Though after a few more minutes Kagome put a stop to the badgering.

"Children come away and leave Miss Kikyo alone. It's rude to bother her so when she's grieving for her sister." The children seemed to realize that they were indeed still at a funeral and bowed their apologies before coming to stand by their mothers.

Kikyo slowly stood up. "It was okay, they made me forget what day this was for a moment. Children are always good for that." She gave the children one more bittersweet look then turned to Inuyasha. "Can I speak with you for a moment Inuyasha?"

Kagome heard and gave him a quick smile before she turned her back and busied herself with the children.

-----

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked a few feet away from the others. When she looked up at him he saw that she had lost her smile and her eyes once again held grief.

"Look…Kikyo, I'm really sorry about your loss."

"I know. Thank you. You have really beautiful children. I'm surprised though…no boy?"

"No. As you can see the monk got all the luck in that department."

"Yes. Still your children are beautiful. They should have been our children."

"Kikyo damn it, don't start."

"I know…I have no right. No claim to you. Has she made you forget me so completely?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said with no hesitation and was surprised to realize that he meant it. He looked past her to his human friends, his human wife and his human god children. With all the dying lately he'd come to realize that Kagome _was_ human… they all were and one day they would die. It was a sobering thought that made him truly realize that nothing was more important to him then she was. "I'm sorry but it's the truth. I have a mate and pups now. Nothing comes before them. I have a promise and oath to protect them to keep."

"Don't be…sorry that is." She lifted her eyelashes to look at him "I knew the truth before I asked the question. I guess I just needed to hear it again. I have nothing left in this area. I think I will soon leave it. I no longer have my dear sister. I have no hope of you. But I find my foolish self not being able to love another so I have no hope of ever having children either. This place holds to many memories…more bad one then good."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say didn't know what to do. "I…hell good luck Kikyo, where ever you go."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Inuyasha, may you continue to be happy as well. Unlike you, I will never forget you." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before brushing past him. Inuyasha stiffened and with a thought transformed into a full demon.

-----

Kagome knew it was stupid but she felt the twist of jealousy in her belly anyway when she glanced over just in time to see the kiss. She watched as Kikyo walked out of the village the same way she'd come…silently. When she looked back she saw that Inuyasha was in full demon form. She pursed her lips and turned her back to his approaching form. She knew already that he used this form when he wanted to hide what he was feeling. Had Kikyo gotten to him so bad he needed to cut himself off form his emotions? What did he still feel for Kikyo? Luckily it was time to send Kaede's spirit up to the heavens, as was done with all humans with spiritual powers of this era. Afterwards Sango said it was time for them to leave.

"We must get back before dark. Are you coming back with us sister?"

"No Sango. I think we'll spend the night in Kaede's old hut then go through the well early in the morning. Shippo has to get back to the university. You guys should get going the sun will set in a few hours and you know what type of things come out at night." Kagome said as she gave each of the boys a hug good bye.

"Don't worry aunt Kagome. Any demon that comes for mother I will slay with my own hands." Kohaku spoke up only to be ridiculed by Chikako.

"You will not. You are not old enough to slay a demon yet."

"I am too."

"You are not."

"I'm older then you."

"So, you're still not old enough." Sango and Kagome shook their heads at the children's antics.

"That's enough. Come Kohaku so we can get home before dark and we won't have to test the theory if your old enough to slay a demon or not." Miroku called out. As they walked away Chikako broke into a rare smile and despite the indignity of it stuck her tongue out at Kohaku. The boy was so surprised that for a moment he didn't know what to do. Then he smiled and stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Come on Sessa, show some respect." Shippo said hitting her lightly on the head as he turned with Takara on his back and headed toward the village. As Shippo led the kids to Kaede's hut for dinner Kagome turned to a silent Inuyasha. "Are you coming?"

"Go head…I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome nodded, her eyes worried before turning and walking away.

-----

The sun had set hours ago and the village had settled down for the night. The kids were asleep and only Shippo was up reading one of his textbooks by candle light. He had gotten his good study habits from the remembered days of Kagome having her nose in a book. Kagome sighed heavily for the tenth time. This time Shippo heaved a sigh of his own and put his book aside.

"Mama what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said standing up. "I'm worried about your father, it's late. Maybe I'll go look for him."

"It's Yasha, he's fine. Did you two have a fight or something I don't know about?" Shippo asked standing up.

"No, no fight. I should just go check on him. I think he's taking Kaede's death hard."

"Geez, mom I'm not five anymore so you don't have to lie to me. It's about Kikyo isn't it? You think he's upset about seeing her again."

Kagome whirled around and stared at him in surprise. "I'm sorry it's habit. I keep forgetting that you're a grown man now. But I wasn't lying we didn't have a fight…I'm just worried because your father doesn't take the death of those close to him well. Plus it's not like him to leave us alone for so long." Kagome answered avoiding the topic of Kikyo.

"We're in Kaede's village, no demon has attacked here since after you first arrived in this era all those years ago. Plus newsflash mama I'm a grown demon now. Pop knows I can protect you if someone was lucky enough to sneak past him in the first place. You should relax and get some rest. We leave early in the morning."

Kagome didn't waste time arguing against Shippo's logic she just used it to her advantage. "Well then since it's so safe you won't have a problem with me leaving and looking for Inuyasha. You of course stay here and watch over the kids, or better yet get some sleep." Before he could protest she swept out the door.

-----

Fifthteen minutes later Kagome wished she'd grabbed her jacket before rushing out. Though it was only early October the nights were beginning to be quiet chilly. She rubbed her arms from the chill and frustration. She had yet to see Inuyasha and without thought she found herself going wherever her feet took her. Now as she stopped and took stock of where she was at a tiny smile lit her face. She was at the little spring where Kaede had brought her for her first bath on this side of the well. She remember well how Inuyasha had openly looked at her while he still tried to figure out how she could look so much like Kikyo and not be her. This thought had the smile slipping from her lips. There was that name again…slipping in-between them. Kagome hadn't thought of Kikyo as a threat since the day Inuyasha marked her. But today it had only taken a short conversation with his ex for Inuyasha to distance himself from her again. Hell for all she knew he had ran after her just liked he'd use to also. "Damn you Inuyasha and damn her too."

"You are such a stupid girl."

Kagome slowly turned to stare at him. Her intense focus on the past and her building anger must have made her miss the tingle in her neck. She noted that he had conquered whatever emotion was bothering him for he was back in his hanyou form. "If you must call me stupid then at least call me a stupid woman. I think I deserve the upgrade after bearing three of your children."

Inuyasha didn't answer just frowned as he pulled up along side her. "Is Kikyo the reason that you're out here all by your self freezing in the dark?"

"No, I'm out here looking for my inconsiderate husband who I haven't seen in hours. That's why I'm out here freezing my ass off." She kept her arms around herself, suddenly extremely hurt and angry by his actions and words.

"I needed some time to myself."

"Apparently. Never mind that the kids and I might be worried about you." Kagome turned her back on him only to have him whip her around and enfold her in his arms.

"Kagome…I swear to you it had nothing to do with Kikyo. How can you even think that after all these years? You and the pups are my life." He tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. "You are my life. I thought you knew that by now. You give me purpose to be in this world…without you I'd be nothing."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said breathless. Inuyasha was still mostly inept with words and rarely verbally expressed his feelings so she was shocked at this sudden declaration of need. She pushed against him until her hands were free then cupped his face. "I'm sorry…sorry that I doubted you even for a brief moment. I know you love me and I love you with everything I am. I swear to you that I'll never doubt you again for as long as I live, never!"

"Don't say that Kagome." A brief pain crossed his eyes. "Just say forever instead, that you'll love me forever."

"Okay then forever. I'll love you forever and trust you forever." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back she asked. "Do you forgive me?"

"Feh stupid woman there's nothing to forgive. Just don't make a habit of wondering around outside in the dead of night." Inuyasha admonished her, before switching subjects. "Do you remember the first time we were here?"

"Yes that's what I was just thinking about. How you were gawking at me while I bathed. You were more of a pervert then Miroku that day."

"No I wasn't…but I might be now. Let's go skinny dipping."

"What? You're crazy that water's probably cold as hell. Besides what if someone sees us?"

Inuyasha gave her a devilish smile and squeezed her waist tighter. "I can think of plenty of ways to warm you up. And no one is stupid enough to be out this late but you."

"Humph." She pushed away from him and frowned at the water. "That may be so, but I think I'll stay my stupid ass dry and on land, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself. I guess you have a point after all you are a grown woman as you pointed out. Way to old and prudish to be skinny dipping. I've got to remember you've had three pups and you aren't the young pretty girl that I use to have to beat Miroku over the head to keep him from watching bathe. Oh well…I guess we should go get you some sleep old wife."

Kagome just gaped at him as the words sunk in. Old…prudish how dare he! "Old and prudish huh? I'll show you." Kagome taunted reaching for the folds of her dress. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

-----

This was no hot spring and the water was freezing as Kagome rushed in trying to beat Inuyasha. "Ehhh!" She started trembling right away but it wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms come around her back and enfold her waist.

"Is that better." She heard him whisper in her ear. A shiver raced through her body and it had nothing to do with the water.

"Yes…" She said breathless already. Kagome was already turned on. They didn't have sex nearly as much as she would have liked. It was hard to find the time and space when you had an overactive four year old and two pre-teen daughters underfoot.

"Are you sure? Cause I wasn't kidding when I said I could think of plenty of ways to warm you up." He followed up his words by trailing one wet hand up to her breast and the other below water across her stomach.

She gasped as the cool water wet her already budded nipple. His fingers playing with the top of her curls made her stomach flutter. "Inuyasha…don't play with me."

He slowly pushed her forward deeper into the water until the water lapped at the underside of her breasts. "Kagome I've never played with you. All the feelings I've ever had for you have been real and just for you." His fingers slid lower and parted her nether lips as his tongue licked her mark. Kagome knees buckled and his hand had to leave her breast to encircle her waist and hold her up. He smiled behind her back but didn't stop his sweet torture of slowly stroking her pearl as he lightly bit her shoulder.

"I need you Inuyasha!" She was desperate for his touch, desperate to reaffirm their connection after such an emotional day.

"No Kagome _I need you_. It's always been me that needed you. And tonight I'm going to make you understand that." He turned her around cupping her face as she clutched at his non-existent love handles. His golden eyes looked down into her brown ones and saw all the love that he ever needed staring back at him. "I love you so much. You are my woman, my wife, my mate…my Kagome."

"I love you too." Kagome almost cried with the emotion that was inside her. She needed an outlet soon or she would fall to pieces. He seemed to sense that for he suddenly swooped down and assaulted her mouth with a hungry kiss. Kagome returned his fervor and pressed closer to his firm body. She slipped her tongue between his fangs as his hand pushed her stomach into his ready manhood. She heard a low growl before her legs were swept from under her.

"Float on your back." He got out from behind his clenched teeth. Kagome saw the lighted passion in his eyes and relaxed her body and did as she was told. For a moment he just looked at her, a vision of beauty as she floated atop the water and the moonlight bounced off her curves. Then with another growl of desire he pushed her further in the water as he walked forward until his chin touched the surface. Kagome was silent as he stalked towards her, though she could here her own heart beat in her ears as the blood of anticipation rushed through her body. Inuyasha's blood was boiling. She was his…his alone. Nothing and no one would ever take her from him. If he had to go to the underworld and fight death himself he would. He slowly spread her legs and walked forward until his mouth was at her center. He heard her gasp as his intentions became clear but he just smiled before he set his lips to folds.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome was lost at the first lap of his hot tongue. He was skilled as he fought a sensual war with her body. In no time she was withering and would have sunk if he hadn't put a hand underneath her back. The feel of the cool water against her body seemed to be a conductor to the electricity his tongue and fingers caused, thus driving her crazy. The cold wind blowing across her puckered nipples only increased her pleasure and having nothing to dig her hands into she found herself grabbing her own breasts as he continued to love her.

Inuyasah never tired of her sweet taste on his tongue. A mixture of musk and woman that was all hers. He never tired of the arousing whispers of ecstasy she made in the back of her throat that drove him insane. He groaned with need as he watched her massage her breasts. Having pups had enlarged her breasts permanently and oh how he loved to suckle at her as if he was a new born himself. For now though he focused on his task of bringing her to a peak. He circled his tongue in her heat, trailing it down her center until he reached her opening. He licked at the slick insides before driving his tongue into her.

"Yes! Please don't stop." Kagome was never to proud to beg when it came to receiving his touch. Her fingers pinched her nipples as his mouth revisited her clit and swirled it from left to right before gently sucking on the pearl. She jerked her hips forward only to feel two of his fingers inch into her constricting passage.

Inuyasha loved to finger his woman. There was nothing better then feeling the hot slick walls of hers and knowing that soon he'd be sheathed inside her…every single each of him. He was breathing in water through his nose but he didn't care. If he drowned he'd die happy. But he didn't want to die…he wouldn't be denied the chance to have her this night. So he backed up slowly into more sallow water. When he felt her shiver and call out his name he gave her one more long lick from her spilt to her clit.

"Please…" Kagome got out as her whole body shook. He knew what she wanted…what she needed…he needed it to. Quickly he pulled her up out the water and to him, her legs going to their favorite place…around his hips. In one stroke he planted his long, hard as steel penis into her welcoming walls.

Kagome clutched his shoulders and threw her head back letting out a long howl of joy. They held still as her bliss echoed over the water and land. It was only when she brought her head forward and looked into his eyes that he started to move. Lifting her by her smooth wet thighs only to let her ride his shaft back down.

Kagome felt the icy wetness from her hair plastered to her back and shivered even as the inferno inside her built. His amber eyes glinted in the moonlight and she wanted to feel him inside her forever. Her lips were full and parted as she tried to grab in air and she flicked her tongue out to wet them only to have Inuyasha growl and slam her hips down onto him. She hollered and grabbed him to her, pressing him tight. Oh how she loved the feel of him deep inside her womb. Only the gods knew how much she loved him.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue out and lovingly licked his mark. When she clenched around him he did it again and again, until she was digging her fingernails deep into his back. With an animalistic growl he fisted her hair and jerked her back until her breasts were presented to him. He heard her gasp in shock but he also smelled her increased arousal and heard the blood pumping through her heart. He dipped his head and roughly grabbed a breast taking as much as he could in his mouth and sucking. He let her hair go to re-grab her hip as he started to pound into her.

Kagome couldn't do anything but whisper and keen as he took her body. And she gave it freely…opening her body to every thrust. Pressing his head to her chest and encouraging him to nip at her nipples. She didn't now what was up or down which way was left and right, all she knew was his throbbing length as it slid in and out of her.

Inuyasha slid his hands down to clasp her buttocks as he devoured her breasts. Grabbing her cheeks he spread them opening her entrance to him even wider as his thrusts became harder and faster. He wanted to be so far inside her that he lost himself and all his worries for the future.

Kagome couldn't breath and didn't care as she felt him slip even deeper inside her. She groaned with lust as his movements quickened sending her clit into a frenzy of delight as it rubbed against his unyielding abdomen. "Yes, yes yes!" She chanted as if this moment was the answer to all her prayers.

Inuyasha was getting close…very close to losing it. Giving the nipple he was sucking one last harsh bite he jerked away and pulled her head and body back up with one hand. His pace didn't lesson and fact it quickened he was strong and could easily hold and moved her with one hand. He held her head so that she had to look at him and bared his fangs. She whimpered loudly and he growled appreciating her submissiveness…but it wasn't enough. Today he had been threatened with the thought of her being taken from him by death. That could not be allowed. She was his! Glaring at her with passion, possessiveness and hurt anger at the thought of losing her he growled out. "Bitch your mine! Always and forever do you understand that!"

Kagome saw his eyes flicker red as his words sunk in at the same time his manhood sank into her. "Yes Inuyasha, yes all yours forever!" He only growled deeper but leaned over to lick her mark for being obedient in her words. But he still wasn't satisfied.

"Say it again!" He ordered harshly as he sunk his fangs into her mark.

"Oh god Inuyasha! I belong to you, only you!" Inuyasha had never reopened his mark in all their years of marriage. The feel of his fangs sinking in her flesh made her dizzy as the wound burned. The demon blood within her responded to the animalistic call of owner ship. His grip across her back was like iron and Kagome couldn't move an inch as he pounded up into her. She could only open herself to what he gave her as he positioned his hips. She made indistinguishable sounds as the ability to form words left her. They were both wild and on fire, she was his and he was hers. While she wanted the ache deep inside her to end she didn't want to let him go, wanted to be joined with him forever. Finally she felt his thrusts become shorter and deeper and she knew he was close…_she clenched her walls grabbing and pulling at him_…yes so close…_she bit into his shoulder as ecstasy filled her._

Inuyasha flung his head back, finally leaving her mark to yell his powerful release into the night. For what seemed like an eternity they stood there in the spring bodies clung to each other as they dragged in air, the water lapping at their bodies. Finally Inuyasha moved his head to lick the little blood from her wound. She shivered in response and kissed his neck.

"That was…incredible." She whispered before licking his ear and causing him to shake.

"Damn it stop that…I'm not sure I have enough energy for another round I can barely stand up."

"Now who's getting old?" Kagome teased."

"Shit…you know you bit me!"

"So what? You bit me first beside you'll be fine." She stroked his damp hair needing to touch him even though they were still joined. Kagome didn't even feel the cool air around her, as the warmth from their love making kept her warm.

"Feh…so will you. Kagome we should probably…" He started, shifting her in his arms.

"What don't tell me I'm to heavy for you? You really are getting old!"

"No, I just was serious when…" He was cut off when Kagome shrieked as his legs gave out. They both flopped ungracefully into the sallow water sputtering.

"Well…that certainly cooled me off." Kagome remarked dryly glaring at him.

"Hey it's not my fault; you shouldn't be so damn tempting. I told you I could barely stand after busting a n-."

"Ugh, I get your point." Kagome hurried to cut him off. Inuyasha had always had a foul mouth and cable and the playboy channel had only made it worse. "Come on lets get back to the kids." She turned from him only to be hauled back and turned into his chest. He kissed her softly then started into her eyes.

"Kagome I don't want Kikyo to come between us again…ever. I love you."

"I know. She never will…I promise." Kagome blinked back tears then gave him a surprise shove. "Last one to the bank is a rotten egg!"

"Cheating wench!" Inuyasha protested as he landed back into the water.

-----

Shippo was embarrassed and tired. All morning he hadn't been able to look at his mother with out blushing. She seemed oblivious to his shame as she went around humming as she prepared breakfast. Inuyasha wasn't helping any either as he sent Kagome smoldering looks every time he thought no one was watching. Well that's exactly what you get for snooping, Shippo chided himself. Next time he'd listen to Kagome and do what he was told. He had meant to stay and watch the kids but she had been gone so long that he'd started to worry. He figured he'd spend no more then ten minutes making sure she was okay then come right back to the kids. He had put down his book and left the hut quietly. After not sensing any immediate danger near by he had quickly and quietly set out to find his mother. It wasn't hard finding her scent since he'd spent most of his life around it. He had quickly found it and even before he saw them he knew Inuyasha was with her. He knew he should have turned back then but he'd wanted to hear what they were saying. He wasn't stupid and he knew that his stupid old man must have upset Kagome somehow and he wanted to know what the ass at done this time.

So he had peeked through the bushes only to have his eyes go wide. He heard his mother shriek as she ran into the cold water naked. Luckily her back was to him. He blinked in disgust as he soon saw Inuyasha's bare backside enter the water and his arms go around his mates waste. "_Great, there at it again. Ehh, I guess whatever it was they made up." _Shippo had thought to his self as his cheeks flamed The smell of their arousal hit his nose next even though it was tampered somewhat by the water. Shippo closed his eyes and wiggled his nose. It wasn't the first time he'd smelled their scent by a long shot, but even though he was an adult with strong urges of his own he always found the thought of them together disturbing. He was intending to walk away when he heard Kagome cry out in pleasure. His eyes opened and he couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha could have done that quick to cause so much pleasure. Shippo couldn't help his self he was curious. Despite his best efforts he was still a virgin. The majority of his humans friends had lost theirs years ago and he couldn't help but be embarrassed that he still had his. He had finally come out of his musings when his parents started an intense kiss and he'd figured he'd seen way to much as their scent of arousal spiked. He had quickly gone back to the hut feeling like the biggest pervert in the world for spying on them. Of course he couldn't go to sleep after that. So he had lain awake most of the night tossing and turning as lewd thoughts raced in his head.

Now they were making their way to the well. The girls were far in front with Takara annoying her sisters, Shippo was walking a ways behind them and Kagome and Inuyasha was behind him. Every once in a while he heard a snigger or a giggle come from behind him and he would flush all over again. He could guess what his parents were talking about and why they were both in such good moods today. He was so busy with his own wicked thoughts that he jumped when someone called out to him.

"Hey runt, come here for a moment. I need to talk to you." Shippo cringed and turned to slowly walk back to Yasha and Kagome's side.

"Yeah, what do you want." He said failing to keep the blush off his cheeks.

Inuyasha just stared at him a moment before scowling, then he turned to Kagome. "Why don't you go check on the girls me and Shippo need to talk." Kagome looked confused and after a couple of looks between the two smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair as she walked past. Inuyasha was quiet as he waited for Kagome to get out of hearing range then he turned and gave Shippo a frown.

"So did you get off on watching us last night?" Shippo whirled around so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet. He should have known that Inuyasha would know he had been close by. "I didn't watch I swear I didn't see much of anything you've got to believe me."

Inuyasha knew he hadn't seen much in fact he knew exactly when Shippo had left. He had just wanted to make the runt sweat a little. Now he finally broke out into a smile. "Relax I know you didn't see much. Why were you looking in the first place? Were you trying to learn some moves from the master?"

Shippo breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew Inuyasha wasn't going to beat the crap out of him for spying. "As if. Besides if I wanted tips from the master I'd go to Miroku not you."

Inuyasha snorted. "That pervert? Anyway why the hell _were_ you looking? You should have been with the pups."

"Kagome had been gone so long I wanted to make sure she was okay. I knew you had upset her again." Shippo rushed to defend his self and take the topic off his sexual peaking.

"Nice try. Once you saw she was with me you should have turned right around. So that still doesn't explain why you stayed around for the peep show."

"Uh…" Damn Shippo thought he could get away with it.

"Uh, is not good enough. What's the matter Shippo having problems with the ladies? Not getting enough lately so you had to spy on us." Inuyasha taunted him. In reality he didn't want to know anything about Shippo's sex life. He had been relieved that the "school" that Kagome had made him go to had taught Shippo about sex when he was 14, taking the chore out of Inuyasha hand. Now he would be happy if he stayed in the dark about the kitsune's sexual activities. But he wanted to know why Shippo had been spying on them in the first place.

Shippo thought any minute now he'd turn as red as his tail. "I..uh…well." Shippo muttered looking at the ground and shuffling along. "See I…oh the hell with it, I've never had a woman and was curious."

"What! What do you mean you've never had a woman?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and fairly yelled."

Up ahead Kagome stopped as she heard the outburst and turned around only to see Shippo with his hand covering Inuyasha's mouth. "Strange?" She shrugged then turned back around and continued walking.

Shippo wanted to strangle Yasha for his big mouth. It was bad enough he was talking to him about this but he didn't need his mother knowing he was a virgin too. "Will you keep it down."

Inuyasha stared at him with a puzzled frown on his face. "Sorry. I uh…oh hell I didn't know. I thought…you know a couple of years ago that cute little kitsune girlfriend used to come by the house for you…and that day you came back smelling..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Shippo frowned and looked down at the ground. "Yeah well…we almost…but we didn't. She uh…wouldn't let me finish."

Inuyasha had to turn away as his cheeks flushed. Damn now this was getting embarrassing for him. "Well…um haven't there been any others or even a human girl?"

"Well at school a month ago or so…I tried but…the same thing happened…she uh backed out."

Inuyasha couldn't stop his amused chuckle and the sound earned him a scowl from Shippo before the young fox blushed and looked back down at the ground. Inuyasha relented. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. From t.v. and movies I thought all humans your age do is rut at college. I thought for sure that's what you were doing rutting all day and wasting our money. I thought all the studying was just an act for Kagome."

"What was act for me?" They both whipped around to see Kagome standing in front of them. She had come back to see what was taking them so long. Now they both stood before her with red cheeks. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Shippo rushed out, giving Inuyasha a pleading look. Inuyasha was going to play along until his evil side got the best of him. He just couldn't give up this chance to goad Shippo. So he grinned evilly and turned to Kagome.

"Yeah nothing. Shippo was just asking me some tips on how to he could get a girl to let him rut her."

Kagome looked back in forth between them for a minute before slowly shaking her head. "Well in that case I think I better talk to him."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha said indignant.

"Well I'm just saying if he needs help with the ladies I should help him, otherwise with you it will take years before he gets some." Kagome stated matter of factly. She almost embarrassed Inuyasha by telling Shippo that he had remained a virgin until they got together but thought better or it.

Though Shippo couldn't believe what he was hearing he had to smirk a little at her words and the scowl that was taking over Inuyasha's face. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed today. "Ma…I don't need any help."

"Sure you do runt. You just told me that the girls keep backing out on you in the end."

"Damn it Yasha! Can't you keep your mouth shut about anything."

Kagome saw Shippo ball his fists and glare at Inuyasha and figured she'd better diffuse the situation quickly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look you probably just need to learn how not to rub them the wrong way at the end, no pun intended. I'll be more then happy to teach you."

"Teach Shippo what? Mama can I learn whatever it is that your going to teach Shippo?"

Three pairs of startled eyes turned to look down on little Takara. "Takara!" Kagome stuttered. "Why aren't you with your sisters?"

The little girl pouted before crossing her arms. "They were being mean to me and told me they had grown up things to discuss. Now will you teach me what you're going to teach Shippo?" Like all little kids she had not been deterred from her original question. All three adults blushed, before Inuyasha swept the little girl up in his arms and started striding away.

"You baby girl are _never ever_ going to learn what your mother was talking about teaching Shippo!" Kagome and Shippo rushed to catch up to him as he spoke.

Takara looked up innocently at her father confused. "Why not papa? I'm sure I could learn it and be just as good as Shippo at it." Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he heard Kagome and Shippo bite back laughter.

"You won't cause you're my baby girl and my body will be dead and dust before you get good at what we're talking about!" A tic had started in Inuyasha's forehead and Kagome had quickly tried to change the subject before Inuyasha lost it as thoughts of his little girl and sex could fill his head.

end memory

Kagome laughed out loud startling Kirara, who gave her a moody look before going to sit on the window seal. Inuyasha was the consummate overprotective father when it came to his girls. Three weeks later Kagome knew she was pregnant but unlike her other pregnancies she couldn't tell the sex. This had bothered Kagome but not Inuyasha. He had resigned his self to most likely having another girl. Not that he minded. He loved all his girls more then anything. As the months went by the pregnancy was the worst she'd ever had. She was sick all the time and her moods swung like a pendulum. It got so bad that during one agreement during her fifth month Inuyasha had flat out told her that he'd chop his own dick off before they had anymore kids. Kagome had yelled back at him that he wouldn't have to if she did it first. Not surprisingly that very night they'd made wild love in the well shed while the rest of the family slept. And still she was sick as the month went on but late in her 7th month she did find out the baby's sex.

Her and Inuyasha had been sleep when Takara had tired to sneak into their bed. Of course Inuyasha and even Kagome heard when she came in. However it was a game they played where they pretended that she sunk up on them.

"_Mama wake up." Kagome pretended to pull herself out of sleep and blink at the adorable little girl._

"_What? What's going on?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Takara little face frowned in a duplicate of her fathers._

"_I think I heard a bad demon, I came to protect you and dad, so I need to sleep in the bed with you guys." She whispered back, her face deadly serious._

"_Really?" Kagome face was serious too as she tired not to laugh. She could feel Inuyasha chest heaving as he too held in his laughter. "Well in that case hurry up and climb in. Be quiet so you don't wake your father, we wouldn't want him to get scared." Inuyasha snorted at her remarks as the little girl quickly climbed into bed. Kagome snuggled Kara against her protruding stomach and settled down to go back to sleep. _

Inuyahsa's arms came around them both and the two females sighed in contentment. Kagome always felt the safest when she was in his arms and she guessed that Takara did too. She'd had every intention of drifting off but the baby had other ideas that night as it started to violently kick. Takara noticed and started squirming. After ten minutes she gave a loud humph and turned around and placed her hands on the offending stomach. In what she thought was a whisper she uttered. "_Look little baby you need to stop moving. I'm trying to guard mama and daddy and I can't do it with you kicking me. Now quiet down and go to sleep."_

The baby kicked a couple of more times then became still. Kagome smiled in her sleep and was about to close her eyes again when a surge of power rushed through her body. Tensing but trying not to alert Inuyasha she tried to focus in on the feeling. She almost sat up in bed at the responding wave of energy she received as she focused. The baby was indeed a boy, a very restless boy who wanted to be on the outside and wanted it now. In the dark an excited smiled split her face. Inuyasha would be so happy! He'd never once complained or commented on the lack of a son but she knew he wanted one…every male wanted at least one son. She was so excited that she almost turned over and told him right then. She got herself under control and decided she would wait. As she sat there thinking she finally made the decision not to tell him at all. The baby would be here in little over a month and she wanted Inuyasha to get the surprise of his life. Oh how she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

-----

It had been torture for her not to tell him. Though she almost let it out on several occasions she held it in. It had been a few times where she almost let it slip out only to have to bit her tongue. Finally the day came for the birth and Sango and her whole family were there along with all the girls. Miroku had watched over them as Sango and her mother had been midwives. After only six hours her mother pulled the screaming baby from her womb as the room descended in silence. Kagome had gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter as she frowned worriedly down at her mother. "What? What is it?"

Both her mother and Sango where staring at the baby in shock then surprise. Her mother nodded that nothing was wrong and quickly went to clean the babe as Sango came out of her shock and took care of Kagome. Inuyasha however could smell her mothers tears and his anxiety spiked. She had never cried before at a birthing.

"Why the hell are you crying? Is there something wrong with the pup?"

Her mother merely shook her head again as she couldn't talk being she was so chocked up with emotion. She now understood why Kagome had insisted on a red receiving blanket. This one was indeed special. Not only was he a boy but he had come out the womb with another difference. She was surprised that Kagome had been able to keep the secret from everyone, especially Inuyasha. The baby had quieted some by the time she wrapped him in the cloth and she slowly walked over and held the bundle out to Inuyasha which was tradition. "Nothing's wrong at all. I'm just so happy for you. Here Inuyasha meet your new baby…your son."

The look on Inuyasha's face had been priceless. At first he had seemed confused as he held the baby in his two handed grip. Then surprise had filtered across his face followed closely by disbelief. Kagome's own eyes had misted and she had shakily whispered. "Inuyasha bring him closer…let me see our son." That seemed to snap him out of the shock that was holding him. Turning away from the others he sat down next to her. Slowly his eyes left the baby and met hers and she saw something crack inside him. Joy filled his face and then he did something that she'd never seen him do since.

"Mother, Sango can you two give us a few minutes alone." Seeing her mothers look of concern she went on to persuade them. "Please just a few minutes." Sango seemed to understand and took her mothers hand and gently tugged the older woman out the door.

Kagome quickly turned back to Inuyasha and ran her hand across his wet cheek. He was crying. Though she knew the others couldn't smell tears like he could she knew instinctively that he would not want anyone else to see him cry. She assumed that sometime in his life he had cried but she had never been privy to it. She felt her heart clench as she saw the happiness and wonder fill his features.

"Inuyasha…you have a son." He opened his mouth only to close it. He tried again but with the same result. As if she could read his mind she spoke again. "He's real. He's yours…ours." Inuyasha looked down at the silent but watchful baby and actually let out a small sob before he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers and spoke two soft words.

"_Thank you."_

end memory

Kagome had thought that Inuyasha would never let the little boy go. She had just known that her husband and son would be closer then close. Boy she had been wrong. Father and son always seemed to be butting heads. It seemed as if each year that her son grew Inuyasha distanced his self some more until finally their son had returned the favor. She had tired so many times to count to get them to connect. With a sigh she shook her head. Of course it had been useless. They were two of the most stubborn men she knew, to much alike. She heard the briefest knock before the door was opened and she smiled as her son walked in.

Yep this one was a hand full. He walked in with his tight jeans and his tighter shirt and blew smoke from his cigarette in the air. You could just make out his earring dangling underneath his unbound silver hair. He was a few inches taller then his father but other then that took after him in almost every way. She would have thought she was looking at Inuyasha if it wasn't for the clothes and his face being a little more rugged. She smiled at him and in return he gave her a frown.

"What's up mother?"

"Nothing. Put that cancer stick out. You know how I feel about those."

"Why it's not like I can get cancer." He said taking another deep drag to prove his point.

"Put it out now." Kagome put sternness in her voice and after he mumbled a few curse words he put out the end out with his fingers and stuffed the offending thing in one of his tight jean pockets. Since his teenage years being stern and uncompromising was the only way to get him to do anything, otherwise he didn't take you seriously. Her son lived for pushing the limits and breaking the rules. Heaving another sigh she waved her hand at him and told him to sit. He took his time going to the window sill pushing Kirara over so he could perch on it. Again she couldn't help but think how much he looked like Inuyasha sitting there and she fought back tears that stung her eyes.

He looked at his mother reproachfully before muttering. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing that I know of yet. Can't I just have a talk with my only son?" He narrowed his eyes at her then turned his head to look out the window. When his face darkened even more she knew he had probably spotted his father in the yard.

To distract him she asked. "How are things at the shop?" He was part owner or a motorcycle and sports car repair and made to order shop. He ran the place while Shippo was a silent partner. They both liked shinny things and the faster the better. Mention of the shop seemed to relax him and the tension eased from his shoulders as he turned to look at her.

"Things are good…sales were up the last quarter and I just got this beauty of a chopper in last week." He whistled softly a small smile on his face as he thought of the bike. "I can't wait to get my hands on it."

Kagome laughed at the longing in his voice. "You would think that bike was a woman the way you're mooning over it."

"Humph, a woman can't compare to that beautiful piece of steel."

"I take it that you haven't found a new girlfriend then."

"No. I don't have time for women. Hell I'm lucky I got rid of that last bitch."

"Watch your mouth."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Kagome narrowed her eyes then let a tiny grin come through. "Yes you did…and I have to agree Alexander was a viper. Still when are you going to settle down with some nice girl…you know someone who will improve your attitude." He curled his lip up at her before he replied.

"A viper is putting it mildly. She was probably worse then most female demons."

"Maybe…then when are you going to find a nice demon to mate with? Demon, human it doesn't matter to me. I just want you to find someone to make you happy. Though if you want to find a female demon you'll need to spend more time on the other side of the well. What has it been a year since you've went over?"

"I don't need a woman…there all trouble. I'm not going to let some woman turn me soft like my sister's have done their mates. Besides I am happy and don't need a human or a demon woman in my life. And no I haven't been over in a least a year."

"Why?" Kagome asked softly though she already knew why.

Now he turned and looked out the window again frowning. "Cause that era belongs to you and the old man."

"It belongs to you too, it's part of you." Kagome decided to let the subject go. "Well I think you do need a woman in your life. You're young so it's not odd that you've waited a while. You just have to find a woman you can focus all your energy on like you do your bikes. Don't worry it took your father a long time to find a mate."

"Don't compare me to him. We're nothing alike."

"That's funny. Because from where I'm sitting your exactly like him. Stubborn, obnoxious, bullheaded asses who somehow manages to make people like them." She eyed him up and down. "Yes, from where I'm sitting you're exactly alike. In fact you may even be worse then he is." That got him heated. Heated enough to spring off the window seal and start pacing back and forth, his clawed hands clenching.

"I doubt if I can be worse then that bastard!"

Kagome raised a hand and sent a whiplash of miko energy that would have rivaled Sesshoumaru's whip out and struck her son across the face." He bared his fangs and hissed in pain, his hand flying to the open skin across his left cheek. Kirara hissed at the display of power and stood on her feet in case she was needed.

Kagome's eyes glowed with her anger and the blanket started to float upwards with her power so she quickly fought to clam herself. "If I wanted to get out of this bed I would have preferred to smack you with my bare hand…it would have been more satisfying. Don't ever let me here you talk about your father like that in my presence again! Now come here and sit beside me, it's about time you were told a thing or two."

He stood there in mild shock. His mother had never hurt him before, for that matter she'd never physically disciplined him. She lectured and she yelled but she'd never hit him and with her miko power no less. He knew he was wild and unruly and he was no fool so he also knew that his mother was no push over, she could have firmly put him in his place in many ways before this. Apparently he had really pissed her off this time.

Kagome narrowed her eyes before hissing out. "You won't like it if I have to repeat myself." He believed her and warily walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Her lashes were lowered and she whispered out. "Closer…so I can touch you." He moved until he was in arms reach and she finally looked at him her eyes pained. Slowly she reached out and touched the open blistering gash as her hands glowed white. In a couple of seconds his skin was closed and only a faint lined remained, she knew even that would fade in a day or two. She caressed his cheek lovingly and spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt you…a mother never means to hurt her child."

His golden eyes were wide and he turned his head away, strangely ashamed. "It's alright. I forgive you…I probably deserved it." He was surprised again when her fingers grasped his jaw and forcefully turned his head to look at her.

"I didn't say I was sorry so there's nothing to forgive and you did deserve it. You are suppose to honor your mother and father not directly insult them." She let his face go. "Don't turn from me again. You will listen to what I have to say. I should have said it a long time ago." Kagome shook her head and sighed; finally she turned back and looked him in the eye.

"I meant it when I said you're like your father but in your case you don't have a reason to be the way he is. You were raised in a loving family…yes loving. Your father is not the most affectionate person but he provided for you in all things. He fed you, clothed you, trained you and taught you what you needed to know about life. That's a lot more then most humans can say their fathers did and a lot of demons have never laid eyes on theirs. You have no clue the things your father endured in his life time, his trails and struggles; he has reason's to be jaded, crass and cold. What the hell is your excuse? You know not a tenth of the pain and heartache that shaped your father but yet you condemn him without an once of understanding. Don't you know how much he loves you? How much I love you! When you were born my dream was answered. All I've ever done is try to protect you, love you and cherish you and the last couple of years you've treated me as harshly as you do your father? What did I do to deserve that?"

He wanted to look away, but remembered her command from earlier and just lowered his lashes. "Nothing mother…you didn't do anything…I."

"Never mind. Maybe it is my fault. I tried to counter the way your father treated you by treating you too softly, never putting my foot down. I even made excuses for your behavior." She tilted his chin up until he looked at her again. "When in reality you were just a selfish spoiled brat, mostly by my own doing." She let her hand drop to clench the spread. "I just don't understand why you can't see how much your father loves you. How much he cares and protects you." She saw the anger flare in his eyes again. "Of course you don't. You were to busy only seeing what he shows you on the outside. Both of you are baka's. He'll never tell you but he has watched your back and saved your ass countless times. Yes I know he's a little hard on you but he could have been much harder. You're his only son. He had to teach you how to be tough, how to stand on your own two feet. If something happened to me or your father you would be the head of the family…he had to prepare you for that."

Now he snorted. "Feh nothings ever going to happen to father and as long as he's around nothing will happen to you."

"Your father is not a god…he can't control fate. Time is definite for me and even your father. Besides he needed to teach you to be a man…so one day you can raise and protect your own family."

"I am a man and it has nothing to do with him."

"Don't be foolish! I did not raise an idiot! You are not a man…your barely more then a pup. A man doesn't sulk nor does he push away those who love him. A man knows that the world is full of those who are against him, so he holds those who _do_ love him close to his side."

"Mother…"

"Don't mother me. You've hurt me with your behavior and just like a mother should never hurt her child, a child should never hurt their parents. Even so I have nothing but love for you. We are a family, your family the only one you have. Or maybe you would have liked to be like Inuyasha and not have a family at all? Hmmm, would you have liked that better? To have a mother who died when you were five, a father you never knew and siblings who tried to kill you the majority of your life? Is that what you want instead? Your father's scars run so deep that no one can see them, sometimes not even he can. Your father is complicated all I ask is that you try to understand him.

"Mama…"

"Promise me!" Her hand now clenched his as if his answer was the most important one of his life.

"I promise mother." He saw her visibly relax and she slowly released him, closing her eyes and laying back.

"Good…you remember you promised me and you know what a promise means."

"I know mama." He smoothed the hair from her face and frowned, remembering all the times she had soothed him, god he was such an ass. He had never meant to hurt her with his coldness…he had only been trying to protect his self but in doing so he had apparently hurt her badly. "I'm so sorry mama…I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you…you've been the best mother a stubborn, obnoxious, bullheaded ass could ever ask for. Do you forgive me? I promise in the future I'll try harder…with you and even father."

Kagome opened her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "The future…yes try harder in the future and of course I love you and forgive you. I've always loved you and always will no matter what. Never doubt my love for you. All I want for you is to be happy."

"Mama please don't cry." He mental cursed, he couldn't stand tears. Though none of the women in his family cried often he still hated to see tears…it made him feel so helpless."

"I'm sorry…I just worry about all of you…I…your all so young…so much to learn. It's just so much I wish I could protect you from. So much pain I wish you didn't have to feel…"

"Mama what are you talking about? We're all okay. I'm a little screwed up but I'll survive and I promised you I'd work on my issues with the old man, you don't have to cry about it."

"I…you don't understand…but you will soon." Kagome forced her tears to stop and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry I cried I just love everyone so much. Now get out of here." She gave him a little shove and he leaned back unsure if she was okay but he slowly rose from the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure. In fact go down stairs and tell everyone to start getting together because dinner will be soon. Then I want you to go outside and tell your father it's time."

"You mean tell him it's time for dinner?"

"No. Tell him that I'm waiting for him up stairs and that I said 'it's time'. He'll understand." When he just looked at her fuzzily she gave him her best smile. "Go ahead and go." She let him get to the door before she called out to him again. "InuTenshi…you know I gave you your name for a reason. When I looked into your eyes that shouldn't even been open I knew you were a miracle. One thing if nothing else you should be proud to share with your father is his heart. He has a big heart and so do you. Remember he's not invincible. One day…maybe sooner then you think your father may need you to help him stand, to be at his side instead of at his back." Her son went to speak but she cut him off. "Don't say anything…just take my words to heart. Now go, go go." She smiled until he closed the door and then all her energy left her. Slumping back on the pillow she called for Kirara.

"Kirara come here girl." She waited until she felt the cat's weight settle on her lap. "That was so hard and the hard part hasn't even begun. But it's time Kirara…time to say good-bye."

**AN:**

1-reikihuman spirit energy the kind a monk or miko would have good energy.

2-youkidemonic energy the kind a demon would have, bad energy.

3-imoutosanan honorable term for a younger _sister._

4-aniuean honorable term for an older brother. 5- Otoutosanhonorable term for younger brother

. This wasn't the happiest story but it really wasn't that sad. I believe in being realistic (even with anime) and she has to die eventually. Now I truly didn't mean to do this but **_I will_ be writing a continuation dealing with ALL of Inuyasha and Miroku's kids lives and loves and adventures oh and Shippo!** If your reading this then look for the continuation. Everything I put in this story will be important for the next, and it hints at other storylines and gives you previews of the children's personalities and mates. Again thank you and please review! The Summary for next story is below.

**Title: Children of the Well-(Prologue and chap 1 is posted) **

**I/K, M/S ran "Out of Time" Now it's time for their children's tales as new adventures and romance unfold, on both sides of the well. If Kagome thought beating Naraku was tough wait until she tries raising pups! Come join our wise and mysterious story teller as she tells the stories of both sides of the well!. M/F, lemon, action, adventure, drama, angst, romance, humor.**


	5. Chapter 5

OUT OF TIME

AN: Denotes start of real time memories

-----marks the end of memories

Chapter contains light Lemon. Important author notes at bottom.

The End of Time

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha struggled to arrange his thoughts. What would he do with out Kagome? He could not picture a future without her. Yet he was being forced to do just that. And the pups….though all were technically grown they were still merely pups compared to how long Inuyahsa had walked the earth. Chicako would deal with it given time….she was strong and steadfast. Michiko on the other hand…he and Kagome were both worried about her. She had never been quite the same since the "tragedy" as everyone referred to it. She hid it well but Inuyasha new the death of her own mother might be the straw that broke her resolve. If that was the case would he be able to handle it? Would he be strong enough to put aside his own grief to help his child? Hell did he even know how? Shit…he shuffled his feet in irritation as he frowned down at the ground. Then Takara…his baby girl how would she take it? She had always been a happy child, adventurous and full of trouble. It would kill him to see the light go out of her eyes, to see her passion for life dwindle with her grief and not be able to help her. Then there was his son.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said out loud before kicking at an imaginary rock. He didn't know what to think about his son. Would the damn boy even feel grief when his mother passed? If he did Inuyasha knew for a certainty he wouldn't know how do deal with him. He and his son were on such different levels they might as well have been on different planes of existence. He knew he was mostly to blame for that….he knew it down in his bones yet he still couldn't help feeling animosity at his son. Inuyasha was also wise enough after all these years to know that his anger was just a cover up for what he really felt for his son….he felt fear.

It had started out with him fearing _for_ his son. Like most males he had felt extreme pride when after getting his emotions together he had walked out the bedroom, his son held high for everyone to see. Miroku had slapped him on the back and grinned and all the children had scrambled to get a peek of the bundled up baby. His girls in particular were excited at finally having a brother of their own. Later that night everyone even Kagome had been relaxing in the living room. Inuyasha had moved Kagome to the couch. He sat on the floor beside her while a floor basinet held the baby as they all watched TV. The older kids were to the side playing a board game, while Shippo was in his make shift studio fooling around with his art.

Takara had been fascinated by the baby, finally there was someone younger then her. Someone she could try and boss around! She was seated on the other side of the basinet fascinated by the child. For like her he had been born with visible dog ears and the tiniest of fang teeth. She knew that when he was old enough he would be taught how to conceal his demonic features like she had been taught. She was so excited and couldn't wait to play with her new sibling. At the moment the baby was just laying in his basket doing nothing. She took her finger and poked his round little stomach…still he slept. She did it a couple more times with the same result…nothing. Deciding to try something different she poked at the babies ears.

Inuyasha had seen out the corner of his eyes Takara and the baby and was content to let his little girl stare at the babe, until he heard his new baby boy loud piercing scream. Inuyasha snatched the baby up so fast that Takara reared backwards and fell on her little rump.

"What did you do to him!" Inuyasha accused.

"I….nothing papa." Takara said with her tiny ears flattened to her skull. "I was just trying to play with him." The little girl was close to tears. She was her father's baby girl and he'd never been this angry at her.

"Well don't touch him again!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet the baby silenced by the harsh sound of his voice.

The others in the room had gone silent when the commotion started, now Kagome propped herself up "Inuyasha…I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Inuyasha had turned and bared his fangs making her eyes widen, he then growled loudly so the whole room could here. "No one's going to hurt my boy." And before anyone could react to the hostility he stomped out the room then the kitchen door with the babe in his arms.

He had gone straight to the God tree and quickly but carefully climbed high into it. Finally sitting crossed legged and cradling the infant. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being unreasonable but he felt a deeply intense need to protect his one and only son. Nor could he stop all the pieces of memories that assailed his mind. Of himself as a little boy while the other kids pinched his ears and pulled his hair while he endured it because his mother had told him that he couldn't fight the humans, that he might hurt them. What about him! They were hurting him! Then when his mother had died how the village people had encouraged the kids to throw rocks at him, while the adults jeered for him to leave their village or they would kill him. So into the forest he'd gone. Struggling, scavenging, stealing, hiding, fighting…surviving. Part of him had always thought that maybe…just maybe he would have received a little more kindness if he'd been a girl, a little more sympathy. However as a half demon male all he received was scorn and contempt, both hiding the baser emotions of the humans….fear. While he might have been a small boy _then_ they knew that he was already stronger then some young men. They feared that he would grow up and slaughter them all, rape their daughters, abuse their old and the list probably went on and on in their minds. He had always been unwanted, unloved, unvalued.

It was for these reasons that part of him had been relieved when his twin daughters were born looking entirely like their mother. No one on either side of the well would look at them twice. His past was a small part of why he spoiled Takara…she looked like him and at once he'd wanted to protect her from the stares the whispers. But thanks to Kagome's spells no one on her side ever batted an eyelash at the girl. Over here, or what he thought of as "down the well" the villagers did whisper about her but only because of her tomboy behavior. Most of the villagers always had a kind word or smile for her. Then again she had a way of making people like her even with her cheeky ways.

He looked down at the new born in his arms as the pup bit down on his finger with his impossible tiny fangs. He felt his heart constrict as he looked down into eyes like his own. The way he was feeling now was the reason he'd never pressed Kagome about having a boy. He had also been truly content with his girls. This defenseless vulnerable babe would grow….would become a _man_, feared hated and maybe hunted even. Despite all he did for the demon slayer village and all the tales about him in the fight against Naraku still most did not completely trust him. With the exception of Miroku's family he didn't honestly believe any of the others in the village truly trusted him. He could smell their distrust, their fear and apprehension especially when he was a full demon. He never let any of them know he "knew" not even Kagome. Their actions however hurt; hurt the tiny buried little part of him that was still a little boy being stoned in the wake of his mother's death. As he looked down at his son he promised that as long as he was alive his son would never have to go through what he had. He wasn't a blood thirsty demon like some but he had no problem killing and for his family he would do whatever it took in an instant. He wouldn't let his son feel all the pain he had.

-----------

It had taken Kagome limping out to the tree and pleading with him that and the pup being hungry had finally caused him to come down. Now look at him? His son hated him. The first few years of his son's life he had been overly protective until one day it had dawned on him. He had become the warrior he was….the man he was because of the things he had been through. Every action had lead him to meeting Kikyo and in turn meeting Kagome who had graced him with his pups and a new life. What kind of man would his son grow up to be if he cuddled him? On top of those more rational thoughts had been his un-rational fear of failing his son. He'd never had a father, no one to teach him to be a good demon, a good being. As he'd watched him grow, watched his son look up to him with hero worship he'd panicked. This was too important to mess up. But of course he'd messed up anyway. He had thought to teach his son the only way he knew how, with distance and hardness. His son had reacted poorly to the change and from then on everything had become a battle with them.

"Old man! Are you starting to go deaf?" It was the third time Tenshi had to call his father.

Inuyasha came out of his thoughts at the voice of his only son. "When I start to go deaf I'll let you know…pup. What do you want?"

Standing arrogantly and smiling warily at his father he answered. "Gee pops it always amazes me how cheerfully you greet me."

"I'm not in the mood for your mouth today. Spit it out if you want something."

Quickly forgetting his mother's words as the familiar anger returned he stepped forward. "When I was born was it the most miserable day of your life or is everyday like that for you." His father moved so fast that he barely felt the claws clench around his throat before his back was feeling the bite of the god tree.

"Pups shouldn't talk about things they know nothing about." Both of their eyes were taking on hints of red as they glared at each other. Tenshi fists clenched at his sides. "You feel lucky today pup? I can tell you want to take a shot at me…..I smell it all over you….go ahead if you feel lucky. It's just the reason I need to teach you a lesson." Despite his words Inuyasha let out a low growl of warning to dissuade his son from taking action. He really didn't want to hurt him.

InuTenshi dug his claws into his hands until he drew blood and snarled at his father. "It still baffles me why mother picked you as a mate."

"Kagome…." Inuyasha eyes flashed brightly before he released his pup and stepped back. He had to think about Kagome. She would have a fit if she caught them fighting and she didn't need to be stressed. With the anger flooding out of him he wearily shook his head and took another step back. "What did you want?"

Tenshi's anger fled just as quickly as he watched in confusion his father back down so suddenly and completely….it was so unlike him. "Mother wanted me to give you a message. She said to tell you it's time." Tenshi watched as his fathers shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. What the hell was wrong with the old man?

Inuyasha was loath to open his eyes and face reality…was it time? He felt that admitting it to the family would make it so final. He opened his eyes and for the first time noticed that dusk was upon them, the red and orange of the evening sky all around…….how many more sunsets would he watch with Kagome? Shaking the errant thought out his head he took a step closer to his son. "You think your tough don't you son?"

"What?" Tenshi wondered where that question had come from.

"You think you're grown, you think you know the horror of life? You know nothing….nothing at all about being a man, you know nothing about life or death or sacrifice."

Tenshi sneered. "I know enough! I'll be a better man then you ever were."

Inuyasha just smirked. "You know nothing about anything and certainly not about me. As you are right now you would never have survived a tenth of what I've been through. We'll see how tough you are after tonight. I use to be like you not caring how my actions effected others….every action has a consequence pup. Maybe one day you'll get that through your skull."

Tenshi was livid as his father started to walk past him. "Fuck you old man."

Inuyasha stopped and turned back to look at his son. "I'm already fucked….in a way that you can't possible understand." Inuyasha turned back around and looked up at Kagome's window. "Gather everyone in the sitting room…me and your mother will be down in a few minutes."

_Kagome_

Kagome huddled down in the sheets with Kirara while she waited on Inuyasha to come, her heart breaking for the father and son. However there was nothing else she could do. It would be up to them now to build a bridge back to each other. Now her thoughts turned to Inuyasha the love of her long life. Her love for him had never dimmed their flame had never gone out and for that she was grateful. Her heart felt like the many pieces of the jewel on the day it had broke high in the sky and started her life on a road that had ended her here. Nevertheless she had to do it. It was better to do this like a band aid…fast and quick in the hope the pain wouldn't last as long. Plus she wasn't sure if she could handle it herself….the wondering the unknown and yes the pain. Only Kirara knew of her plans. No it would be better this way. She closed her eyes resigned to her fate and waited on Inuyasha, her mind drifting back to the night before.

Inuyasha was cradling her high up in the God tree as they watched another sun set together. It was slightly breezy and she shivered as the wind blew over her.

"Kagome are you cold?"

"No I'll be alright. I want to finish watching the sunset."

"Feh, I don't know what you find so special about watching the sun go down anyway."

"Well for one it's beautiful. Plus it's dependable and comforting. Everyday the sun rises and everyday it sets. It's the one constant in life." Kagome said as she snuggled back into his chest, while he wrapped the ends of his coat around her.

"Hmmm, if you say so." Inuyasha didn't hold sunsets in as high a standard as his mate. For the longest sunsets had been the worst time of the day for him. It used to single the end of another day alone and the beginning of a night time fighting for his life. The rising sun was always a reminder that he would have to do it all over again. That's how he'd felt before he met Kagome. Now…now sunsets were even worse. Each sun set might mean his last day with Kagome. Every morning as he woke up beside her he wondered if the rays of the sun would shine of her pale face of death. No for him the rising and falling of the sun measured time….and time he didn't have. He kept silent with his depressing thoughts. In silence they finished watching the fading rays as the bright shades of colored clouds took its place. Inuyasha felt her shiver again and before she could protest he'd wrapped her in his fire coat and was lifting her to his back.

"Here get on, it's time to go in."

"Fine if I must." She sighed dramatically though there was no place she'd rather be then on his back surrounding in the scent of his coat. Thoughts of tomorrow were already in her head and she pushed them out with Herculean strength. Tonight was for them and them only. Tonight she wanted to pretend that they had many more sunsets together.

She had him carry her all the way upstairs to their bedroom. Even after all these years of the house being hers they had always used her childhood bedroom as their own. She even convinced him to take a soothing bath with her. This was something he didn't mind doing on the other side in the hot springs but found distasteful in the small tubs here. There were no giggles or shy looks just the comfort of a couple used to each other, content with the others presence.

"Did you want to sit downstairs awhile or are you tired? It might be a good idea for you to go to bed early. I'm sure the herds will start arriving at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Inuyasha asked as Kagome dried his back.

"No." She said softly toweling his muscular back then letting the towel fall she stepped close, pressing her naked flesh against his. "I'm not tired." She said slipping her arms around his waist, their warm damp skin pressing together. "I want you to make love to me." She felt Inuyasha's muscles tense then relax before he broke her hold to turn around pulling her to his front.

"You…should rest."

"No, you heard me." She kissed his neck giving it a little nip. "I want you to make love to me." She licked his jaw. "Over and over and over again." His arms tightened at her words as her mouth nipped at his bottom lip. "I know you can do it….I don't want you to stop until I ask."

"Kagome….are you-."

"I know what I want….what I need. I need you…my mate…inside me" She proved her point by trailing her hand down to his already hard man hood He reacted with a low growl as he took her mouth in a firm kiss. The kiss was long and tender taking her breath away only to give her new life by replacing her air with his. It went on so long that she became dizzy…weak in the knees…wet in her center. His hand moved to a round breast as his lips trailed to her neck. He flicked her nipple at the same time he licked her mark and she melted, held up only by his strong arms.

"Yes love me Yasha."

"Always." He found her mouth with his lips and wrapped his arms tight around her. Stroking her soft skin with his finger tips. He backed her up until her leg hit the bed. She sank down and held his waist, her face pressed against his abdomen has she licked his muscles. She was trailing her mouth down to his member when he stopped her.

"No." He sank down to his knees in front of her. "You asked me to make love to _you_, and so I will. Tonight is for you Kagome. Let me love you." Tears glinted in her eyes and she smiled at him nodding her consent.

He parted her knees and moved in close, his hands massaging her breasts as his eyes watched. Having pups had filled her top out nicely and he took his time bringing her nipples to a point. Kagome's breathing was shallow and hitched. Her hands trialed down his sides and his buttocks as he set his tongue to the first breast.

He laved and plucked at them both until she was clutching his head to her chest her groans of pleasure floating around the room. Still he didn't stop but instead worked his hand in between their bodies and played with her star of delight as he continued his assault on her tender orbs. He didn't stop until he felt her shiver and her arms clench around his neck and back.

Then and only then did her press her back onto the bed. The bed where they had first made love, where she had brought three of their children into the world. He kissed her closed eyelids and her parted lips. The tension in his groin he ignored as he made his way down her thighs all the way down to her feet. He kissed the soles of her feet that had walked beside him on so many journey's. Her slim ankles were next. They had sustained the weight of that book bag filled with supplies to rowdy children through the years.

He inched up to the soft flesh of her calves that hid the muscles beneath, so much like his Kagome. She was so soft so fragile yet so strong in so many ways. He slowly kissed and licked his way inside her thighs. The same thighs that had griped him so tightly as he bounded through the trees with her on his back. Thighs that made up the lap that had bounced crying babies and comforted a scared Shippo. Thighs that cradled him as he moved inside her. How he loved everything about her.

He finally parted her inner lips with his tongue finding her secret, taking pleasure in her enthralling scent that smelled like a mix of him and her. He slowly licked the bud then the wet inner folds before deeply dipping his long tongue in her opening. The opening that brought life into the world that brought him peace every time he entered.

He felt her hips move, wiggle squirm as she tired to simultaneously escape the torture and move closer to bliss. Again he ignored the throbbing of his body. Ignored the pleas of her voice until her body poured her sweet nectar in his waiting mouth.

"Inuyasha please!"

"Please….what." He murmured against her stomach as he slowly made his way back up her body.

"You…you know what!" Her voice caught as he licked her belly button.

"I thought I was pleasing you…loving you."

"You were…I just…more…love me more!"

"You greedy wench." Inuyasha chuckled and finally slid his whole body over hers. Her eyes were laughing as her body was flushed with desire. He kissed her lips as he settled his hips in the cove reserved just for him. He wound his hands in both of hers and held them down on the bed, their passion clouded eyes meeting as he broke the kiss. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said slowly as he entered her the same way. He moved slowly, torturously, looking into her eyes the whole time. Neither spoke, they didn't have to. He saw in her eyes when her fervor rose. Felt in her hips when she wanted more. Knew by her hands tightening on his that she was close to falling. Still he moved their bodies pressed close, kissing each others necks and lips as they neared the peak together. As the vibrations of ecstasy snaked through their bodies she clung tighter to him, legs gripping his waist as if he was her salvation. Then stars burst behind her eyes and her body seized around him wringing his essence from him willing.

When they could breathe again Inuyasha opened his eyes to see her staring up at him, liquid dripping down her cheek.

"Why do you always cry when I make love to you?" He asked still confused after all these years.

"Because it's so beautiful, it makes me feel so complete…I can't help it."

He shook his head perplexed by her human female emotions. "But I hate making you cry."

"I know…just promise you'll never stop loving me…promise."

"I promise…I'll never stop…ever."

They made love again and again. Sometimes with her worshipping him, mostly with them both giving and taking…always with them loving each other.

-------

Kagome opened her eyes with a smile on her face as the mark on the side of her neck heated up. Inuyasha didn't bother to knock as he burst through the door. For a moment they just looked at each other, until he softly closed the door behind him. Kirara stretched and slowly made her way to the window sill once again.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes it's time we told them….what's the matter you look upset."

"Of course I'm upset! Your….damn it and that son of yours-"

"Our son…your son." Kagome gentle cut him off, feeling his pain from across the room. "Inuyasha come here." He did as she asked, coming to sit on the bed. "I know this is hard for you, all of it. It's hard for me to…so hard but it has to be done. You know I love our children all of them, and that I love you more then life it self….but we can't stop fate. I will die." He went to turn away from her but she grabbed his hands and held tight. "Inuyasha I would love to spend eternity with you, but I can't. It's hard to see you suffer day after day with the knowledge of my death. It's hard for me to be around the kids the young pups and know I won't see them grow. I won't see them make mistakes and overcome them. I need you to know and to believe that everything I do today….I do it for you and the kids and all those I love! I hate seeing you suffer."

He pulled her into his arms as he saw her eyes glittering with tears. "I don't want you to suffer either but I don't want you to leave me. I'm not sure I can do it without you. You gave me a reason to live. As I slept pinned to that tree thinking the one I loved betrayed me….I didn't want to live. Then you came…you freed me and freed my heart. Suddenly I had a reason to live…something to protect. You mean so much to me. You gave me so much, a purpose, a family…acceptance….love. You made me more then I would have ever been with out you. Without you I'll have nothing again. I might as well be pinned back to that tree without you by my side. You're my mate…my other half, I can't live without you."

"Don't say that, please don't say that." Kagome pulled back from him to hold his face with both hands her wet eyes pleading with his. "Inuyasha you have so much to be proud of, so much to live for. You taught me things as well. You taught me how to be strong, how to fight for things worth fighting for. You gave me our children. What's more you gave me your love and made me the happiest woman alive. You have protected me and cared for me from the moment we met. I don't regret a single moment with you because it led us here. I wouldn't give up the family and loved ones we have today for anything. You have to promise me you'll be strong one more time. That you will live for our children…in them will be me. They will need you they still have some growing to do. I'll cry in heaven if I know that my demise was the cause of yours."

He kissed her forehead his heart aching as her voice broke and again he held her tight against him, wanting to shelter her from the pain of life…and death. "Kagome…you ask too much of me. I'm just a simple hanyou…but for you I'll try. I'll try to be strong for our children. Damn, lets do this and get it over with. I've never been good at waiting, it's driving me crazy." He went to pull back but she held him a moment longer.

"Okay…your right. Waiting won't change what must be done." She lifted her head and surprised him with a full kiss. Pulling back she smiled and her eyes lit up with laughter. "I want you to know I had a wonderful day today. Thanks for getting everyone together for me, it was wonderful."

"Anything for you."

"Anything? In that case I want you to be happy, I want you not to mourn for me, but to think about all the good times we had, like last night."

Now Inuyasha smirked as he slowly stood up. "I don't know about the first part but I'll be happy to give you a repeat of last night anytime you want."

Kagome smiled but lowered her eyes….she knew there would be _no repeat_ of last night. She pulled her courage tight around her steadying her nerves. She had told herself she would not cry would not fuel her children tears. They would remember her as being strong. Lifting her eyes she winked at her mate. "Maybe…can you give me the robe in the closet?"

"What? Why?" He asked even as he was opening the closet to do as she asked.

'It's a surprise." She took the offered robe then grinned at him "Thanks now turn around while I get out of bed."

"Feh! Have you gone daft? You don't have anything I haven't seen or touched a million times."

"Inuyasha! I have on a special outfit for you and don't want you to see it yet."

"That's stupid. Only you would think of clothes at a time like this."

"Maybe….turn around." He hesitated looking chagrined but at her pout finally complied.

"Hurry up crazy woman."

"Okay." She giggled as she quickly stood up and slipped the robe on, tying it tightly over her outfit. "Okay done."

Inuyasha turned back around and shook his head at her. "Great come on then lets get this shit over with."

She walked over to him and put her arm around his waist. "Remember Inuyasha I love you more then time itself." He kissed her forehead again and as he reached for the door handle Kirara hopped down to follow them to their fate.

_Inuyasha & Kagome_

"Here let me carry you."

"No." She slapped at Inuyasha's hands as they stood on the landing. "I can walk I'm not an invalid." She heard the sounds of her family reach her ears and her resolve firmed. She had to do this. Had to make it as quick and painless as possible for them. Down the stairs they went just as Shippo happened to pass by the bottom. He smiled up at them then continued on his way yelling out to the many people gathered in the sitting room.

"Here come the old man and mama now!"

They reached the bottom and followed behind Shippo only to see InuTenshi standing in the doorway of the room. "I did what you asked. That's everyone."

"Yeah for once you did." Inuyasha said on a sneer.

"Yeah well I'm out. I don't have to take this shit." He turned to leave until he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder.

"Tenshi….don't go, you're needed here. Remember what we spoke about. I have an announcement that you need to hear. Please stay."

"Feh, don't beg his ass for anything! He probably won't care about what you have to say anyway."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome disapproving reprimand had those not overtly listening coming to attention. "Don't be this way. Tenshi _you'll stay_ this is important. Stay for me."

"What's so important mother…that you wanted to tell us all at once?" Chikako said slowly moving through the thong of people towards the confrontation.

"Something very serious I'm afraid." That got the attention of everyone. Kagome let her son go and with Inuyasha moved through the group, stopping to hug everyone that she passed. The tension mounted in humans and demons alike. Why would Kagome be acting this way? What did she mean "something serious?" Finally they reached the couch and waited while a couple of the great grandchildren moved to make room for them. They took a seat with Takara and Michiko sitting on either side of them. Chikako and InuTenshi had wondered back into the room as they watched the strange progression dread filling their heart.

"Mama, what's wrong? What's going on?" Michiko grabbed her mothers free hand the other was clutched in Inuyashas's .

"I…children." Kagome cleared her throat and looked at Inuyasha to draw strength. "Everyone gather around and have a seat." She waited while the one's who had been standing sat. Chikako refused instead choosing to sit on the arm of the couch next to her twin. Tenshi went and leaned against the wall arms crossed a marked frown on his face. The only other person up was Kouga. He leaned on the wall his eyes hooded until she caught them. She saw the anguish in his eyes and tried to give him an encouraging smile. He didn't smile back he just looked at her accusingly and she lowered her eyes in regret, giving Inuyasha's hand another squeeze before turning to face the waiting crowd.

"First, I want to thank everyone here for coming today. It warms my heart to see my family all under one roof. I want to make that clear…that everyone here is family. Take a moment and look around at each other and know that next to you is family one and all. Family means a lot to Inuyasha and me. I love each and every person in this room. Some of you I've been through thick and thin with." She looked at Kouga again and smiled. "Some of you I call brother, while some I call son and daughters, all of you I call family."

"We gathered today as we do each year to strengthen the bond we all have with each other. Human, demon, and hanyou alike. I don't know what the future will bring but we all share a great secret, everyone in this room is special and apart of history. Protect it, nourish it and never take it for granted. Learn to forgive and move past perceived grievances." She looked at her son.

"And learn to accept the past and move on to the future." She turned and brushed the sliver lock of hair from Michiko's face. "Regret…is a defeating emotion. Learn to acknowledge it _then_ let it go. I see so many young faces those who have not learnt that life can and will be hard. When those times come I want you to remember that it's okay to hurt but that you have to be strong, that you have to pick yourself up and never grow bitter. Life even with its hardships is sweet. Knowing that live everyday like it's your last. Appreciate every sunrise and every sunset. Appreciate everyone you love everyday." She turned and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. He sat unmoving staring blankly out into the crowd, his head held high but his eyes un-seeing as he retreated into a place where her words didn't hurt so much.

"Mother why did you call us here? What do you have to tell us?"

Kagome smiled ruefully at Chikako's direct words. She should have known her oldest wouldn't let her ease into it. She heard murmurs of agreement throughout the room and decided that the truth wouldn't get any easier if she overlaid it with pretty words. "Okay." Kagome gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "Fine I see I'm not fooling anyone. But please remember my words. I meant every one of them." Now she looked Chikako in the eye and made her next statement. "I brought you all here…to tell you I'm dying.

Kagome felt the shock wave as it went through the room. She blocked out the sounds as she watched her daughters eyes go wide then narrow to slits. Sessa pressed her lips thin and stared. Kagome fought the clenching of her heart; she refused to cry as Michiko clung to her arm her trembling traveling to Kagome's body.

"Mama why would you say something like that! Papa why would she joke about that?" Takara was shaking Inuyash'a arm, her eyes taking on glints of anger. How could her mother be so insensitive to joke like that?

"She's not joking. It's true."

Takara stopped pulling on her father her mouth hanging open. She knew her father would _never_ in a million years joke about it. That meant it was true but it couldn't be.

Sessa shot to her feet. "Explain yourself mother!"

"Chikako, please calm down." Kagome watched as Sessa's mate made it to her side and forced her to sit down again. "Please everyone quiet down and I'll explain. I know this is will be hard for everyone to understand but I need you to try. Months ago I started having attacks. Painful body attacks. They went on for months. They eventually stopped….but then I started loosing my miko powers."

"Mama, none of that means your dying. Maybe your powers are just leaving you. That has to be it." Michiko grasped at anything that wouldn't take her mother from her.

"No baby, it's more then that. It's the jewel….it's sucking the power and the life out of me. I've been to doctors…they confirm that I have some kind of cancer that is eating away at me a kind that they've never seen. I know it's the jewel. I feel it. About two months ago I had a prophetic dream that clearly showed that it was killing me and that I didn't have much longer."

"There must be a way if it's the jewel. Maybe if you ask Uncle-."

"We already spoke to him Chikako. Right after Kagome had the dream we went to go see him. He told us there was nothing we could do." Inuyasha spoke up cutting off the hope building in Sessa's chest.

"This isn't happening." Shippo said stepping over others until he dropped on the floor in front of Kagome. "Mama…there has to be something we can do. Some modern medicine or some charm from the other side we can use to save you. You're too young to die." Shippo always a sensitive soul had tears in his eyes and didn't care who saw them."

"Oh Shippo don't cry! It has to be this way. Your father and I have racked our brains trying to think of something but there is nothing that can cure me. Each day brings me closer to my last. The jewel feeds on my spiritual energy then consumes my body. There is nothing I can do. Don't be sad. I've lived a wonderful life and having you all in it has made me so happy."

"No, no, no! Mama let me try to use my miko power to save you? Please the jewel can feed off me until we figure out how to save you. I know there has to be something!"

"No Michiko, I can't let you do that. It would only drain you. You don't have enough power neither did I to cure me. The jewel is to powerful."

"Fuck the jewel!" InuTenshi shouted his first words since his mother's horrific announcement. He followed up his words by slamming his hand through the wall.

Kagome just smiled sadly and shook her head. "Tenshi….I'll expect you to fix that. Please don't blame the jewel. I'll admit the jewel has caused much pain over its long years but it has also done much good. Without it I would have never met your father and none of you would have been born. Do not hate the jewel for it flows in your veins. It makes you who you are. It makes you so special. Please as a gift to me….don't hate it."

"Mama how can you be so damn calm! You act as if you told us you're buying new china and not dying!" Takara jumped up and stumbled to her mate who caught her. Her tears stained his coat as she cried quietly. Her tears joined the others that were going on around the room.

"I don't expect anyone not to be upset….do you think I _want _to leave you? My children, my grand children and great grand children? My nieces and nephews my family my mate! Of course not! But it's a fact I'm dying. As I sit here right now talking to you _I'm dying_! There is nothing we can do. I wanted to spend the day with all of you. Bask in your love, let you know how much you mean to me."

Chikako stood up again her spine stiff her eyes livid. "Well I for one will not accept this. I will find a cure. Tell me how much time you think you have left? How much time do I have to find a way for you to live?"

Kagome bit her lip…and dug her fingernails into her mate's hand. This would be the hardest part she had to break all their hearts and hers. "I have no time left….no time at all."

Inuyasha turned her face to look at him. "Kagome….what are you saying." It came out in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…so sorry but it has to be this way." Now her voice trembled.

"But I thought…a couple more months….maybe longer."

"I can't do that to you and the kids…to myself. No…today is it. I brought everyone together to say goodbye. _You and I have finally run out of time_."

"Nooooo!" He issued a low mournful growl and snatched her up until he was holding her on his lap. His eyes closed tight he held her as she tried to sooth him by running her hands over his hair murmuring words of love to him, as the distress of those gathered mounted.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I love you so much and it hurts so much. Please let me go with all my family around me."

"But you can't-" He was choked up. His mind in a whirlwind of disbelief.

"Please Inuyasha….please don't make this harder for me. I have to do this."

"I.." He trailed off, finding no words to convey what he felt. Slowly he nodded burying his head in her hair. Inhaling her scent her essence.

"Thank you." They stayed huddled together as the commotion went on around them. Finally Kagome took a deep breath and lifted her head. Inuyasha wouldn't let her off his lap but did allow her to turn around to face everyone again.

"It's time for me to say my good byes." She called someone out the crowd to come to her and so it began.

Person after person came to her. She hugged them from Inuyasha's lap then gave them words of love and advice. Souta's kids old as they were, and their children. Her grand kids came with their babes and she held them as they cried for her and kissed them one last time. Kouga and his son she made give her a hug as she told them how honored she was to be a part of their pack. Sango and Miroku's living children where next with their mates and children and their children. She apologized to her god children for leaving them. For not being able to watch over them any longer but promised that Inuyasha and their god brothers and sisters would always be there for them. She called her children mates up next. Told them to watch over her children to care and support them in their time of need, to always cherish their mate. Finally it was time to call her children to her for one last good bye. Inuyasha's demon aura fairly crackled around him as he fought to control his emotions, fought his need to lash out at his impotency to do anything, to change her fate.

"Shippo, I know you've already lost to many parents but remember you're not that little lost frightened fox cub anymore. You're all grown up with a family of your own. You've grown into a wonderful demon a wonderful man. Never forget the things we taught you, that I taught you. Live your life and be happy. Love all your family and thank you for being my son"

"Mama….I'll miss you. Who's going to keep Inuyasha in line if not you?" Shippo had let his disguise fade in his distress. His fox ears were laid low and his bushy tail brushed against his mother's knee for comfort. He felt numb inside he as he waited on her to say it was all a mistake.

"You will! You'll always be my little Shippo." Kagome reached into the arm of her robe and pulled out another lollypop. "Here you go, I love you Shippo." He took the candy on a shaky smile and gave her a hug, gripping a little too tightly. He finally let go and moved out the way for another to take his place.

"Chikako, come here." The daughter in question kneeled down in front of Kagome and held both her hands. "My first born…I was so afraid before you were born. I wasn't sure I would be a good mother. I hope I have been."

"You have been the best mother I could have hoped to have." Chikako was beat…defeated by the reality of the situation. She had watched her mother say good bye…her head held high, her cheeks dry of tears and was determined to be as strong as she was.

"Thank you, you were a good daughter. Remember what I told you earlier. I'm proud of you. You are a wonderful daughter, a great sister and a great mother yourself. Watch over your siblings, watch over your father. You have always been so strong but remember what I told you sometimes being weak can be your strength. Know that I love you and always will."

Chikako squeezed her mother's hand painfully then gave her a rare smile. "I love you too…mama."

Kagome's eye's widened at the term her daughter hadn't called her since she'd been four. Grinning a little with a hint of tears coming to her eyes she leaned forward and gave Chikako a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you sweet heart. That was the best gift you could have given me."

As Chikako stood her mate was by her side. She let him pull her off to the side and welcomed his arms around her waist. As she drew strength from his embrace she realized what her mother had meant by the comment. Her heart was breaking but for her sibling's sake and for her fathers she would maintain. They would need her. She could feel her twin's grief coming off in waves. Michiko would need her and she would not let her sister down.

The twin in question Michiko lost it as her mother called her forth. She had been crying quietly the whole time but now she dropped in front of Kagome sobbing holding her mother's knees for dear life. "Mama no please you can't leave me! I can't lose you to! It's not fair I'm not strong enough."

"Michiko!" Kagome said sternly catching her attention. "Remember what I told you. Only your inability to believe in your self makes you weak. I know this is tough for you but you can't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do, nothing any of us could do. I worry for you. You must learn to live. Please live for me."

"No mama I'll mourn you for the rest of my days!"

"No! You have to promise me you will not. I see a future for you one that is very important and bright. One filled with trails but love also and happiness. You out of all my children are most like me. I'm not a quitter and neither are you. You just haven't found yourself yet. You will once you stop trying to please everyone once you become yourself. You can be whoever and whatever you want to be. Promise me you won't cut your hair for me, that you'll let it grow and flourish once more. I have lived a good long and full life. I have done the things I dreamed off. I have loved the one I needed. I have buried family and loved ones and still carried on. You are my daughter flesh of my flesh you will do the same. Live your life fully so when your time comes many, many years from now you can leave the earth with no regrets like I will."

"But mama…"

"Promise me Michiko."

"I promise mama I promise."

"Good girl. I love you. You will never be without me remember that." Kagome hugged her, feeling her heart break for her daughter, for before this night was done she would put another burden upon her. Michiko moved to sit on the side of Kagome and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Her sniffles had quieted as she tried to hug some dignity to herself. Tried to be strong like her mother wanted her too but the agony of another lose was eating away at her, she wanted to scream to lose control….but she knew what losing control could do. No she couldn't lose control….like last time. She would not disgrace her mother again. She would not cause her or anyone else more pain.

"Baby girl come here. Do you understand what's going on?"

"Yes mama….I uh guess I understand…I don't like it though. I never thought of this day…I guess I assumed you'd always be here." Takara was babbling as she knelt hugging her mother over her fathers arms that would not let go. She was trying to be brave but suddenly she felt like the little girl that use to sneak into her parents bedroom under the pretense of keeping them safe.

"I know baby girl. I thought the same thing. It was arrogant for me to think that way. All things that live must die. You are so much like your father, well slightly less stubborn then him." The two grinned at each other. "I'm proud of you, you're my baby girl and you brought me much joy. You probably also gave me all my grey hairs. I'll miss you but I have faith that you'll continue to do well. You'll watch out for the ones we love while I'm gone won't you?"

"Yes mama, I'll do my best." Takara knew who she meant, papa and her younger brother. Her papa…was not taking this well. His head was still hidden and he had not uttered a single word since mama had started her goodbyes. Her heartbreak over her mother warred with her worry over her father.

"I know you will. I love you very much. You take care of your cute little grand baby and may you be blessed with many more."

"Oh mama! I love you too! We will never forget you! I'll tell my grandchildren stories of your greatness every time I see them. They'll know all about you before their time to read the _The Book of Tim_e comes."

"Thank you baby…I know you all will honor me." Kagome was so proud of her youngest girl. The strength and understanding she was showing. She was not that surprised though. She as clearly her father's daughter. "Now where is the child born last of my body but not of my heart."

The crowd parted as InuTenshi made his way from the wall. As Kagome watched him slowly approach she was reminded briefly of the little boy she'd held. For a moment she saw the uncertainty that she knew always lay below his demeanor before he covered it up. He stiffly knelt at her feet his eyes flashing between gold and red as he fought his emotions.

"InuTenshi my angel. You were conceived from your father's and I pure love when not a shred of doubt lay in our hearts. We had to overcome so much to be together. Naraku, betrayal, mistrust, fear and then time itself. You also have a hard road ahead of you before you find happiness. Never give up….don't harden your heart. Know that you were and are loved. I have often wished that my love was enough to protect my children from the world…but it is not. Stop fighting what makes you…you. I love you my little boy."

He stared at her, his eyes completely red and for a moment she thought he would lose it until he grabbed her in a crushing hug, his face buried in her neck, he whispered_. "Mama…I love you….I need you."_

_As a single tear slipped down her cheek she turned her head and whispered back. "I love you too….I know you need me…I'm so sorry I won't be here to guide you. Please let your father be there for you. You need to be there for him also. You are his only son…love him, know that he loves you."_

"_Mama…don't leave us….me just yet. I thought…but I'm not ready."_

"_Yes you are. I have faith in you. You can become a man today. Being a man is the difference in how you deal with what life gives you. It's about thinking about others above your self. Do your best I will be proud of you no matter what"_

"_Mama…"_

She pushed him away and dried her eyes leaning back into Inuyasha as if her strength was gone. "I hope you appreciate your family more now. We are not prefect but we are the only family you have. I hope all of you here head my words. I have given all that I could. I have said the words of my heart…my good bye's are complete.

End of the Road

Inuyasha lifted his head at her statement, his eyes completely red. She was surprised he had not turned into a full demon and also grateful. She wanted to remember him how she loved him best. Her hanyou, dog boy.

"Kagome you don't have to do this, you don't have to end our time."

"Yes I do. I can't go on seeing the look of dread in your eyes. I wouldn't be able to deal with the children's pain day after day. It's breaking my heart everyday to know it may be my last with you. I suffer with the thought of leaving you." She kissed his cheeks as she cried for them both since she knew he wouldn't. "Besides, I see the look in your eyes. You're afraid that one morning you'll wake up and I'll be gone. Or that if you leave the room for to long I'll have slipped away. That's no way to live. I can't keep doing that to my mate. Plus I'll admit I'm afraid of the same things. I don't want to go alone…without you there. Is that selfish? I can't help it I need you by my side."

"It's not selfish mate. Of course I'll stay by your side till the end." Inuyasha's voice was horse with his rage. He wanted so badly to lash out. Anything to take away the burning pain in his veins but his Kagome needed him. "Don't cry you know I hate to see you cry."

She gave him a shaky smile and dried her tears. "Okay I won't cry. I love you Inuyasha."

"And you know I love you too."

"I know…. I need to end this now but before I do I have to do one more thing." She turned from him and pried his arms from her waist and turned to Michiko sitting next to her. "Daughter before I breathe my last breath I have one more gift to give you. I apologize for it now."

"I don't understand mama."

Kagome averted her eyes and addressed the room. "As most of you know Michiko was charged with the writing of _The Book of Time. _As one of my dying wishes I have commissioned her to add to the book a portion entitled _Children of the Well._ I ask you all gathered here now that if she comes to you and asks for your story that you give it freely and wholly. This is how you can honor me."

"Mama…what is this gift you speak of?" Michiko didn't like it when her mother hid her eyes didn't think she would like the next thing to come out of her mother's mouth. Could she endure anymore? Finally her mother looked at her again and firmly gripped her hands.

"Michiko the gift I speak of may also be a burden to you. I give it to you because out of all my children I know you can handle it the best no matter what you choose to do with it. Though you have tired to hide it all your life I've always known that you have the most miko power out of all my children. For some reason you have chosen to virtually ignore this part of yourself. I have no doubt that you are strong, stronger then almost all present in this room. You fear your strength…one day I hope you will not. I hope the gift I give you will help you to find the true you. As I said before the only thing keeping me alive is my miko powers. When they are exhausted I will die. This could have been in weeks or a few months. I choose to make it today. Therefore Michiko I chose to give you all my remaining power."

"No!" Michiko tried to withdraw her hands from her mother's as she felt the transfer already begin. "Mama no, it will kill you. Don't let me be the reason you die. I can't be the reason again mama no!" Tears of fear and desperation sprang to her eyes.

"You are not the reason I die, I take my own life and would gladly give my life anyway to protect the ones I love." Kagome over the years and with the jewel was extremely powerful and had basically been living off of her spiritual energy every since the pains stop attacking her body months ago. She was weak but compared to other miko's still living down the well she was still more powerful then them all…even now. She knew that her daughter already possessed amazing power untapped as it was. With what she was giving her now, once Kagome died Michiko _would be the most powerful miko who ever lived_. What she did with this power would be up to her.

"Mama please stop! Someone stop her! Please don't let her do this." The glow between the two was becoming brighter." InuTenshi reached out to pull his sister away before Takara could stop him and was expelled back by the pure power, his hands burned where he had touched his sister. Those in the room were almost hysterical by this point.

Kagome did not relent and sent wave after wave of power into her daughter. "Shed no more tears daughter of mine." As she spoke the tears on Michiko's cheeks dried and evaporated in the intense power. Even though a wave of comfort from the energy tried to surround her she fought against it and her mother.

"No mama please stop! Papa make her stop, don't let her go this way." Her father looked on with dead eyes he shook his head and she knew it was already too late. Her mother had already given her too much energy. Even if she stopped now she would have only hours left. Resigned…her heart heavy Michiko stopped struggling and bowed her head. She accepted the onslaught of power zooming through her body, changing her forever.

"Thank you daughter. I have every faith in you." Kagome rose slowly and so did Michiko until they stood face to face, mirror images of the other except Michiko was taller. They both glowed and before everyone's eye's Michiko begin to change. Her hair grew another three inches and another strip of silver grew in her hair on the opposite side to match the first. Her head raised and her eyes stared into her mother's as a look of calm came over her face. Kagome summoned all but the tiniest of her remaining energy to her and prepared to give it to her daughter. The time had come.

When the blinding light receded from the room, everyone blinked and saw the two women still holding hands. Suddenly Kagome let go and Michiko fell. Chikako rushed to catch her twin. They're mother was already turning to her mate who was now standing. She had only eyes for him. The sounds of mourning surrounding her on all sides faded from her ear. Her good bye's and her gifts to her children were complete. She didn't have much time and what she had left was Inuyasha's.

"Inuyahsa, I wanted to do something special for you." As she spoke she untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. "I wanted you to remember me how you first saw me." She used the last of her power to revert the few strands of grey in her hair back to black. To erase the gentle lines from her face until she looked like the girl of 15 once again. She stood before him in her old school uniform, the little skirt that barely covered her rear, the bow that adorned her breast, complete with knee socks and shoes and smiled at him.

"Kagome….."

"I love you Inuyasha always." She took a step towards him but her energy gave out. He caught her picking her up to cradle her like a babe in his arms.

"I love you too, damn how I love you."

She smiled and lifted an unsteady hand to rub his cheek…she felt so light headed. "Inuyasha…I want.."

"Anything for you Kagome anything!" He had to strain to hear her, as her voice went to a whisper. He fought to keep his whine of grief at bay.

"Take me…to where we first met." He nodded and the sea of people opened to him as he crossed the room. The only one who followed him out the door was Kirara.

End of Time

SONG

The evening had slipped into darkness and each step Inuyasha took seemed weighted down with the misery of what he was about to lose. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the god tree. When he did he sank down crossed legged at its base holding the light form of his mate…his wife…his life.

"Kagome we're here."

Her weak eye's fluttered open and she smiled. "Good I wanted to die where my real life began…when I met you here at this tree."

_SONG_

Inuyasha looked down at her lovely face, as he felt the heat of life escape her body. His head low his hair hiding his face he kissed her forehead.

"Remember Inuyasha." She whispered fondly. "All the good times we had with Miroku and Sango. I know we had a lot of bad one's too but I can't seem to remember those as clearly. We were such good friends."

"Yes love I remember…save your strength." He did remember. He remembered all the times he'd been sat as Shippo laughed at him. How she would always bring ramen and presents back for them. How Miroku couldn't keep his hands to his self and always ended up eating the dirt. So many times they had sat around a fire teasing and laughing. Like Kagome he knew that in between those moments were tons of battles and heart ache but they didn't seem so clear in his mind either as he stroked her delicate cheek.

_SONG_

Kagome was finding it hard to breathe but she pushed on anyway rubbing her nose in his fire rats coat. "Inuyasha…I thought we'd see forever but forever's gone away, though I wouldn't trade a day with you."

"Me either you stubborn wench, besides forever would be to short of a time with you. I need more time Kagome!"

"We don't have anymore time. But what we had was sweet. I know it's hard but you have to say goodbye to yesterday and hello to tomorrow. You have a reason to live. You promised me."

_SONG_

He didn't want to say good bye to a damn thing, least of all her!

She tilted her face up and kissed his chin, a hand fondling the ears she loved so much. "You must look to the future Inuyasha."

_SONG_

What would happen after this? What would he do. Could he really survive without her? With the pain of her gone in his chest day after day, what kind of future could he have? He watched as her chest rose slowly then fell. He squeezed her tightly as if he could wring some more life out of her. Never before in his long life had his future looked so bleak.

_SONG_

"Kagome all I know is you. You made me what I am…I don't know how to be anything without you. God I love you so much!"

"I love you to! You'll be who you are even when I'm gone. You'll be the boy I fell in love with…the man that I had children by. We've been through so much but we made it and you'll make it through this too. You're a survivor Inuyasha. I'll love you forever and through death. I will always be with you and one day we'll meet again right at this very tree in the afterlife."

_SONG_

"Do you really think we'll get to see each other again, me being what I am? Will I deserve to go to the same place as an angel like you?"

"Of course…fate wouldn't be that cruel…I won't let it." He saw that she was struggling to keep her eye lids open…struggling to say the words….she was leaving him.

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I feel so cold but peaceful. I see my mother….and Souta and grandfather, even Sango and Miroku! They've come to welcome me."

Inuyasha dug his nails through the fabric of her clothes clutching to a life that was no longer there. "Are you afraid Kagome?"

"Oh course not silly. I have you. I know you'll protect me in death like you did in life. I'm never afraid with you by my side."

_SONG_

She smiled at him. "Kiss me Inuyasha."

He touched his lips to hers, softly, gently sadly "I…love you…Yasha."

Her last breath said she loved him…as she died.__

_SONG _

He sat rocking her shell for how long he did not know, until he felt the first drops of rain on his skin. They brought him out of his stupor for he didn't want Kagome to get wet. He needed to bury her. Raising his head in the first time in what felt like hours he noticed a transformed Kirara by his side. He stiffly stood and placed Kagome on the faithful neko's back.

Kirara took a couple steps back as he turned to the God tree and raised his sword. The sword that he was sworn to protect her with…he would now bury her with. Using the attack he had used when cutting the jewel in half he blasted her grave as the rain slightly picked up.

He pulled off his fire rats coat and wrapped her in it as he lifted her. He gave her a last kiss on the forehead and gently laid her into the brown earth. The on coming rain washed away his blood red tears. He stood…loath to cover her but finally at Kirara's urging he did so. His outline on the tree would watch over her remains as long as the tree stood. He had to remember that the shell was only that and no longer Kagome. That she was gone to a place of peace. He would take and guard the memories of her to his grave…for they were the only things he had left of her, his memories and their kids. Yes he would live for their kids…for parts of Kagome resided in them. Plus he'd made her a promise. Like the promise he'd made so long ago to protect her…he would not break this one either…no matter how strongly he wanted to follow her in death.

_SONG_

The End

AN-I've been told the song fic was very emotional to read so check it out on aff link. There you go finished at last. I hope you enjoyed and have a better understanding of the family dynamics that will come into play in "Children of the Well" If you are wondering how everyone else took her actually death, each child will talk about what happened to them in their own stories later. When the pain was racking Kagome's body it was her demon blood absorbing the little remains of the jewel. With the jewel gone the Demon blood was then free to attack her miko blood. Her powers were the only thing keeping her alive and as you can imagine she used a lot to live each day. Please Review and Comment.


End file.
